Kingdom Hearts 2 - HeartχDrives
by TeaMDbzNaruto
Summary: In Order for Sora to continue in his journey to stop Organization XIII, he must get stronger with his friends to take them down one by one. That is where his Drives come in...His heart powers them, and it is also what locks them away. But, That is not the only thing in his heart locking them away...is it? Pairing SoraxKairi
1. Prologue:Hearts

Prologue: Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, Square Enix, Kingdom Hearts, or anything within this Fiction

 **Hello everyone and welcome to my First Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction! This will take place within KH2.5 FM and will have my own little Mix in the story. Hope to get some feed back on this and don't worry about how short or abrupt it starts and ends. This is the Prologue lol.**

Key:

Talking

 _Anger_

( _Thinking_ )

 _ **Anger/Heartless/Nobody Talking**_

( _ **Anger/Heartless/Nobody Thinking**_ )

 **Prologue: Hearts**

 **(Location: Yen Sid's Castle)**

"Would you just decide aleady?!" said a spiky brown haired teen loudly as he wore an oddly green colored shirt, vest and pants that seemed a few sizes too small. His name is Sora, and he is a Key-Blade wielder.

"Oh! Hehe...All right then. Together now, dears. And no more squabbling." said the Fairy Godmother Flora, who wore a red gown with a matching hat and cape, as she told her fellow Fairy Godmothers Fauna and Merryweather. Fauna and Merryweather both wore the same outfit, but Fauna preferred green and Merryweather has blue. They waved their wands at Sora, shooting their magic at him at the same time causing his old clothes to change once more to a almost black and red motif with multiple straps and black and yellow shoes. And the best thing about it was that it was just the right size!

"Oh My!"

"Ooh, It's Lovely!"

"Yes, he looks very Dashing."

The Various comments of the new clothing were thrown around by the Fairy Godmothers as they and Sora's friends Donald and Goofy, the Kings Magician and Knight respectively, admired them.

"Now those aren't ordinary Garments..." Flora said, "They have very special powers." Fauna said picking up where Flora left off, as Flora again waved her wand, and a gold orb appeared in front of Sora. "Take the orb dear..." Fauna said, as Sora did just that, although a bit hesitantly, and somehow absorbed the orb into himself. "And Watch what happens." Merryweather says, excited at what was to come. But there was one problem they didn't account for.

Sora's powers must be earned...

One way or another...

"Huh-What!?" a startled Sora says as he flinches a bit until a Surge of power flows through him, until he is surrounded by Pure light circling around him slightly blinding those around him...

Until he disappeared...

Opening their eyes, Donald, Goofy and the Three Fairy Godmothers, were shocked that Sora wasn't there!

"Hey what did you three do huh? Bring him Back here!" Quacked out Donald, upset that Sora vanished, and was mostly the Fairies fault.

"No, no, not to worry now dears. It would seem that we made a slight miscalculation on our part." Flora said trying to ease the frantic Duck wizard.

"It would seem that Sora must be put to the test and rightfully earn his Powers that he once lost!" Merryweather said with conviction, having complete faith that Sora will pass.

"Test?" Donald said confused.

"What Test?" Goofy had asked politely to the Fairy Godmothers.

"His Heart is still Conflicted, even now as he will begin his journey. If he holds any doubts in his Heart he will fall into the Darkness, and we can't have that." Fauna said to them hoping that Sora will be ok.

"Gwarsh, I wonder where he could be?" Goofy says worried about his friend.

 **(Location: Station of Awakening)**

Blue eyes were opening slowly as Sora tried to regain his bearings. He was confused as to why he was back here. Didn't he already go through this before? Why was he back at the Station for? He's up isn't he? Right?

 **(Play: Dive into the Heart -Destati- Kingdom Hearts 2.5 ReMIX)**

Getting up slowly, Sora looks at the surroundings and notices something off at the where he was standing. For one, there were Three other Pillars farther away, that ascended slightly higher, surrounding the one he was standing on. Second, out of those three pillars, only Two were Illuminated with a Bright light, while the other one while barely visible, had an ominous dark shadow hanging over it **(1)**. And Third, the glass that he was standing on had a picture of him with his Key-blade, sitting/floating near the edge of the Blue glass, while pictures of his friends were shown close to his face. The pictures were of Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kai-

Kairi?

Why was her face Blacked out? **(2)**

"Huh? That wasn't like that before..." Sora said as he got closer to the picture, wondering how something like this was somehow changed. Looking around again, Sora tries to find if there is any other changes. Circling around at least twice, he see nothing else out of the ordinary. Only Kairi's face was Blacked out.

"I don't get it..." He said with his voice echoing loud all around him as he took out the charm that Kairi gave him **(3)**. It was a star shaped lucky charm that he was given to him by Kairi based off the paopu fruit. It was made of shells woven together with a crown emblem holding it in place.

"This doesn't make any sense...why would she not be...seen..." Sora said slowly as he was interrupted by a odd shadow rising up from the blacked out image of Kairi's picture.

 **(End song)**

 **(Play: Musique pour la Tristesse de Xion - Kingdom Hearts 1.5 ReMIX)**

A hooded figure about Sora's height had walked out from the Dark void, as it disappeared and fell back into the blackened image of Kairi, staying there as the Hooded figure was making its way toward Sora. The figure soon stopped a good distance away, making Sora take a good look at the person.

The person seemed a bit thin, and slightly shorter than him. He would even go as far as to say that this was a girl, but he wasn't that sure. But the one thing that put him on edge was the fact that this person had on a Black Hooded Coat.

An Organization Coat!

"Organization XIII!" Sora said, putting away the charm in his pocket and summoning the Kingdom Key-blade at his right hand. Scowling slightly, he says "What is it _you_ guys want?" to the hooded figure with an edge in his voice.

The figure looks down slightly, clenching its hand slightly, possibly offended, which should be impossible since this is a "Nobody" Sora had thought, until the figure spoke.

"...Hello...Sora. Or should I call you...RoXas?" the figure said in a familiar tone to Sora.

"RoXas?" Sora said, confusing him, until he heard her laugh shyly. This somehow made him ease himself.

She sounded familiar...

Almost Like...no...can it?

As he thought about this, the Hooded girl raised her head up to show him her face. And what he saw Shocked him to the core.

"W-what? W-who are you?" Sora questioned in surprise. It can't be Kairi. It just Can't! She looks just like her!

The girl in the Coat smiled sadly as she let the hood fall from her head, revealing her short black hair to Sora, making his Key-blade disappear in his hand.

He doesn't know why, but for some reason he felt an incredible amount of Sorrow pouring out of him as he looked at the girl in front of him. So much so that a lone tear was shed, confusing him as he slowly wiped it off his own face.

"I-I don't understand..." he said as he looked at her while the tear he wiped away had hit the glass floor.

"W-What's going on?" Sora asked with emotion thick in his voice as he look at the girl.

All she did, was smile.

 **(End Song)**

 **(A/N) here it is the prologue for my First Kingdom Hearts story, and trust me there might be some feels that will surprise even me. TuT**

 **(1) The Other Stations that hold his power, but will each have a different person there...guess who will be there**

 **(2) The picture is blacked out due to the Figures appearance**

 **(3) The Wayfinder Charm that Sora carries with him**

 **Well there u have it and I hope you enjoy this short little prologue.**

 **And if you haven't already, check out my other Story "The Black Knight Returns" a Naruto/Devil May Cry cross over with Vergil.**

 **Like, Fav, Comment, Flame, and don't forget to send me feed back about this story.**

 **And I will update as soon as I possibly can.**

 **Much love, signed TeaMDbzNaruto**


	2. Chapter 1: Dearly Beloved

Chapter 1: Dearly Beloved

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, Square Enix, Kingdom Hearts, or anything within this Fiction

Key:

Talking

 _Anger_

( _Thinking_ )

 **Armored/Heartless/Nobody Talking**

 _ **Armored/Anger/Heartless/Nobody Talking**_

( **Armored/Heartless/Nobody Thinking** )

 **Chapter 1: Dearly Beloved**

 **(Location: Station of Awakening)**

 **(** **Play: Musique pour la Tristesse de Xion - Kingdom Hearts 1.5 ReMIX)**

That smile...

Why did...why did she have that smile...

Aren't Nobodies supposed to not feel?

Or is she even a nobody to begin with?

How is she here?

Why does she look like Kairi?

Who is RoXas?

...Why did she seem so familiar...

All those thoughts and questions were plaguing Sora's mind as he stared at the Dark haired Girl that felt so familiar. And she still continued to smile at him. Like if she knew him...

Did she?

"You want to know what is going on, don't you?" the Girl said so Sora as looked at her, prompting him to nod his head slowly.

"Well, before we get to that...I think I should introduce myself...my Name is Xion...a-and I used to be a part of the Organization..." the now identified Xion said to Sora, hesitant on saying the last part to him in fear of his retaliation at the mention of the group.

When he heard her name, certain memories were flooding into his mind. Memories that weren't his own **(1)**. Memories that made him...happy? Yet Sad at the same time. When he heard that she used to be apart of the Organization, that made him tense a bit, until he heard how she stuttered that last part. Odd? Was she...scared?

"Used to? What do you mean? And how are you here?" Sora asked of her, now that he was able to get a grip on the confusing emotions he was experiencing.

Relieved, she began to speak clearer, "Well...to explain, the reason that I am here Sora, is because I am connected to your Heart..." She said while peeking at the illuminated Pillar behind herself **(2)**. Seeing this, Sora looks past her, wondering why she was looking at that particular Pillar.

"..And the reason why I said used to, is because I was "created" by the Organizations leader with the Replica program...using your memories of Kairi..." She said, looking back at him, with her voice lowering toward the end of her sentence.

Shocked, he shakily asked "Y-you mean, you're a Replica? Of Kairi?"

Looking at him, she giggled slightly at Sora, then she clarified. "No, no. I was meant to be a Replica of you, to use your power for their own ends, but so much of your memories were of Kairi when you were asleep...that they leaked onto me, giving me this form." Xion said causing Sora to look even more confused at what she had said.

"A replica of me? What would the Organization do with-" He was cutoff with Xion doing something that he never would have thought was possible.

She held out her left hand, and summoned the Kingdom Key!

"What! How?" Sora exclaims in astonishment as he sees her with the Key-blade in her hand. So it must be true...she's telling the truth.

Smiling sadly at the Key-blade in her hand, she says out loud to Sora. "What the Organization wanted, what their _Leader_ wanted...by controlling me and my friend...was to control Kingdom Hearts...and I couldn't allow that..." She said, remembering her friend, smiling sadly at making him choose between her life and his.

"So...you defected then, like some of the others...And you had a friend? How? I thought that Nobodies-" "-That Nobodies couldn't feel...That we shouldn't exist..." Xion cutoff Sora, with a bit of anger in her voice. "...I never chose to be a Nobody...I never chose to be controlled..." Xion said while clenching her hand into a fist, before releasing her hand, calming down. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't exist...but there in lies the problem again...isn't it?" She says low but was enough for Sora to hear.

Sora was a bit speechless at her outburst. Maybe Nobodies are supposed to exist, but to what extent does one truly believe that they do? And what does she mean by problem again?

"What are you talking about? What problem do you mean again?" Sora asks politely, wondering what was wrong.

 **(End Song)**

Looking at him, she replies with a question. "You were trying to access your Previous powers you have lost, right? The Powers you had before you fell asleep?" Xion asks of Sora, to which he nodded to her. Xion then began to walk closer to Sora, making him tense bit. She continues to talk as she walks closer, "The problem is that those powers that you have lost, and the soon to be powers that you will gain are all driven by your Heart, and are locked away until you are deemed ready." Xion says to Sora stopping a few feet in front of him in the middle of the glass floor.

"Despite that fact that you are whole once more...those within your Heart have not deemed you ready...until you gain your Old powers once again." She said pointing at the three separate Pillars before pointing at Sora, who looked at the other pillars in confusion.

"But...who in my heart hasn't deemed me ready to gain new powers? And if so, how can I get my Old powers back? And what do you mean Whole once more?" Sora questioned again stilled confused. Now he'll get strength back along with a few new perks since the Fairy Godmothers were going to show him something but ended up coming here instead. And now saying that he was whole? What does that even mean?

Hesitantly she looks down and says, "...The only way for you to get those powers...is to prove to those residing in your heart that you are ready...basically you fight them..." then she sharply looks at Sora, "But I have to warn you, there will be times that you would want to reject a power being forced upon you **(3)**." She says while looking at the Darkened pillar behind Sora to her left. "And as to who they are and what I mean about you being whole? That is not my place for me to say...but for them." She said leaving his questions unanswered at the moment, but did make him a little curious and slightly afraid at what she meant at a Power he would want to reject.

"O-ok...so who do I have to fight to get my Power back?" Sora asks her, but then looks at her in worry when she seems to look nervous while putting her free arm around her waist, as if she was trying to evade the question. But then she looks at him sadly while smiling.

"That's the problem...my existence...is what is holding it back...so the only way to get them back..." Xion says leaving the sentence open as she looks at him calmly while Sora stares back at her in shock.

"...is for me to...no..." Sora said not realizing that he was disagreeing with her not wanting to do so.

Xion nods, as if accepting what was to come, and pulls the hood over her head...completely hiding her face from him.

"If you don't do this...if you don't, almost all of your power will not be accessed throughout your journey...and you will need it when you face "Him" **(4)**..." Xion says to Sora unemotionally as she lifts her right hand up towards him, while he was still in shock shaking his head not wanting to do this.

"So Sora...promise me...Don't Hold Back..." Xion says to Sora as a dark shadow surrounds her, making Sora back up from her to not be swallowed up into the darkness that she was creating. Seeing that he has no choice, he tries to summon his Key-blade, only for a different Key-blade to appear other than the Kingdom Key.

It was purple mostly, with multiple stars on the key part of the blade itself. The handle guard was stylized to look like shooting star, while the teeth at the blade had a gold crescent and gold star at the end of it. It was the Star Seeker Key-blade that used to belong to King Mickey. Sora would have begun to admire the new Key-blade, but the shadows were dissipating little by little, until he was met with an astonishing site.

Gone was the Dark haired girl that he was cloaked in a black hood, and in her place was a completely different person a foot taller than him, wearing what he thought was an armored version of the clothes he used to wear. The helmet that the figure in front of him was wearing was also reminiscent of his hair style while having red and silver on the front with a black visor over the eyes. Then the person held out both its hand and was surrounding itself in a bright light, before creating odd armored wings with the "Nobody" emblem and summoning an large red, silver and gold Key-blade like sword at its side.

 **(Play: Another Side - Battle Version -** **Kingdom Hearts 1.5 ReMIX)**

 **"Get ready Sora..."** said a familiar voice to Sora from out of the Armored Figure, shocking him. It sounded like..

"X-Xion?" Sora questioned, scared of not only this transformation he was witnessing, but of the concept of fighting her entirely. But why was he hesitant on doing so?

Why didn't he want to fight...her?

Steeling his resolve, he falls into a stance with the Star Seeker Key, ready to reluctantly do battle with the girl he just met.

 **[Information: Defeat Xion and get your Powers back!]**

A flash of light surrounds Xion for a brief moment, before she begins to float up with her Key-blade high. Seeing this, Sora moves around to try and get a good vantage point and to avoid any attacks that she may use against him.

 **"Now we'll see...Hah!"** Xion said before dashing at Sora with her Key-blade, visibly breaking the sound barrier trying with great speed. Sora jumps away as far as he could, evading the familiar attack that she just used.

(That was the Sonic Blade! I have to be careful...who knows what else she has that I know...) Sora thought as he ran closer to her while she had her back turned, and swung Star Seeker at her defenseless form from behind.

"Take this!" Sora said loudly as he performed a series of slashes at her in mid air. One problem though...

She is not Budging!

Moving back after landing, Sora sees her turn around after being hit and fall into a familiar stance of her own...his own stance.

 **"Come on...you can try harder than that."** goaded Xion as she moved at a slow pace towards him, while emitting light from her person once more.

Hearing this, Sora runs at her to try and knock her down this time, only to evade once again from Xion using the Sonic blade, and then again because she made a round trip to make a second attempt. Seeing her stop, he runs up to her, and begins to slash at her once again. He tries to attack her again after the last set of moves, but in a shocking display of agility, she dodge rolls away and attempts to hit him with her Key-blade.

 **"Back off!"** Xion exclaims as she uses a powerful thrusting attack with her Key-blade, almost skewering Sora, but he was able guard the attack at the last possible moment, causing her to stagger back.

"Rah!" Sora yelled, critically hitting her, as she was moving back this time from the attacks he was dishing out. He would have continued to keep going but Xion blasted him back with a burst of purple aura, damaging him a bit. He could take it, only a little of his health went down. So he ran at her again, this time doing a reversal to get behind her, shocking her, and attacking her from the back, wrecking the "wings" of as they crashed onto the floor, and making her get pushed back. Unknown to Sora, his black hoodie had shifted color to a white and black color **(5)**.

Seeing the slight changes on Sora, Xion prepares for the next phase of her attack. Thrusting her hand up above her, a pool of black blasted out her hand covering everything around her. Sora backs up, making sure that he doesn't get caught with a sneak attack or any other surprise. But when the shadows broke apart once again, he was met with Xion holding a different looking Key-blade that looked more sword like than before.

Gritting his teeth, Sora runs up to her again to try and slash at her, but she back flips away at a distance that is pretty far.

 **"Hahhh!"** Xion charges up her Key-blade, drawing the air around her and bringing Sora closer to her, then she strikes forward in a downward slash hitting Sora hard making him fly. Recoiling in pain but not worse for wear, he performs an aerial recovery to right himself in mid air. Landing on the ground, Sora runs around the area to try and get a better idea on how he could approach her.

 **"Is That all you Got?"** goaded Xion as she moves forward with her key-blade at her right. Sora decided to test his luck on attacking her side. So he runs at her from her exposed left and started to slash at her...only for her to retaliate back without any trouble at all.

"Hah!" Sora attacks more realizing that she misses when he hits her at her left. He would have continued, but she back flips again to avoid another hit. A flash of light sparks from Xion for a brief moment once again, and she starts to Float in mid air pointing her Key-blade at Sora.

(She's using Ragnarok!?) Sora thought as he tries to get a head start on running as she charges up the Giga impact.

 **"How's This?"** Xion says as she fired at Sora while he tried to evade the light projectiles that are chasing him. But he seemed to remember something, and decided to take a crack at it. Running up to her, with the Ragnarok attack hot on his heels, he decides to attack her with what was in his mind.

"Let's go!" Sora dashes through her with the Star Seeker, causing Xion to stumble back while Ragnarok dissipated in to nothing. He dashed through her once again...

And again...

And again...Again...Again...

"Back Off!" Sora blasts through her one last time ending the Sonic Blade that he somehow remembered, making Xion fly back again. She tried to regain her balance, but was pushed back again with Sora hitting her one last time with a powerful thrust attack.

Xion, gets back up and sees Sora had another change. This time his gloves are white, while his Shirt became Red **(6)**.

 **(Just a little more...Your almost there Sora...)** Xion thought, while her Key-blade had disappeared. Clenching her fists, Xion punched the floor making the Shadows appear again, making Sora cover his face. What he saw again, nearly gave him a panic attack. Xion changed again looking more menacing than before, with four arms holding four Large Blades with hand guards that looked more like shields.

"Oh come on...give me a break..." Sora whined as he saw this, and got more scared that she was running at him without any signs of slowing down.

Trying to hit her, she blows through his attack by slashing down with her four blades at once, getting pushed back with the force of those blows. Not taking any chances, Sora pulls out a potion he procured from a Dusk Nobody back at Twilight Town and heals himself. And right on time too, because Xion was right back on the attack trying to slash at him with a series of Combos with the blades. Sora was able to block the final attack after Dodging the the first three, and Slashed at her up front.

"This is it!" Sora said loud as he unconsciously performed Ragnarok and slashed at her, making her juggle with each hit before flying back. Sora points Star Seeker ready to blast her, but he Hesitates on going with the Giga impact, and settled with blasting the Mega impact instead.

Seeing his Hesitation, Xion looks on as the Mega impact projectiles make her way to her, and tries to block them. **(Why is he holding Back?)** Xion thinks, probably knowing why but wont jeopardize anything, already set to do what must be done like she had did before, with "him". Seeing Sora land, Xion charges her blades making them glow a hot white, before quickly slashing at Sora.

Guard-Guard-Dodge roll-Dodge roll-Guard...

This is what Sora had to do in order to successfully not get hit with the familiar attack-Ars Arcanum-that Xion threw out with her own little twist at the end, spinning around like a gyro blade with all Four blades. Somehow evading the attack, Sora jumps and attacks her, pushing her back slightly while she tries to retaliate right back. They clash, both pushed back with their Key-blades hitting one another, but Sora was the first to recover, allowing him to strike back once again. She back flips, and Charges up Ars Arcanum again, making Sora back up incase she could miss and he could take advantage of it.

 **"Time to finish this..."** Xion exclaims as she dashes with a quick slash, making Sora Dodge roll, and she follows up with multiple slashes, making Sora guard. She finishes it up with her spin attack where Sora guards once more, before counter attacking with his Key-blade, critically hurting her as she flies back once more, making her "extra" arms and swords disappear, and falling to her knees. Unknown to him, his pants turned red **(7)**.

 **(End Song)**

Breathing Heavily, Sora looks at what he did and was shocked. Something was telling him that he didn't want to hurt her, but she was forcing it. He doesn't even know why he feels this way. This feeling, the reluctance to continue fighting, Holding back, it would be the same if he fought...

A friend...

But he just met her...But he feels like he knows her...

Why?

Making Star Seeker disappear, Sora approaches Xion's kneeling body slowly, worried that he hurt her too much.

"X-Xion? Are you ok?" Sora asked in concern as she was not moving but was clearly breathing. "We don't need to fight to get my powers back, we could work together y'know? We're obviously after the same thing...you want to stop Organization XIII from winning right?" Sora proposed to her the chance to quit fighting each other. "If you truly are me...then you know what I'm talking about. We could stop them together! As...friends?" Sora said as he held out his hand, hoping the girl would take it. The thought of her rejecting his friendship...he didn't want to think about it.

" **Friends...?** " Xion questioned, while looking at the out stretched hand, wondering if she could really take the offer. But...

"Would it really be better if you faded away? Just the thought of you gone...for some reason, doesn't sit right to me..." Sora confessed while rubbing the back of his head with his free hand while still holding out the other for Xion.

Looking back down, Xion replied, " **Heh, I know it doesn't...but like you said, I'm you...** " She said ominously, scaring Sora a bit as he backed up seeing the shadows leak out of her helmet. " **...And you should already know that there can only be one of you...** " Xion said, with more shadows pouring out of her, making Sora slowly back up, before he witnesses Xion float in mid air, then she bursts in a shadowy aura, making everything go dark. Sora tries looking around, and was able to somewhat see a figure within all of the darkness that was around him. After getting a closer look, he notices that it was Xion, having her back turned to him.

"Xion!" Sora calls out to her as he ran. Ran to get closer, hoping to get her to change her mind. He gets closer...

Closer...

All of the Darkness disappears along with Xion, as Sora skids to a halt almost falling off the Station's platform. He wonders what had happened, until he felt a low rumbling from behind making him turn around slowly, and now was having a Panic attack.

 **(Play: Vector to the Heavens - Kingdom Hearts 1.5 ReMIX)**

Xion somehow had grown into a giant, with her floating to the side of the station with her armored upper body shown to be changed slightly with the collar of her vest stylized with to curve and spike back around her helmet while two gold straps float with the collar. She also is wielding two "Nobody" symbol Key-blades with red, silver, and gold coloring while looking dead at him.

" **We have to do this Sora...** " Xion says as she readies herself one final time.

"But at what Cost!" Sora yells at her in frustration, as more confusing emotions were bubbling up from within. Can't she see reason?

He had no other time to think as she tried swinging one of her Key-blades at him, forcing him to dodge roll away and re-summoning Star Seeker at his side. She swings again at Sora, only for it to prove ineffective as he blocked the photographed strike. Xion then pounds the glass surface with the handles of her Key-blades, making Sora stumble a little as he dodge rolls away from the Shockwave. He raises his Key-blade to strike back...but he can't...

Seeing this, Xion grew frustrated at Sora's apparent reluctance to fight back, already making this harder than it should be.

" **STOP HOLDING BACK!** " Xion shouted at Sora as she swings both her Key-blades down onto the glass surface hard, causing it to crack in multiple places from the shockwave. Sora, shocked at the display of power, had almost lost his balance and had decided to finally steel his resolve and fight back once again.

 **(Good, he's taking this seriously...)** Xion though as she tries to hit Sora again with a swing from her massive Key-blade, only for him to jump over it and attack her. While he was slashing at her, Xion took hold of her Key-blades and shot a beam of Light into the sky, before lightning started to shoot down from the dark void of Sora's station of awakening. Sora dodge rolls away from the attacks as he was only able to attack once or twice. After the dodging the lightning attacks, Sora was quick to run up to her large form and attack relentlessly with a long series of combos.

"Light!" Sora yelled as he used Ars Arcanum, bashing her repeatedly with Star Seeker as his attacks becomes more powerful with each consecutive hit. Then Sora begins to slow down delivering the final blow, significantly damaging her and visibly pushing her back a bit. Xion then uses a bit of her power to blast Sora back with dark purple orb.

"Guh! There is gotta be some way for her to stop..." Sora said to himself as he tried to formulate a plan to get Xion to stop fighting. But it looks like she had already made up her mind. Seeing her about to swing again, Sora guards the first swing, then dodge rolls the second swing to closer and attack her again.

" **HURRAAHH!** " Xion yelled out a war cry as she swung down with both Key-blades, which Sora saw and dodged rolled again, and fractured the glass surface once more, making everything shake. Xion goes back into position and channels some of her magic onto the gold straps that are floating above her head and shoots out lightning at Sora.

"Xion you have to stop!" Sora screams at her as he kept dodging, getting farther away from her as he avoided the arcs of lightning aimed at him. Sora was unexpectedly hit with a purple blast by Xion, critically injuring him and knocking him back toward the edge on the other side of the station.

" **Get ready Sora!"** Xion said out loud, channeling her magic onto the platform to finish off Sora, as he was slowly getting up from the last attack still injured.

"No..." he whispered to himself, as the grip on his Key-blade tightened, while a single tear slid down his face. (It can't end like this...) he thought in dispair, not wanting to do this. Unconsciously, he began to power up one last attack at her.

" **HAAHH!** " Xion screamed as she made the entire station erupt in a damaging explosion with Sora at the center. But there was no scream of pain...

" **Ah! What!?** " Xion yelped out in disbelief as she was struck by a flung Key-blade from within the explosion...and then again...

And again!

And Again!

It was Sora! He was using Strike Raid!

"It's Over!" Sora yelled as he flung Star Seeker at Xion, nailing her with the final Judgement in the center of her chest. She flinches back, stopping her attack abruptly and dropping her Key-blades into the void below her, as she holds her head and chest in pain while shadows leak from her helmet. Then suddenly, she falls limp on the station, making her disappear in a cloud of shadows engulfing the entire Station of Awakening. Sora, eyes wide at seeing this, grew worried for reasons he couldn't understand as he limped closer to where he thought he saw Xion was. Unknown to him, his shoes became bright yellow when she was defeated. As the cloud of darkness grew smaller, Sora was able to see Xion, stumbling forward with her hood down, before she fell on her knees looking tired and in pain.

 **(End Song)**

 **(Play: Musique pour la Tristesse de Xion - Kingdom Hearts 1.5 ReMIX)**

"Xion?" Sora said, as he got closer hoping that she was alright. "...why? You didn't have to do that..." Sora had said to her as he got closer. Making Star Seeker disappear, Sora held his side as he stood tiredly in from of the kneeling Nobody.

"Because...it's better this way...Sora..." Xion said exhausted with the entire ordeal as she tries to hold herself up. She is unable to do so as she slowly falls to her side, about to meet the battle damaged glass floor, but was stopped mid way by Sora holding her close as he knelt down with her.

"How is this better!?" A voice other than Sora's own said as he spoke in frustration, shocking the boy enough to cover his own mouth as a few tears slipped out his eyes. "W-what?" Sora stuttered in confusion, wondering what was going on. He would have continued freaking out until Xion grabbed his hand that covered his mouth, making him look down at her, smiling that smile of hers.

"Hehe...it's ok Sora, what's done is done...and I don't regret it at all..." Xion said with a serene expression o her face, accepting what was happening, as bright particles were floating away from her.

"But we could have stopped the Organization together! You didn't have to sacrifice yourself to get me stronger..." Sora said as he looked at the light coming off of her. "I-I...I don't care if you are a nobody..." Sora had admitted to her, as a lone tear had trickled down his cheek. Sora then sees Xion's legs turn to ice, then slowly crawl its way up her body.

"It's too late...Sora...with me gone, you will be able to use...the full extent of your power...and it will open up the rest of your dormant power that you will need later..." Xion said quietly as the ice was only half way up her body. Smiling a bit more, she continues. "I can not in good conscious let you take on the Organization with me holding you back..." Xion finished as she had almost closed her eyes, ready to fade away again like before, while her hand went limp from losing her strength.

"No!" Sora quickly held her hand, not letting it drop, "You won't hold me back! We 'Can' beat them together! Just-just don't go..." Sora said passionately as the tear had fell from his cheek onto Xion's cheek, sliding ever so slowly from her face.

"I'm so glad I got to meet you Sora...I just...wish we could've been friends..." Xion says sadly while the ice continued to make their way up her body, slowly incasing her. The light around her had steadily increased from her body, signifying that she was close to disappearing. But she was ready, so she slowly closed her eyes, accepting what was to come.

"...We could still be friends...just don't leave..." Sora said pleading for her to stay, hoping that anything could save her, not even caring that these emotions are coming out of nowhere. Then, the tear that fell on her face fell to the damaged glass floor. Unknown to them, spot the tear landed on had shined a bit before disappearing.

 **(End Song)**

 **(Play: Friends in My Heart - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

Light had erupted from below them, as the station had glowed brightly enough for Sora to cover his eyes with his free arm. Then he noticed something happening that was strange...something that made him confused, but very happy. Everything had stopped. The ice that was covering Xion had stopped, and the light particles that flaked off her had no longer continued. The Station of Awakening's platform had shined brightly, fixing the damages that had occurred all throughout its glass surface. Then, the ice that encased Xion had started to recede from her body.

As the Ice fell from her body, Sora had seen the edges of the station turn dark, and was closing in on to his and Xion's position in the middle. Then, when all of the station had turn dark, light had broke off flaking away from the darkness, expanding from the middle to the edges of the Station, showing the bright blue glass surface once again. By that time, Xion was no longer in ice. Sora looked around and wondered what had happened, but was simply amazed with the subtle changes.

What Sora had saw was the stations new glass platform, with the image of himself wearing his new current clothing, more towards the edge of the platform to show the circle of friends that was changed slightly. Like before it had Donald on top, Goofy to the left, Riku at the Bottom left...

And Kairi in the middle...no longer blacked out...

But right next to Kairi were always three empty circles that the old image from his Station always covered...

Now that the new image of him was exposing the three circles, a new picture was added at the bottom right to Kairi, between two empty circles **(8)**...

It was Xion...

"Ugh..." a low grunt made Sora look down at the now conscious Xion as she was holding her head a bit in pain. Sora, seeing her wake up smiled brightly, letting out a little chuckle while almost tearing up at her...

Opening her eyes, Xion was confused. Wasn't she supposed to fade away after Sora was finished fighting? She would have continued the questioning in her head, if she hadn't heard Sora chuckle in relief. "What...what's going on?" Xion questioned, not understanding what was happening.

"I told you we didn't have to fight to get me stronger..." Sora said, smiling at her. "...And something told me that we could be friends no matter who or what you are...because my friends Are my power." Sora said while looking at the images of his friends. "So I guess we get our wish huh? Cause we are friends!" Sora said happily to her, smiling brightly making her do the same.

"Hehehe...I guess your heart knows no limits huh?" Xion said to Sora as she laid a hand on his chest where his heart was, making a small light illuminate from it, before the glow disappeared from it.

Then Light was swiming into Sora's eyes as he knew he was about to go. He looked down trying to see Xion, but the light had engulfed him, signifying that he was about to wake up. But before he left, he heard Xion say something that would make him promise to himself that he would visit her everday.

"Thank you for being my Friend...Sora..."

 **(End Song)**

 **(Location: Yen Sid's Castle)**

FLASH

"Oh dear!"

"My Goodness!"

"OH!"

Various comments where thrown about as the Fairy Godmothers were shocked that a bright Flash had erupted from where Sora disappeared.

Donald and Goofy were eagerly waiting in awe as they knew that Sora had to be coming back.

Then, the light vanished and showed Sora down on one knee, with his clothes vastly different looking than the Dark Colors he had on before. They resembled a more fitting version of the old clothes he used to wear, showing off the power that the Fairy Godmothers where talking about.

"Quack! Sora, your back!" Donald squeaked out as he and Goofy had ran to the boy who was looking down at himself.

"Huh? Donald? Goofy?" questioned Sora, a little disoriented at what had happened.

"Gwarsh Sora, you had us worried there for a bit. How was the Test?" Goofy had said as he helped the spiky haired teen up.

Staying silent, Sora had smiled as he put his hand upon his heart. Thinking of Xion, the newest friend he made to help on his journey, he smiled more before turning to Goofy and Donald about to say something.

"I know you got stronger since you left. You'll need it for your journey since it will be twice as difficult as your last!" Merryweather said to Sora as he turned his attention back to the Fairy Godmothers. Nodding to them he looks back at his friends.

"Don't worry guys, I'll tell you all about it when we leave ok?" Sora promised them as they too nodded since the Fairies had more to say. Turning back to them, Flora had picked up where Merryweather left off.

"Oh it's good that your back dear, gave us a bit of a fright there before we could elaborate about your clothes." She had said, before continuing "Your garments have other powers that you would have to discover as you continue your journey, so get extra strong ok Sora." Flora said to him as Sora had looked over his New clothing that had transformed into his "Old" set and looked at his hands, before he was able to bring out the Kingdom Key on his left and the Star Seeker to his right **(9)**.

"Woow! Two Key-blades!" Goofy said in amazement as he and Donald were in awe at the spectacle.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best. And thanks a lot!" Sora said happily as he made the Key-blades disappear along with making his clothes revert back to normal.

"Oh, and there is something else for you from Master Yen Sid." Fauna reminded Sora and the gang.

Happy, Donald had said an excited "Oh Boy!" while Sora had his hand over his Heart.

(Don't worry, we will stop the Organization. Together...)

 **(A/N) Annnnnnd Done. So i know you guys and girls must think that Xion appearing and Sora getting Limit Form first instead of Valor Form will make no sense. but iff you read this it will.**

 **All of Soras Drives will be connected to those in his heart. And i mean that literally...therefore...**

 **Limit Form = Xion**

 **See... now as for the others well...that should be easy lol but to give you an idea**

 **Valor, Wisdom, and Master - ?**

 **Anti - ?**

 **Final - ?**

 **So think on that for a bit lol**

 **(1) Kingdom Hearts 258/2 days memories...guess whose lol.**

 ** **(2) Xion has a particular interest in that "Station".****

 ** ** **(3) The power forced into Sora is a Reference of his Anti Form kicking in when he gets Valor, Wisdom, and Master form and uses them too often.******

 ** ** ** **(4) Him meaning the leader of the Organization XIII.********

 ** ** ** **(5) Limit Form slowly appearing.********

 ** ** ** **(6) More of Sora's Limit Form.********

 ** ** ** **(7) Almost all of his Limit form accessible.********

 ** ** ** **(8) Look at a picture of Sora's Station of awakening. The Circle of Friends that he has counts up to Four. Each of them within their own circle, but notice how Sora is Covering 3 empty circles. That is what i'm doing, expanding on his friends. and now two are left. Guess who will be in them.********

 ** ** ** **(9) Now to be Clear...Sora will have access to Two Key-Blades at once in Limit Form.********

 ** ** ** **Speaking of Two Key blades, only Master and Final will retain using Two Key-blade.********

 ** ** ** **So for those that liked this chapter, like fav and leave a comment on your thoughts and ill be back with a new chapter.********

 ** ** ** **Til Next time signed, TeaMD-z~##%$%********

 ** ** **(Location: Station Of Awakening)******

Xion was sitting down in the middle of the newly made glass platform, smiling up at Sora's word that echoed to her. She felt...actually felt, glad that Sora made friends with her. With her helping Sora, she can finally atone for her mistakes. She looked at the Lone Bright Station, looking sadly at it while remembering her friend. She would have kept thinking about it, until she heard a faint noise behind her making her look back.

There was a glowing pathway leading to the other Bright Station not that far way. As she looked, she noticed that the Dark Station had made a similar looking pathway, but instead of connecting to this station, it connected to the other Bright Station it was next to that just made the path to this one.

Odd...

Getting up, Xion had walked the pathway that curved to the Bright Station. As it Curved, She was shocked to notice that there were two more Bright Stations that were hiding behind it. Running up to the new platform, she was shocked to see that it was green in color, with a picture of a familiar short spiky blonde boy, with an odd gold and black pauldron, a piece of shoulder armor, with his jacket being two toned, white on the right, and black on the left respectively. He was also wielding an odd Black Keyblade in a Reverse grip.

The a bright light had shined a few feet above the Green Station, blinding Xion a bit but was able to cover her eyes in time and saw a shocking site.

Even with his back turned, Xion was able to figure out that the person in front of her was the same boy in the picture on the glass surface. He seemed to be looking around, until he turned around and looked at her with a curious gaze.

His face...

His Hair...

His eyes...

He looked just like...

"RoXas?" Xion had quietly slipped out, questioning if that was him, only for the Boy to look at her in confusion.

"Huh? You must got me Confused with someone else..." The blonde said to her, before giving out his name introducing himself.

"My Name is Ventus."


	3. Chapter 2: On my Mind

Chapter 2: On my Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, Square Enix, Kingdom Hearts, or anything within this Fiction

 **(A/N) So I hope you like that twist in the end there at chapter 1 because there will be more in this Chapter also. although I have to say...FlightFootKeySeeker, you are not that far off lol**

 **And Xion almost vanishing again got to you didn't it? Admit it, it got to me too T-T**

Key:

Talking

 _Anger_

(Thinking)

 **Armored/Heartless/Nobody Talking**

 _ **Armored/Anger/Heartless/Nobody Talking**_

( **Armored/Heartless/Nobody Thinking** )

 **Chapter 2: On my Mind**

 **(Location: The World that Never Was - Bed Chambers)**

Organization XIII's Hideout, as it had held Seven of the only members of the Organization still going along with Number I's plan. Currently laying down in one of the Bed chambers was a Spikey Red headed Male, that had put his hands behind his head as he was laying down. His name was AXel, and he was the Organizations Number VIII.

"Sigh...this is so boring...laying here and doing nothing." AXel said, with nothing to do, really wishing that RoXas was here. It's odd for a Nobody to feel anything, but he knew that companionship with a friend was something that would come naturally. He thought about all things that he could be doing now at the moment instead of laying on the bed.

"Man I can see it now...I'll be sitting on the clock tower, looking over the Sunset. Eating Sea-salt ice cream with my buddy-s..." He said, although he was a bit confused on why he added the 's' to buddy. But he decided to go along with it, and finished continuing with his sentence.

"Hehe...yea 'Buddies'. Me...RoXas...And-" AXel stops his sentence, gaining a look of shock in his face as he sat up, and held his head, remembering the flood of memories that came to him. Then he chuckled to himself, can't believing that he had forgotten about her **(1)**.

"Hehehehe...how can i forget so easily. To think, that I didn't get it memorized..." He said out loud to himself, as he looked out the window of his room.

"Right? Xion..."

 **(Location: Unknown)**

Somewhere in a dark Forest, a Tall Dark Hooded figure, wearing what looked like an Organization Coat, had stopped walking as the person held its head as a little bit of memories had swam into his head. Shaking their head, they began to think on the Dark haired girl that they have forgotten about that they suddenly remember. He only met her once, fighting her and then having convinced her to rejoin his Best friend to make him whole once more. But with the merge, all memories of her will fade away, so how is he remembering her again?

"Should I let DiZ know about this... **(2)** " the now obviously male voice was deep with contemplation, wondering if this is good or bad for Sora. But in the end, he had decided not to tell, knowing that he too must have known. He would have left, if multiple nobodies hadn't delayed his departure. Holding his right hand up, and odd Red and purple wing-like Bat wing Key-blade with an out of place feather wing teeth at the end had appeared. Its handle guard had a Bat wing and a feather wing surrounding the handle. "...Not before taking care of them first..." He said as he held his left hand up, gesturing to them in a "come here" motion.

 **(Location: Gummi Ship)**

 **(Play: A Twinkle in the Sky - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 ReMIX)**

After taking the mission from Master Yen Sid to reconnect the worlds, defeat the Heartless, Nobodies and Organization that would follow, as well as reintroducing the Gummi Ship and Chip and Dale much to Donald ducks delight, Sora and the Gang are flying to the only assessable world that they can land on.

"Only one?" Sora exclaimed as he and his friends were sitting in the cockpit of the Gummi Ship.

"Well that's no Good..." Donald Duck muttered out.

"Wait! I think it's a World we know!" Goofy ever the optimist at the situation

Getting a closer look, Sora notices that it did look a bit familiar, although his memory was a bit hazy. It will come to him in time.

"Well now that you mention it, it kinda does..." Sora said before remembering something. "Oh guys, um...remember how I was supposed to tell you how my test went?" Sora said as he looked over at Donald and Goofy.

"Oh yea! How did that go anyway?" Goofy had asked politely to Sora, who seemed nervous about something.

"Are you OK?" quacked out Donald as he noticed how Sora was acting.

 **(Pause Song)**

"Um, before I tell you? Haven't you guys ever learned something, but find yourself wondering if what you learned isn't one hundred percent accurate?" Sora had questioned to them both slightly nervous at what he was going to tell them.

"Well...What do you mean Sora?" Goofy asked a bit confused.

"Um...I don't really believe that what Yen Sid had said about Nobodies...is really true-" "-WHAT?" Donald interrupted not believing that Sora would question the wisdom of the All Powerful Master Yen Sid.

"How Can you Say that Sora! Master Yen Sid knows what he's talking about!" Donald had said to him, driving home the point to Sora as he was panicking at the Ducks glare.

"Well why would you say that Sora? Did it have something to do with the Test?" Goofy asked hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Uh y-yea, that's exactly why...I-I met someone to get my power back, and...well she is-well I guess you could say she technically is a Nobody..." Sora said to them, stumbling over his words a bit. Taking a deep breath after Donald let up on the glare, he continued, "I know Yen Sid said that Nobodies are not supposed to feel, and could even fake it to manipulate the situation because they don't truly exist, but has it ever occurred to anyone that well...maybe them being here is poof enough that they do?" Sora asks of them as he looks at them both, hopefully that they get what he was saying.

"Gwarsh, that is something that we never though about..." Goofy had said out loud while having a thoughtful expression.

"And another thing, what about the really powerful Nobodies, what if they never made that choice to even be Nobodies to begin with?" Sora said more passionately to them, while Donald had doubts.

"Oh I don't know Sora. I don't think that that line of thinking will help us fight Organization XIII...even when some of them did leave, they were still causing trouble..." Donald said thinking about what had happened when they were at Castle Oblivion.

Shaking his head, Sora had continued. "No, not this one. The person I met was a former Organization Member... and she told me how she made friends, opposed the Organization...I saw how she acted. She was happy, scared, angry, sad...and she would have sacrificed herself if it meant helping me get stronger...she learned to feel...you can't fake a reaction like that...she was genuine and sincere." Sora said to them shocking them about the girl that was a former member of the group they had to prepare to fight against.

"I think that Nobodies can be good...if they know right from wrong...I think that most of the Organization are not inherently bad, but they are using the excuse that since they don't feel that they could get away with things...but if we do find some that can see reason, someone who can learn to feel just like her...then hopefully we don't have to have any fights...then they can be good like us...and then we can co-exist..." Sora said with great wisdom as Goofy and Donald looked at him in amazement.

 **(Continue Song)**

"Well, when you put it that way Sora, I can't argue wit'cha...I wonder where that came from though?" Goofy said a bit amazed at what he heard.

"Uh...honestly, I'm not sure..hehe...So what do you guys think?" Sora asks of them a bit worried.

"Ooh, I don't know...I'll give it a try..." Donald reluctantly agreed, still thinking it wouldn't work.

"Don't worry guys..." Sora said as he stretched his arms, "...we'll figure it out when the time comes *yawn*" Sora yawned loudly at the end of his sentence.

"Are you still tired Sora?" Goofy asked Sora, who got up still yawning.

"Maybe you should rest for a while." Donald suggested to the spiky haired teen as Sora stretched as he got up from his chair.

"Yea I think I'll do that. Tell me when we get close the world ok?" Sora said tiredly as he rubbed his eye and stood on a crown emblem on the floor. "Chip, Dale. Can you guys send me down?" Sora said aloud.

"Sure thing!"

"You got it!"

Not really sure who said what, considering that Chip and Dale sound similar, Sora was lifted down to a hallway in the Gummi ship and went to the first door to the left. Opening the the sliding door, Sora walks in and yawns one last time and plops on the bed, too tired to even go under the covers. His snores were the only thing in the room to be heard.

 **(End Song)**

 **(Location: Station of Awakening)**

"*YAWN*...mmm...wha?" Sora wakes up, his eyes open little by little as he stretched, as he sits up wondering why he's back here. Groaning, wanting to fall asleep, he falls back on to the floor not realizing that it was glass, and bangs his head making him comically roll back and forth on the floor in pain as he held his head. Then, after he had stopped when his head had stopped throbbing, Sora realized that there were some changes here again.

 **(Play: Dive into the Heart -Destati- Kingdom Hearts 2.5 ReMIX)**

There was a pathway to one of the other Platforms that were illuminated. And that Platform had another Pathway to a Darkened Platform. He had some bad vibes when looking at that one. He looks at the other Illuminated platform and wonders what was over on that one. But since there was no pathway, he won't be able to find out.

"Whelp, Time to find out what is over there then..." Sora said as he got up, rubbing his head. Then he realizes something. "Wait, where is Xion?" He said out loud as he looks around, until he palmed his face, knowing that the only place to be at was the other platform. "Ugh...she's probably over there...hope she's ok though..." Sora said as he walked up the pathway, looking at how it ascended slightly to the the Glowing Station. He also noticed that the Platform had a slight Green glow to it.

Getting closer, Sora was able to see that there were Two more Platforms that were hiding behind the one he was walking to. Going up to the Next Station, Sora had seen two figures that were in the middle of the glass platform. Looking Down, he sees that the image was vastly different than the one he was on. It had a picture of a short spiky haired blonde boy, with an gold and black pauldron, a piece of shoulder armor, with his jacket being two toned, white on the right, and black on the left respectively. He was also wielding an Black Keyblade in a Reverse grip.

Looking back up Sora had noticed that the figure in the middle with Blonde hair was this person, and he was talking with Xion. Glad that she was alright, Sora had made his presence known.

"Hey, Xion!" Sora walked up to her as she halted on her conversation with the blonde and looked over, smiling and waving at him to come closer. When Sora got to the pair, the Blonde smiled as he crossed his arms, looking at them. "Well Sora, it has been a long time huh?" the Blonde said, while Sora had on a confused expression, wondering if he knew him. Although there was one thing that stuck out...

"You know, you sound familiar? Have we met before?" Sora asks politely, wondering who he was.

 **(End Song)**

 **(Play: Ventus theme - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)**

"Yea, we have...It was a long time ago, back when you were a kid, 4 maybe...hehe, well how about this to jog your memory..." He said, then playfully coughing in his hand to prepare for the sentence. "You gave me something back when I needed it the most. A second chance. But now I have to go back to sleep again." He said Shocking Sora a bit at the statement, prompting him to ask.

"That was you? The little ball of light? But that was such a long time ago when you said that..." Sora said to the blonde as he smiled sadly.

"Yea, it has...I had a fractured heart when I came to you...and your light had healed me." looking down a bit, though he continued, "Well, I guess it took a while, but hey, I woke up here huh?" he finished lightheartedly to Sora. "My name is Ventus, or Ven for short. It's great to finally meet you face to face Sora." the newly named Ventus said as he stuck out his hand, as Sora returned the gesture, smiling at him.

"Well its good to meet you too, and I guess you already met Xion..." Sora replied while letting go and looking at the Dark haired former Organization member as she nodded at them.

"Yea we talked a lot about what was going on, and I had to brief him on the situation." Xion said to them.

Sora looks at them and nods, then comments on something. "You know, when I was a kid, that really got to me." Sora said, gaining Xion and Ventus's attention on what he was saying. "Back then, you sounded sad, and it was something I didn't like. I always wanted to make people happy, and when you told me that you wanted to stay, I thought that me doing so would make you happy." Sora said smiling a little as he held his heart. "I guess I was a little naïve then, but I it worked out in the end huh?" Sora said smiling while looking at Ventus, who smiled right back.

Nodding, Ven had agreed, "Yea it did, and for that I'm grateful." Ven said to them as he then grew serious. "But we need to talk about what is going on with this "Organization" that I'm hearing about..." he said to them as both Sora and Xion grew serious over the matter.

 **(End Song)**

 **(Play: Dive into the Heart -Destati- Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

"Yea, that was what I wanted to talk with you about Sora." Xion said to him as he looked at her. "We heard about what you said about the Organization, and while we agree that what you say is true to some extent, I don't believe that it would work for all of their members..." Xion said shooting down his idea about trying to reason with the Nobodies.

"Oh...why not? I mean, it worked with you, and you said that you made friends there...so what about them?" Sora said deflated a bit. Maybe Donald was right after all.

"It's not that we don't believe that you have the capacity to do it, far from it, its just the only reason it worked for me is because I am 'technically' you...and the only friends I had, are either at an impasse in either doing the right thing or staying loyal in fear, and the other is not necessarily in the Organization anymore **(3)**." Xion had said, apologetic about what she was saying, and would have gone with the plan that Sora had in mind, but knew first hand how cruel the rest of the Organization was.

"Oh..." that was all Sora was able to say at the moment.

"That and they won't stop at nothing to try and manipulate you into doing their dirty work." Ventus had said to Sora, as he got the insight from Xion about how manipulative Organization XIII was, and more likely still is.

"Exactly." Xion reinforced Ven statement, "Although I wished that I could do more than stay here, we'll help you anyway we can against the Organization." Xion said to Sora, which he remembered something.

"Right, ok...but um..." Sora looks around now wondering if he had to do what he thought he had to do here. Noticing his hesitation, Ven probably knew what it was that Sora was worried about.

"If your worried about the new powers that you will get by proving to me if you are ready, don't worry Sora, its not time yet..." Ven said to Sora as he visibly calmed down, not wanting back to back fights with people in his heart.

"Oh good, I've been beat all day. I don't even know how I was still standing..." Sora replied as he relaxed a whole lot. Putting his hands behind his head, Sora looks at the darkened Pillar far away that connected to Ventus's station and wondered out loud. "Something has been bothering me lately when I look at that one over there..." he said as Xion and Ventus turn around and look at what he was staring at. They both grew quiet at it's presence, and it slightly disturbed him.

 **(End Song)**

 **(Play: Xehanort theme - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep)**

The image was show in their minds eye of the Station being too dark to see the image on the floor, with what was a black fog hanging all around it.

"I may have something..." Xion said gaining their attention. "I speculated that it might be the Station that holds your darkness Sora...When I got here while you were sleeping, that Station has always been there out of reach...but when you woke up, I started to feel something there, but at the same time, nothing...it's odd." Xion said looking at the station apprehensively as she tried to make sense out of what she was trying to explain to him.

"But...if it is my darkness...why is the pathway connected to here and not to my Station?" **(4)** Sora asked her in confusion.

Ven, quiet the entire time, broke his silence and said, "I may have an idea, but for now, I think it's best to avoid that one as much as possible..." Ventus said as he scowled at that particular station that had a pathway connected to his own.

 **(End Song)**

 **(Play: Dive into the Heart -Destati- Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

"Right I'll do that. Don't worry, I don't think I would like it anyway...too many bad vibes..." Sora said reassuring them that he won't go near it. Motioning them to follow him down, Sora starts to walk back to his own station. Ven decided to stay behind, favoring that he might look after that weird connection to his Station for any abnormalities.

Nodding, Xion and Sora, that latter saying his goodbye for now, had walked back to Sora's station, wondering what else that they could talk about.

Stopping suddenly, Sora had turned around and looked at Xion, while she looked confused at his intense look.

"Hey Xion...you are me right?" Sora asks her, prompting her to tilt her head in even more confusion on the sudden question.

"Well technically, I am...why you ask?" Xion said to him.

"So that would mean that we share the same heart right? And since Ven is connected to my heart as well, you could say that he has a part of my heart too right?" Sora asks of her, to which she thought on for a brief moment and nodded at his question. "I have an idea, come on." He said dragging her to the middle of his station. Letting go of her he turned back around and asked her a question.

"Xion, how is it that I got out of here the first time?" Sora asks her.

"Um, well, before you tried to access powers that I held, so for that time when you won, I channeled a bit of light into your heart to push you back into the real world. Why do you ask?" Xion explains as she was still confused at what he was saying.

"And since I came here when I fell asleep, all I have to do is wake up right?" Sora asks her, and she affirmed his question with a nod, still confused. "Well I was thinking about something, you think you can stay here for a bit? I'll be right back ok." Sora said, then shined brightly as he was forcing himself to wake up to the real world.

Xion still tried to make some sense out of what these questions Sora was asking, and wondered what crazy thing that he was going to try and do. Then Sora vanished. So while she waited for him to come back, she felt something odd in her head. But then She grew shocked and looked up at the 'sky' in wonderment. Unknown to her, Ventus had looked up too, thinking and feeling the same thing.

 **(Location: Gummi Ship - Sora's Room)**

Blue eyes opened quickly as he sat up straight and looked at the darkened room all around him. Sora had an idea...a nearly impossible idea, but still he thought he could try it out. Channeling light into his hand, which illuminated the room a little, he clenched his hand and put it over his Heart, to which it glowed as well. Then he closed his eyes and began to try and feel out his heart from the wakening world he was in.

(Hey? Xion? Ven?) he thought loud, wondering if his voice had reached his heart.

 **(Sora? How are you doing that?)** Xion voice rang into his thoughts as she was astonished at what she was hearing.

(Hey? How you doing that?) Ven's voice had had cut through as he too heard Sora's thoughts from within.

(Oh great! So that Worked at least!) Sora though in happiness as he was smiling at that. He got up and started to try something else. (Ok, I don't know if it would work for you Ventus since I didn't unlock his power yet, but I'm going to try and do something ok?) Sora said as he was going to use his Limit drive.

(Uh are you sure you should be doing that now?) Ven said worried at Sora going to do something potentially dangerous.

 **(Wait! Sora! What are you trying to do?)** Xion asked worried that Sora might hurt himself.

(You said that you wished that you could do more to help, right?) Sora asked as he prepared himself.

 **(What does that have to do with anything?)** Xion asked, a bit sad that she could only help by staying within his heart.

(Well, I sort of disappear for a short while when I was going to use my power right? So...is it possible for...lets say...if something else were to happen?) Sora asks her, shocking her quiet at what he was suggesting.

(You mean try the change with her? When you use your 'Limit' Drive?) Ven says getting the idea of what he was suggesting.

(Yea! I thought that I would be better if she was able to re-experience the outside again through me...I mean, I know she tries to hide it, but I see it in her eyes...she's sad. And you know how I don't like it when people are sad.) Sora said as he was getting ready for what he was about to do. (So I'll quickly dive into my Heart and Channel my form to her. How does that sound?) Sora tells them of the plan that he had in mind.

 **(Are you sure this would work?)** Xion said nervously with a bit of hope. If Sora could do this, then there is no telling what else he could do.

(Won't know until we try right? Ok... ready...) Sora though as he channeled his Limit form to emerge.

"Ok...LIGHT!"

FLASH

 **(Location: Gummi Ship - Cockpit)**

"I guess we should go find Sora and tell him that we are almost there...wanna go and wake him up Goofy?" Donald says only for Goofy to shake his head.

"Nah, he seemed really tired. I think we should let him sleep a little more-" Goofy had stopped when he noticed that a bright light had flashed on the side of the ship outside.

"What are you looking at Goofy?" Donald questioned as he too looked at what his friend was seeing, only to see nothing outside the ship.

"Gawrsh, I could've sworn I saw something..." Goofy said as he looked over squinting if he saw what he actually saw.

"Maybe your tired too Goofy, you should sleep too." Donald suggested.

"Oh I'm not tired Donald, maybe I'm imagining things..." Goofy said trying to not look at Donald's worried glare. "I'll go see if Sora is ok..." Goofy said as he when to the same crown on the floor and asked Chip and Dale to send him down. As he was leveled down, Donald looked back at the front of the ship again, shaking his head and crossing his arms all while blowing air out his closed beak.

When Goofy had been sent down he went to check on Sora. Going to his door Goofy would have knocked, but heard something odd.

A voice...laughing? or Crying?

Strange thing was, it wasn't Sora's voice that he heard...

But a Girls... **(5)**

"Hmm..." Goofy hummed to himself, then decided to knock softly. Hearing the same voice gasp low, he heard some magic being used, then saw a small flash of light peer through the bottom of the door **(6)** , worrying him. "Sora? Are you ok?" Goofy asks, hearing nothing but silence for five seconds. Then...

"Yea Goofy I'm fine." Sora's voice was heard on the other side of the door before it slid open showing Sora, fine like nothing happened. "Is it time to go?" he asked Goofy.

"Yea we almost there, Donald wanted you to know. But what was that strange light?" Goofy questioned.

"Oh! That? Hehe...um, it's a bit of a secret that I was trying out, but I'll tell you about it as soon as we get up to the top ok? Sora says, to which Goofy nods while smiling at his friend. "Ok, lets go." Sora said as he and Goofy had went to go to the cockpit of the ship.

As they had went to the platform to go up top, Sora started thinking to the other two in his heart.

(Phew, that was close...) Sora thought to the others.

(That would have been very hard to explain...) Ventus said to Sora in his mind before turning to the other presence in Sora's mind. (Are you ok Xion?) Ventus asked of the dark haired girl.

 **(*sniff* Thank you so much Sora...)** Xion said happily even though she had let out a few tears a little bit.

(That's what friends are for...Don't worry ok...when I tell Donald and Goofy about what I tried they will accept you ok?) Sora said to the girl.

 **(Are you sure they won't freak out with me still being in the coat still?)** She had asked a little afraid of his friends reaction.

(Don't worry, They'll understand...I'll just let them ease into it...trust me ok?) Sora reassured her as he and Goofy had made it to the top.

 **(Ok...Thank you Sora...)** She said with gratitude.

(Your welcome...and Ven?) Sora said.

(Hm?)

(When I prove that I'm ready, I'll see if I could try it with you ok?) Sora said to the blonde boy in conviction.

(Hehe...looking forward to it.) Ven said as he chuckled at his enthusiasm.

 **(Location: Gummi ship - Cockpit)**

"Quack! Oh There you are Sora. Did you have a nice nap?" Donald said, gaining the attention of his brown haired friend.

"Hehehe, yea I did alright..." Sora said as he and Goofy sat down on their respective chairs. "Hey guys...I got to tell you something...during the rest of this journey, I'll start using my powers a lot...and I might start..." Sora stops his sentence to them, looking down in contemplation on how he should word his next phrase.

"Well that is it?" Donald says wanting to know.

"...Well I might start acting...even looking different, so don't freak out when it happens ok?" Sora says looking at them.

"Oh you don't have to worry about us, we've seen a lot of weird stuff happen before, right? So don't worry we wont freak out." Goofy said putting Sora at ease with his words.

"Yea, Scouts Honor." Donald said, holding his hand to his heart and putting up the three fingered salute.

"Hehehe, thanks guys...So you ready to land?" Sora said looking forward.

"Oh Boy! Lets go!" Donald yelled in excitement as Goofy laughed his trademarked laugh of his.

"Ok! Chip, Dale, we're ready to land!" Sora said loudly.

"Okie Dokie Boss!" They said together as the Gummi Ship, picked up speed and headed to the next world.

Hollow Bastion

 **(Location: Hollow Bastion)**

This world had a multitude of houses laid out throughout certain parts here and there. People were able to live in it was peaceful as they can, but the one thing that stuck out the most for Sora and the gang, was the Giant beat up looking castle overlooking most of the populated city.

Running to a stone ledge of the marketplace district, Sora had finally figured out what world they were in.

"It's Hollow Bastion!" Sora said out loud, surprised that it looked a lot different than before.

"Gawrsh, it looks kinda different know..." Goofy said what Sora was thinking at the moment.

"I hope Leon and the gang are doing ok..." Donald said, worried that these changes didn't split up the group they had met before a year ago. As Donald had said this, Goofy had seen what was on the roof of a nearby building. And what ever it was, wasn't good because they disappeared.

"Uh-oh. Looks like we're gonna have to do some fightin'." Goofy said as they nodded their heads as they prepared to continue onward with their journey.

 **(A/N) HA AND DONE**

 **Now I want you guys to speculate even more at what I tried to do here and give me more input as to what was good or bad on this one.**

 **Obviously no fighting Ventus yet, Sora isn't necessarily strong enough to fight him yet, and figure out what Sora did for Xion.**

 **(1) AXel's memories of Xion have returned.**

 **(2) You really should now who the hooded figure is, but also why he is not with DiZ at the moment.**

 **(3) Xion is talking about both her friends. Get an internet Cookie if you guess right about the last one. lol**

 **(4) Good question Sora, and you will find out in a few chapters...I think.**

 **(5) Think on that lol**

 **(6) Drive form ending.**

 **Well Next Chapter will be the adventure in Hollow Bastion, and meeting the Organization. But how will Sora, Ventus and Xion take seeing them.**

 **Soon, you'll find out soon.**

 **Until next time...Signed, TeaMDbzN-\/... #$*^$!#%%!$!$**

 **$!$%$ &$%$%%**

 **$%$%$%#$#%**

 **#$% &#%^#^#^#**

 **#%(Locat!0n: $tat!0n of Awak &ning)**

At the Darkened Station, nothing was moving. Nothing but the darkness that resided. The glass on the platform was pure pitch black that didn't even show a picture, and if it did, it would be too dark to see. The only other color that was even barely visible on the glass, was a few streaks of red here and there.

It was then that a wisp of a shadow had moved from the center of the platform, before more had started to come together, melding, molding, forming together, trying to give it shape. But then it collapsed. Back into nothing.

But it tried again...smaller this time...

Whatever it was, succeeded...partially...

Only making a rounded shape...

On the other Platform, more specifically, Ventus's Station, the boy in question had looked over that dark platform and hadn't taken his eyes off of it since Sora had left. He had his arms crossed as he watched whatever it was that was forming in the other platform. And Xion was right, he can feel something coming from over there. Something familiar...

(Why are _you_ here...) Ventus thought as he looked at the little dark shadowy mass on the other platform. He then narrowed his eyes when he saw what the small shadowy mass was doing next.

It showed off its glowing yellow eyes...

And a head of familiar hair...

Spiky Black Hair...


	4. Chapter 3: Courage

Chapter 3: Courage

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, Square Enix, Kingdom Hearts, or anything within this Fiction

 **(A/N) For the sake of convenience, all Nobodies that have an X that is not the first letter will not be capitalized ok. Now ONWARD!**

Key:

Talking

 _Emotional Talking_

(Sora and Everyone elses Thinking)

[Ventus Thinking]

 **(Xion Thinking)**

 **Armored/Heartless/Nobody Talking**

 _ **Armored/Emotional/Heartless/Nobody Talking**_

( **Armored/Heartless/Nobody Thinking** )

 **Chapter 3: Courage**

 **(Location: Market Place)**

After arriving in Hollow Bastion, Sora and the gang had decided to stock up on some items and equipment to carry on their journey. A couple of potions and ethers to have on hand with some new weapons Donald and Goofy could use, which they were happy for, and they were ready to go onwards. Donald was happy to see his nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie running shops in town, and was glad his business tycoon of an uncle Scrooge McDuck was ok too, although he seemed to be doing poorly with making Ice-cream for some reason with not getting the correct flavor right.

Sora was kinda worried that Ventus seemed too quiet for some reason. Xion must have decided to talk to him while he was traveling with Donald and Goofy. Yea, that must be it, besides, he'll just check on him when he has time later. So with the three of them making it through the shops, Sora had decided to look around some more to familiarize himself that this was in fact Hollow Bastion. Although, seeing some type of grid like ball appear and then vanish in a cylinder of light was startling in itself.

"Hey, What's going on?" Donald Duck says in confusion out loud. He wasn't really expecting a response from his friends, but the answer he got surely surprised him. And it wasn't even from Sora or Goofy.

"That's the town's defense mechanism." an unknown girls voice said, making the group look around, until Sora had decided to look up. Who he saw, brought a smile on his face.

"Yuffie!" Sora said happily as he looked at the older hyperactive ninja girl on top of a platform above them. She was smiling happily at them at first, before she seemed startled that some other creatures besides the Heartless were attacking them.

"Look out!" She shouted at them as Sora and the gang had dodged a couple of surprise attacks. They fell into their stances and got ready to fight once more.

 **(Location: Station of Awakening)**

 **(Play: Dive into the Heart -Destati- Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

Xion was sitting on the edge of the platform, looking a the lone Station that wasn't connected. She smiled sadly at its direction. She knew that he would be stubborn. Not wanting to show his face yet. But even she know that delaying would do more harm than good. She would have thought more on the subject, but then she sensed that Sora was fighting out in the outside world and tensed, getting ready in case Sora had to use his power, or...'That'.

She decided to get up and check on Ventus and see what he was doing. When she was walking up the path to Ven's Station, she looked passed it to watch the darkened Station further away. She was still unnerved at its appearance, wondering how Sora had such a large amount of darkness hidden away from the dark corners of his heart. As she reached Ven's Platform, Xion noticed that he was staring a the Dark Station with his back turned to her.

"Ventus, are you alright?" Xion asked as she approached him.

Looking back at her he wordlessly shook his head negatively, before turning his attention back to the dark Station.

 **(End Song)**

 **(** **Play: Xehanort theme - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep)**

"We have a problem...a big problem. Look over there and tell me what you see." Ven had said to Xion as he pointed at the Dark Station. Xion, doing so, would have commented on how she saw nothing but the darkness, stopped herself when she saw something move.

Something...dark...

Like if it was purposely creeping around to be noticed...

Question is...What was it?

Was it Sora's Darkness?

But even then...it shouldn't be able to make her this...tense? Maybe even Scared...

But Sora did have a point before...If it was his Darkness, why was it Connected to Ventus?

Deciding to test her luck on getting an answer, she asked Ventus a question. "Do you know what's over there Ventus? Is it Sora's Darkness?" She asked him, only for him to stay quiet for some time as he looked down. He looked back at her and gave her some type answer that he could think of.

"I think I have an idea...It might not be Sora's Darkness that's over there..." Ven said, leaving the identity of what might be over at the other station up in the air.

"If, it's not Sora's Darkness that's in his Heart, then...who?" Xion said as she slowed down on her sentence when she saw the little shadow morph a tiny bit. It turned into a jet black head near the floor, then it turned into a head of spiky black hair. Then it opened its glowing yellow eyes. Unlike most heartless, If that even was a heartless, that have pure yellow, this _Thing_ had black pupils and was staring dead at them. Then, it tried to push itself up from the floor, slowly making the upper portion of its body from the shoulders, until it broke apart in a pool of shadows.

Ventus, seeing this was shaking in anger as he saw _Him_ try to make more of his body. He then replied to Xion with an answer to her question.

"My own..."

 **(End Song)**

 **(Location: Borough - Minutes Earlier)**

 **(Play: Scherzo di Notte - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

 **[Information: Defeat all the Nobodies]**

Multiple Dusk Nobodies had appeared and surrounded Sora and the gang, Making them tense. And like a switch being flipped, everyone started attacking.

Goofy would start hitting the Dusks with his shield while being at a distance from Sora as said boy would slash at them with his Key-blade. Donald would stay close to Sora and mercilessly pummel the Dusks with his Staff with a combination of Physical and Magic attacks.

Using a Reversal on the Dusks, Sora attacked them as they seemed confused with them rotating oddly trying to find them. Sora attacked a few of them and they were sent flying away. Goofy threw his shield at the Nobodies that Sora had made fly in the air and took care of them instantly making them disappear. Sora seeing the towns defense appear, hit the ball at the Nobodies and it made a tiny POP on impact, damaging them.

"I Got It!" Donald had used his Lightning at some of the Nobodies and made them twitch a bit, stunned at the action. Sora had thrusted his Key-blade at the paralyzed Nobodies and attacked them, making them disappear too. "Rah!" Sora retaliated to a nearby Dusk that missed attacking him.

Goofy had bashed his Shield to a nearby orb and it hit a Dusk, damaging it. He then got close to Sora making sure to defend him when he isn't looking. Donald then used his lightning again making the last few Dusks paralyzed. Then Sora and Goofy Sliced and bashed the last of the Dusks making them drop a few shards and orbs.

Yuffie, seeing this, was glad that they didn't need her help and decided to drop in on her old friends.

 **(End Song)**

"Hey, you guys!" She called out to them as she jumped off the platform she was standing on to meet them. "I see you're still in top form." She said impressed at the way they handled themselves.

"What'd you expect?" Sora said bumping his fist to his chest, before continuing. "Looks like you're doing ok" he said to her, making her put her hands on her hips while looking at him with an odd expression.

"Well, what did YOU expect?" She said to them a bit sarcastically.

Donald decided to ask a question now. "How are the others?" He said wanting to know of the state of every one else here. She responded with a 'Great' as they smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Hey, Yuffie. Have you seen the King and Riku?" Sora asks her, wondering if they had any information. All he got was a simple 'Nope' and he deflated visibly as she ran around the corner. She stops though, and turns around to give out a compliment to the trio.

"But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again." She said as she stood there smiling at them.

Sora was about to make an impression of Leon for fun but he was a bit startled when he had a bit of a headache **(1)**. Flinching, Sora hid the headache with him rubbing his head. As he was rubbing his head, Sora had asked "What is everyone doing now?"

"Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. C'mon!" She said as she ran off around the corner to her destination.

"Hehe...she's always so upbeat huh?" Sora had said offhandedly as he watched her leave.

Goofy with his ever present optimism had replied, "Well she was always like that..." he said.

"Hehehe...yea. C'mon, lets not keep them waiting." Sora said as he and the gang ran to Merlin's House.

 **(Location: Station of Awakening)**

"Y-your Darkness?" Xion had said as she looked at Ventus in shock and confusion. "How can that be your Darkness? It looked j-just like..like-""-Sora? Yea I know..." Ventus interrupted as she was trying to figure out how that can be possible.

"It doesn't make any sense...If that is the case, it must be Sora's darkness." Xion said, confused at what she saw before and speculated on what she thought was the truth.

"No, as crazy as it sounds, it's not his...think about it. That Station is directly connected to mine, meaning it's linked to me..." He said as he pointed at the pathway between his Station and the other. "...I've been trying to wrap my head around it for some time though...how can he be here? I know he was destroyed last time, so how is he back? None of this makes sense..." Ven said frustratingly as he still tried to speculate on the matter.

"Whatever the case may be, we need to tell Sora as soon as possible after he is done in Hollow Bastion." Xion said leaving no room for argument at the matter.

"Why can't we tell him now? One telepathic link and done..." Ven said to her questioningly.

"We don't need Sora distracted now though, that would lead to him getting hurt or worse..." Xion said as she grew worried while looking up at the 'sky' sensing what was outside Sora's heart. It seemed like Sora was being reacquainted with his old friends at Hollow Bastion. Good nothing to worry so far. Wait hold up...

"Hey what is that?" Xion said pointing at the small glowing sphere floating down to the middle of Sora's Station.

Ven, seeing this, laughed a bit. "Go on, I'll keep an eye out here just incase anything happens." he said to her as she nodded and ran back down to the Station. As she approached the orb, she noticed that it was green with four gold stars attached around it **(2)**.

"Looks like you got your magic back Sora." Xion said. But unknown to her or Ventus, the Station that was shrouded in darkness...

Was slowly making a path to Sora's Station...

 **(Location: Borough - Outside Merlin's House)**

After getting back together with the 'Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee', as Yuffie called it, which consist of her, Cid, Aerith, and Leon a.k.a. Squall Leonheart, Sora and the gang had a lot to talk about. They had spoke on how Leon and the rest of his group had suddenly remembered them, something that bothered Sora since they forgot, and had been asked to help with the sudden emergence of more Heartless and now the new enemy arriving in Hollow Bastion, Nobodies.

With an obvious answer, Sora was asked to accompany Leon to the Baily. With Leon walking out the door, the gang was met with a surprise as Merlin poofed in with a cloud of Magic. So after getting Membership cards from Aerith, Merlin had asked about Sora's magic, to which he had drawn a blank at, and made Merlin give him a starting magic spell that would help on his journey. More will come to Sora as he progresses, but for now Sora now has the Blizzard magic spell at his command.

So as the gang takes their leave, Sora had asked uncharacteristically asked if Donald and Goofy would stay behind a bit **(3)** , something which confused them.

"Well what is going on Sora?" Goofy asked of him, a bit worried seeing Sora as he held his head.

"I don't know, I got a headache a little bit...let me just calm down..." Sora said as he winced a bit.

"Maybe you have that when you tried to remember your Magic that Merlin mentioned..." Donald said speculating on Sora's headache.

"Eh...yea, it must be that..." Sora said smiling a bit, although it was a bit strained. Turning around, Sora walked a little forward and nodded to them to follow him. "C'mon, let's go to the Baily, Leon is waiting for us..." He said turning around and running to the Baily, with Donald and Goofy in tow.

 **(Play: Scherzo di Notte - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

As Sora ran forward, more Heartless appeared from the ground, making him and his friends pull out their weapons and charged at them. Sora had sliced down a few Heartless here and there with Donald Backing him up with Lightning spells and Goofy bashing those from behind. Sora performs a cyclone command to brutally corkscrew a few Heartless in front of him, while Goofy was throwing his shield like a boomerang. Donald followed up with a Lightning attack at the other Heartless, disintegrating them.

"Phew...man they appear when you least expect them to..." Sora said as he huffed a bit from the fighting. (Man I'm outta shape...) He thought to himself as he ran ahead to the stairs near the entrance to the Baily.

[Yea I'll say...You were fine before...] Ven's thoughts rang through his head.

(Oh Ven! Um, don't worry about it, it's probably nothing...Xion? You there?) Sora said, maybe thinking that being asleep for a year might do that to you.

 **(I'm here...It looks like you have your magic back Sora!)** Xion said happily to Sora as he was going up the stairs with his friends.

(Uhh, Hold that thought...) Sora thought as he prepared himself again. Being surrounded by more Heartless again, Sora attacks them once more as he combos one in the air then allows Goofy to throw his shield at the airborne Heartless.

"Donald! Lightning"

"I Got It!"

"Rah!" Sora swung at another Heartless and made it fly, then Donald's Lightning attack destroyed it. Then he pointed at a far away Heartless and gathered his magic into the Keyblade.

"Freeze!" Sora shoots out a ball of ice at the intended target, incasing it in ice. Then Goofy bashed it, shattering the Heartless in pieces.

 **(End Song)**

 **(Play: Reviving Hollow Bastion - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 ReMIX)**

"HaHa! C'mon Guys! Let's Go!" Sora said as he and the gang ran to the gate entrance to the Baily.

[Sora, whenever your finished here, we'll need to talk...] Ven said to him seriously, slightly confusing him.

(Can't you just tell me what you need to say now?) He replied to them.

 **(I think it's best that you finish what you're doing here first before we tell you. It might lead to a distraction...Don't worry though, we'll be here if you need help.)** Xion said to him hoping he won't think too much on it for the time being.

(Thanks Xion. I appreciate it.) Sora said gratefully to her.

"Sora are you ok? You seem to be spacing out?" Donald questioned worryingly as he saw his friends eyes glaze over as if thinking.

Yea he's not that far off...

"Huh? Oh, Don't worry. I'm fine Donald. Just thinking about something..." Sora said as he left through the gate leading to the Baily with Goofy and Donald in tow.

 **(Location: Baily)**

Walking forward on an odd hallway, Sora and the gang had seen Leon overlooking a large clearing on a balcony.

(I wonder what Leon wanted us to see...) Sora thought as he went up to the man as he was leaning on the wall beside him.

Seeing Sora approach him, Leon had turned to address the situation. "Look at that..." he said to them as he gestured to the clearing.

Donald hops on the ledge to look since he was shorter, and Goofy and Sora looked over the ledge and saw what Leon wanted them to see. What they saw shocked them.

It was the Heartless Castle, with it surrounded by a mass of Heartless.

 **(That's a lot of Heartless...)** Xion had said in Sora's thoughts, worried on how they accumulated so much.

"We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows, maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything..." Leon had said, before he pointed at the mass of Heartless at the bottom. "Except...for that..." he then points lower at the path going to the Castle. "And that..." Leon had said pointing at the new enemies that were lurking around at the bottom.

Nobodies...

[That is Not Good...] Ven thought as Sora agreed with him. Sora turns his attention to Leon. "We'll handle them..." Sora said reassuring Leon.

"Well that's good to hear...So Sora, do you know what's going on then?" Leon asked as he wanted to get more info on what could be an even worse potential enemy then the Heartless.

"Well, there's this guy that Donald and Goofy know named Pete, who has been going around plotting with the Heartless. But he's not the brains behind all this...What we need to worry about are the Nobodies." Sora said to Leon.

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge too!" Goofy said to clarify who were controlling the lesser Nobodies.

 **(End Song)**

 **"You Called?"** a deep mysterious voice said.

That startled the four man group into wondering where the voice was coming from. Sora had turned his head wondering what was going on, but was deeply unnerved at how deathly silent it got afterwards. Sora runs to the other end where a staircase was and looked around some more, only to come up with nothing.

 **(This is bad...)** Xion muttered in worry as she remembered _That_ particular voice.

[What's going on?] Ventus said in slight confusion.

(It's them isn't? The Organization?) Sora said in his thoughts to them questioning and answering his own question.

 **"You're doing well..."** Said a slightly higher pitch voice.

"Who's that?" Sora said summoning his Kingdom Key-blade at his side.

 **"This calls for a Celebration..."** said the first deep voice.

 **(Play: Desire for all that is Lost - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 ReMIX)**

Then, Two Dusk Nobodies appear at the end where the stairs began, making Goofy and Donald run at them. Sora would have ran with them but he was interrupted by more Nobodies appearing behind him.

Seeing them fly past Leon, as he was a bit surprised at their sudden arrival, Sora had seen where they were going and jumped into action. Falling into a stance, and seeing Leon pull out his 'Famed' Gunblade at his side, they ready themselves to do battle against the Nobodies.

 **[Information: Defeat all the Nobodies while protecting the Gate!]**

[Sora! You have to stop them from breaking down that Gate and going into town!] Ventus had said frantically, not wanting those Nobodies to be apart of the Heartless that tormented the town already.

(You Don't have to tell me twice!) Sora had said to Ventus as he ran and intercepted the Nobodies that got near the gate. Slashing at them, Sora spun his blade twice to keep them away from the gate. Dashing at them, he cut one down and then juggled one in the air, decimating the Nobody.

Leon had seen this and impaled a Nobody from behind and slashed at the offending attacker into nothing. Then, he dashes at two that appeared, and qucikly does away with them with four nearly invisable slashes with his Gunblade.

Sora blocked high from an incomming sword attack from a peculiar Samurai-esqe Nobody, then backed up from its continous slashes. Sora got hit from behind, then got hit twice more by the sword weilding Nobody before flying upward in pain.

 **(Sora! Be careful!)** Xion's thoughts rang through his head in worry.

Using an aerial recovery to right himself, Sora had slashed at the Dusk Nobody that sneak attacked him in mid air and destroyed the Dusk. Landing, he sees the Samurai Nobody fall into a stance **(4)** , slightly confusing him, but then got the gist of what was happening. Holding his Key-blade up in a sword stance, Sora closed his eyes and waited...

Waited...

 **SLASH**

With his eyes open, the nobody fell apart as Sora had slashed it in two, obliterating it in a match of swordsmanship. No time to rest though because three more Samurai Nobodies had appeared.

"Oh great, this is totally fair..." Sora said to himself as he blocked again from one of the Samurai's slashes, but was taken aback from the sudden hit on his left from a Dusk that he didn't see appear.

"Guh! Ok that's it..." Sora said angrily at the Nobodies as they got closer.

 **(Sora your injured! Quick, use your Drive Now!)** Xion said to him, hoping that no other means of harm will befall him. Sora nodded at that, gathering light magic before releasing it all at once.

"Alright...Give me Strength!"

 **FLASH**

Leon had just finished cutting a Samurai Nobody down with his super heated Gunblade before a bright light had flashed all around the area. Turning he sees three Samurai and one Dusk Nobody fly back as Sora had essentially 'changed'. He had on what he could describe as his old clothes.

 **SLASH**

The Dusk Nobody vanished as Sora had his back turned from the three Samurai Nobodies, that looked onward at the Key-blade bearer. One tried to attack Sora, but was caught off guard as Sora summoned another Star motif Key-blade and struck down the Nobody.

With the Kingdom Key and Star Seeker on his right and left respectively, Sora dashed at the two Samurai Nobodies that drew their swords and clashed at them. Spinning, Sora cut down the two Samurai Nobodies with his Key-blades and blocks behind him in an X as another Samurai Nobody tried to sneak up on him. Using the Block to his advantage, Sora sliced the Nobody down with two more slashes. Seeing the two Dusks appear at both his sides, Sora channeled his Light Magic to both his Key-blades and shot them both at the Nobodies stunning them with a small Ragnarok shot. Sora then slashes at the one on his left, making it shatter, then throws the Kingdom Key with one Strike Raid, effectively defeating them. Re-summoning the Kingdom Key to his right hand, and recalling Star Seeker, Sora looks around to see if any other Nobodies were around.

 **(End Song)**

Seeing that there were no Nobodies around, Sora didn't drop out his Limit Form in case of any other appearances fro other Nobodies. Especially with Organization XIII around. His hand felt a little hot though **(5)** , but that's probably from all the fighting. He saw that Leon was busy checking to make sure that the gate was ok after the fighting, so at least he was ok...So Sora ran to the edge where he first heard the voices. He wasn't Disappointed.

 **"The Key-blade...a truly Marvelous Weapon. Were it only in more... _Capable_ hands..." ** The First Deep voice said as it was echoed all around.

 **"HaHaha"**

 **"Hehehehe"**

 **"..He..Hehe"**

Multiple voices were laughing all around as Sora was trying to decipher where the voices were coming from.

 **(Oh No...)** Xion said within Sora's thoughts. The idea of Xion being scared, somehow was unsettling to him enough to make him mad.

"Show Yourselves!" Sora yelled out, trying to get the Organization out in the open.

[C'mon Sora, calm down...] Ven said hoping to placate Sora so he wont run into a fight he won't be prepared for.

 **(Play: Organization XIII - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 ReMIX)**

A small dark shroud had lifted away from a nearby roof of a building, and Showed a Tall Dark hooded figure, an Organization Member, before said person lifted their hands up and more and made the Five other members of the Organization appear next to them.

Goofy and Donald had returned from their battle an were side by side next to Sora, and saw who appeared on the roof tops.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy had said in shock.

[Looks like they have arrived...] Ven had said, a bit nervous about the whole thing, but remained strong.

Looking back, Sora had wondered if fighting them now is a good idea. But for some reason, one of them seemed familiar. Their leader...despite having his hood up...

It was like he saw That person before **(6)**...

 **(Sora wait! You can't fight them Now...You're not Strong enough yet...)** Xion had quietly reminded him of the predicament he was in.

(I know...but I won't allow them to push me or my friends around...especially You...) Sora thought out to her as she was shocked on how much Sora had cared.

"Why are you doing this!? Why make everybody's lives worse by attacking them? If you keep doing this, then I'll have no choice but to stop you!" Sora said with conviction as he pointed his Key-blade at them.

 **"What a shame...And Here I thought we could be ' _Friends'_." ** Said their Leader as he and the other Five started to disappear in a dark cloud, all the while laughing at the boys expense.

 **(End Song)**

Seeing them leave, Donald had ran to the stairs, only to be interrupted by another dark cloud shooting out from the ground, making Donald look back at where they were.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" Donald said as Sora, Still in his Limit Form, and Goofy had appeared next to him.

 **"Oopsy-Daisy..."** Said the different voice, slightly higher pitch, seemingly not care about what Donald was saying.

"You think this is Funny?" Sora said angrily at him.

 **"Now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?"** He said to Sora, almost sarcastically.

[He...sounds familiar...] Ven said within Sora's thoughts, making him think on how he recognizes him.

"You think we can't take you?" Sora says challengingly at the mysterious Hooded Nobody.

 **"Pfft...as if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing..."** The hooded Figure said to him.

"Fine! Then we'll stop you right here!" Donald Duck said to him, wanting to get this over with.

 **"See, that would work-if I were just 'any' Old Dude... 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing 'any old' about me..."** The Nobody said to them sarcastically, really not caring about what they had to say.

"Tch, yea right. That's some tough talk for a guy like you to stand on the sidelines while the other Nobodies did all the fighting!" Sora said to him, trying to get a rise out of him.

 **"Oh dear..."** The figure said while bending over slightly like he was talking to a child. **"I think you got the Wrong impression..."** He said low to him.

"You gonna cry about it?" Sora said, trying to goad the individual.

[Sora! I said Calm Down!] Ventus forcefully said to Sora.

 **(Yes Please listen...)** Xion said worried that something might happen.

(I'm Sorry...but I need to show them that I'm not afraid...) Sora had said to Ven in his thoughts, hoping he would understand.

 **"As if...Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?"** He said ominously to them.

"Remind Me?" Sora said confusingly, before scowling at the man in the hood while falling in his stance.

For some reason, him doing this made the Nobody Laugh...and that startled Ven within Sora's Mind.

[I knew it!] Ven exclaimed out loud.

(Knew what?) Sora questioned Ven in confusion.

As Ventus was about to answer, he was interrupted by the Nobodies Talking.

 **"That's Right, ' _He_ ' used to give me that same exact Look..." **He said, almost like he was reminiscing about what Sora did. Slightly confused, Sora was connecting the dots on why Ven was able to recognize him, and why this person was comparing him to someone else. He concluded that they must have met before.

Deciding to play along with his taunts, Sora replies back. "Really now...and who would ' _Dare_ ' try that to you?" Mocking him while saying this.

 **"Gee, I don't know...Want to find out?"** He said lowly while having his arms spread like he was about to fight.

 **(Sora...do you mind...)** Xion subtly saying what she wants to do.

(Are you sure?) Sora said in worry for her safety. He didn't know why, but he seemed to know that she nodded at his question.

[Look's like she's made up her mind Sora.] Ven said to him.

(Sigh...ok. Xion?) Sora asked of Xion.

 **(Hmm?)**

(Be careful...)

 **(Thank you...)**

Sora stands from his stance while calmly looking at the figure in front of him. He holds out his arm in front of his friends to get in front of them.

"Hold on guys...I wanna show you and this guy something..." Sora said as he stood in front of them while looking dead at the hooded figure.

 **"Oh you want to show me something huh?"** The Organization member said as he slightly tensed, preparing himself if this were to be an attack.

Smirking, Sora said to him, "Well, you might get a little shocked at what will happen..." he said while channeling light magic in his hand, then placing it upon his Heart.

"Uh...Sora?" Goofy nervously said wondering if this was a good idea.

"Remember what I said back at the Gummi ship? That I would start to look and act different..." Sora said with his back to them. Looking back at them, Sora replied, "Don't worry guys, trust me..." before turning back to the Lone figure.

"Ready?" Sora said, but not giving him the chance to respond, before unleashing his Light magic all around him.

"Light!"

 **FLASH**

The bright light surrounded Sora's form entirely in a sphere of pure protective light magic, slightly blinding the three who were seeing it, before the light crumbled away shocking Donald and Goofy.

 **"Oh? Well look at that..."** The Hooded figure said as he looked at the other person that stood in Sora's place. Gone was the Spiky haired teen, but in his place was another smaller hooded figure, although slightly shorter and slender than he was, staring at him emotionlessly.

Donald and Goofy were shocked that an Organization member had literally taken Sora's place, wondering what had happened to him. He said for them to trust him, even reminded them about what they said back at the ship. So this must be what he meant.

 **"Hahaha...well it looks like little ' _Poppet_ ' came back after all...So how you been XIV?" **He said to the new comer, to Donald and Goofy, with a bit of malice in his voice.

All the figure did was raise their hands to drop their hood off, revealing their short black hair to the figure. When Donald and Goofy got a good look at the person, they realized that this was a girl and looked a lot like Kairi when they met her about a year ago.

The girl scowled at the Hooded figure, who looked like he was about to be ready to attack again. All she did was stare...

 **"What? Got nothing to Say? I'm Hurt..."** He said sarcastically to her, trying to play at her quiet nature, thinking she won't say anything...

Until she spoke...

"Shut up Xigbar..."

Flinching at the tone of voice that she had, and revealing his name, the newly named Xigbar had stopped and looked at the girl in front of him. She had that spark in her eyes, something that he only saw once. For some reason, he was always reminded of some other Blonde haired punk that he saw many years ago. But now? He finally sees her for who she really was.

Not as Sora's replica.

Not as some Back-up plan to control the Key-blades.

But as a Threat...

As...

Xion...

Standing up straight, Xigbar had clenched his hand into a fist, but made no other outward moves.

"It doesn't matter what you or the Organization will do...at the end of it all, you and the others will fail...just like what you tried to do with me..." Xion said with conviction as Xigbar had turned his head to the side a bit.

 **"Humph, so you say...but heads up...we won't go easy on you or Sora...mark my words kiddo."** Xigbar said to her as he pointed his two fingers at her in a 'pistol' like position.

All she did was scowl at him more.

With nothing else to say, Xigbar made a dark cloud appear from his feet, slowly disappearing in front of them.

 **"Be a good girl now..."** He said as he disappeared into the Corridor of Darkness.

Donald would have gone after him, if the Dark haired girl didn't stop him from advancing forward. Backing up from the girl, they wondered if she was the girl that Sora was talking about. The 'Nobody' that can feel...

Well only one way to find out they guess...

"Gawrsh? You're the girl that Sora was talking about ain't 'cha?" Goofy said to her, making her comically flinch up in surprise, then hunch a bit in embarrassment.

Turning, Xion had looked sheepish while nervously laughing at Donald and Goofy's direction.

"Hehehe...I guess we have some explaining to do huh?" Xion had said to them shyly.

"I'll say..." said a voice making the three turn around and see Leon stepping forward while looking at Xion intently. "With that Cloak you have on, I assumed that you were apart of the Organization...but your actions speak otherwise." Leon said out loud, speculating on her appearance. "Although I wonder...how you are here instead of Sora?" he said to her while folding his arms together.

A little shy, Xion had responded, "Well...I could bring him back to answer your questions..." She said as she channeled light magic into her hand and laid it upon her Heart. She was then engulfed in a flash of light, covering her form until the light diminished from her.

And standing in her place after it was over...

Was Sora. Back in his regular black clothing from before...

Shaking his head, with his spiky hair flailing about when he did so, Sora stops and looks at his friends, and sheepishly laughs while rubbing his head.

"Hehehe, I guess you guys met Xion huh? What do you think?" Sora asks of them, still rubbing his head.

"So that's the girl you were talking about?" Donald said to him.

"Wow! How were you able to do that?" Goofy said amazed with what had transpired.

"Yup that's her! And how I was able to do that is cause I was able to channel my Drive form onto her! Since she is a part of my Heart, I can essentially switch places with her." Sora explained to them.

"What do you mean by 'a part of your Heart' anyway?" Leon had said to them smirking a little bit.

Sora, seeing the smirk on Leon's face, knew he was walking into something unexpected, told him while scratching his cheek. "Well...she is...I guess...another me that was made by the Organization..." Sora said.

"Oh? I knew there was something 'off' about you Sora..." Leon had said chuckling a bit while Goofy and Donald laughed and giggled lightheartedly from the joke.

Blushing in embarrassment, Sora took out his membership card that was given to him by Aerith. "Heyyy...I'm still me! Besides it says it right here..." Showing off the Membership card to them.

"The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary member-" **Flash**

Seeing the card glow in pure white shocked Sora and the gang. It even shocked Sora more when the Key-blade started to shine with it as the Card floated in midair.

"What's this?" Leon said slightly amazed at the spectacle.

"Gawrsh, ya think...?" Goofy said as he speculated on what was happening.

[You know what to do Sora...] Ven said as said boy nodded. So getting ready with his Key-blade, Sora was bathed in an aura of light as the floor below him had created a Crown symbol of light. The Card showed the Keyhole above as Sora had pointed his Key-blade to it, hitting it with a beam of light before everything faded away.

"Ohh, now I get it...That must've been the gate Yen Sid talked about." Sora said as he looked at his Key-blade.

 **(Play: Sora - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 ReMIX)**

"Oh Boy!" Donald said as he was excited at the turn of events.

Turning to Leon, Sora, with confidence, said "Sorry to run Leon, but other Worlds are calling!"

Nodding, Leon responded, "Yea, Organization XIII...they look tough..." he folded his arms as he said this. "You guys be careful out there alright?" he finished.

All three nodded at him. "We'll see you soon ok?" Sora had said.

Smiling at them, Leon had waved at them. He then heard something coming from the Sky. Looking up, Leon, Sora and the gang saw a big red ship fly down to open the entrance inside while still floating somewhat in midair.

"It's the Gummi Ship!" Goofy said in happiness.

"C'mon let's go!" Sora said while running inside with all three. As Donald and Goofy went further inside, Sora turned back to Leon.

"Tell everyone we'll be back ok?" Sora said as he waved bye at Leon while the doors closed.

All Leon did was smirk as the ship flew off into the sky. (Great things will happen from that kid, I just know it...) Leon thought as he walked away back to Merlins house.

 **(End Song)**

 **(** **Play: A Twinkle in the Sky - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 ReMIX)**

 **(Location: Gummi Ship - Cockpit)**

As the Gummi ship few away from Hollow Bastion, two more paths were open to the gang. But one problem...

"Hey What happened to Twilight Town?"

"It's Gone!"

Chip and Dale were confused as were Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"That is creepy..." Sora said a little freaked out on how that World was seemingly blocked.

 **(Oh...the Town is Gone...)** Xion said sadly, already missing it.

[That is very strange...] Ven said slightly suspicious a the towns disappearance.

"Gawrsh, you think we could do something about it?" Goofy said to either of them.

"Ahh...maybe if we open the other worlds, we could probably reopen Twilight Town?" Donald made the suggestion.

Thinking on it, Sora nodded at what Donald said. "Yea, we could open it another time...I just hope the people in the town are ok though..." he said worried.

"Oh don't worry Sora...they'll be O.K." Goofy had reassured him.

"Alright...wanna take a break after all that fighting we did before we go jumping into the next World?" Sora had suggested to them.

"Oh Boy! Let's do that. I'm hungry!" Donald said as he hopped off the chair and went to the crown emblem on the floor before being lowered down. Sora laughed at Donalds action before turning to Goofy.

"How 'bout you? Cause I'm kinda tired..." Sora said rubbing his eye a bit.

"Oh Don't worry about me Sora, you can catch up on your sleepin'..." Goofy said to him smiling.

"Hehehe right, thanks Goofy...and please keep an eye on Donald..." Sora said as he went to the crown emblem to go into his room.

Laughing his trademarked laugh of his, Goofy responded back, "You betcha!"

Smiling back at Goofy's laugh, Sora was lowered down to the hallway where the bedrooms were. Going to his room, Sora laid back onto the bed and closed his eyes.

(Ahh, some nice sleep could do me some wonders...) Sora said resting peacefully, finally able to relax...unfortunately...

[Sora...sorry but...we need to talk...it's urgent...] Ven said as he was slightly apologetic on interrupting Sora's sleep.

(Oh...ok let's talk-) [-No...Face to face.] Ven said.

 **FLASH**

And with that, Sora was transferred into the recesses of his Heart.

 **(End Song)**

 **(Location: Station of Awakening)**

 **(Play: Dive into the Heart -Destati- Kingdom Hearts 2.5 ReMIX)**

Opening his eyes, Sora was met, yet again, with looking up into the 'sky' of his Heart, wondering about what Ventus had to say. Sighing loudly, Sora got up and looked around to see if anything had changed.

So far nothing...

(I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing...) Sora thought as he decided to go to the path that led to Ven's Station.

As he was walking up, he saw Xion there at the end of he path, looking at Sora with an odd expression. "Xion are you ok? You were fine a moment ago..." Sora asked worried.

"Its about what Ventus wants to talk with you about...come." She said motioning for Sora to follow her. He did, and was led to where Ventus was staring at the Darkened station intently. Knowing that Sora and Xion had arrived, Ven turned around, looking a bit grim at what he was about to talk about.

"What happened Ven? You looked like you've seen a ghost or something?" Sora said worried about him.

" _sigh_...you're not that far off..." Ven muttered to himself. Turning his attention to the Dark Station, he said to him, "Sora...I want you to look over there and tell me what you see..."

Confused but complied anyway, Sora takes a good long look at what was over at that platform. Barely seeing anything, He would have stopped...until he saw something move...

Just like what Xion and Ven had seen before, a shadowy mass was morphing a head with spiky jet black hair, reminiscent to Sora's own, with yellow eyes. Although the face was still trying to show some type of color other than the dark shadow that hung around it, he was still able to know that whatever was over there...

Looked almost like him...

"W-what is that?" Sora said nervously as the form tried to push itself off the floor, only able to make it up to it's shoulders, before breaking away into a dark shadowy puddle.

"That is what we may believe to be My darkness Sora..." Ven said as he turned fully to Sora.

"But if that is true...then...why does it look like me?" Sora said confusingly.

Xion, still was holding on to the idea that it was Sora's darkness, as odd as it sounds to her, had replied with a 'See?' as if knowing that Sora was skeptical on that idea.

"I wish I knew the specifics on how this could be possible, but for the meantime I know because I fought this same person a long time ago..." Ven said to them.

"Man this is bizarre...so are you saying that I would have to fight this person to gain his powers too?" Sora asked with Xion providing an answer.

"I hope it won't come to that, I would rather you avoid it as much as possible Sora..." She said not wanting Sora to use a power like that.

"Regardless of that, I think we should talk on that on another time...Xion, is it possible that you can leave me and Sora alone for a bit?" Ven said to her, slightly shocking her.

"Are you..." Xion stopped her sentence as she saw Ventus nod at her. Nodding back, Xion went to Sora, and gently grabbed his left shoulder.

"What is going on?" Sora said confused. He felt Xion grab his shoulder and he turned to her. Seeing the look of confidence in her, she nodded at him.

"Good Luck Sora..." Xion said as she channeled a bit of Light magic onto him, giving him full control of his powers. She then quickly left Ven's station and went down the path.

 **(End Song)**

As Sora looked on, Ven had put some distance between each other.

"Sora..." Ven called out to to him, making him turn.

"You know...you showed a lot of courage standing up to those guys like that..." Ven commended to Sora, as said teen was smiling bashfully at the comment.

"But there is a difference between bravery and recklessness..." Ven said knocking the wind out of Sora's sails as he visibly slumped forward. "We know how strong you are as do Organization XIII...with the rate you are going right now, I'd say that you should be able to take their Leader, provided that you have access to all of your powers and trained hard enough while fighting the Heartless and Nobodies that try to stop you." Ven concluded.

"Yea I know, but what does that have to do with-" Sora stops mid way and comes to a realization. "-You...you think I'm ready to gain a new power now?" Sora said a bit excitedly.

Seeing the look on his face, Ven chuckled a bit, before responding to him. "Yea, I think you're ready to take on the first level of your new power...If I'm right, this will strengthen your power significantly, but will sacrifice how careful you are. Essentially you will rely solely on your Key-blade. And that is exactly what we will do first." Ven said to him, then he pointed to the other two brightly lit glowing Stations that were near his own.

"From what I understand, there are three Tiers of Power that I hold responsible for. They are what you need to continue on this journey with your friends. And at the end of it all, you will need the Valor, and the Wisdom to become a Key-blade Master in your own right **(7)**!" Ventus said with conviction to Sora, who also had a look of confidence in his face.

"So are you ready Sora?" Ven said with a challenging smile on his face.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Sora said getting ready while having a determined look on his face.

"Good!"

 **(Play: Future Masters - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)**

Ventus summons his Key-blade on his right hand in a reverse grip. It was an odd curved Weapon, being black in color, while the handle guard was bronze, and slightly shorter than most Key-blades. It was Ventus' Wayward Wind Key-blade. In response to this, Sora summons his Kingdom Key at his side, ready to fight the blonde to claim the power that was waiting for him.

"Stay sharp Sora!"

 **[Information: Defeat Ventus with only your Key-blade!]**

"Hah!" Ven had rolled forward and tried to hit Sora with a five hit combo, but Sora had successfully blocked them and was preparing to counter-attack him. He would have tried to hit him, but Ventus was too fast by rolling to his left and attacking him again. Sora dodges at the last moment to put some distance from Ven with all the relentless attacks he was doing.

Sora then dashes at Ven's side and slashes at him, but Ven was ready for it by blocking Sora's attacks. Ven backed up, then swung down with three overhead shots with his Key-blade. Sora was slightly injured, but was able to take the punishment, it was only a few hits, so he charged again.

"Take this!" Sora bashed Ven with the Kingdom Key and had sent him back a bit. Sora runs to him again, but Ven popped back up and spun with his Key-blade, nearly hitting Sora.

"Yah! Roah!" Ven attacked again, forcing Sora on the defensive, as he swung twice. Jumping back, Sora had to formulae a plan while keeping his distance. That wasn't to be as Ven charged up his Key-blade.

"Ready...Hah!" Ven threw his Key-blade, reminiscent to Sora's Strike Raid, nearly hitting him as he Dodged Rolled out the way. Sora dashes to him, just as Ven was able to resummons back his Key-blade, and attacked him again.

"Back off!" Sora was able to push him back some more, dealing more damage. He then popped Ven up to use an aerial attack combination with spins and swings of his Key-blade. Ven retaliates with a well timed slash of his Key-blade, knocking Sora out of his attack.

Sora had to get away for the moment, taking far too much damage if this lets up. Backing away from Ventus, who was hot on his tail to keep attacking, he used a potion on himself, healing the damage just in time to defend from Ven's assault.

Guard-Guard-Guar-COUNTER!

"Aha!" Sora counter-attacked, with Ven stumbling back slightly while getting hit. "This is It!" Sora had thrust his Key-blade at Ven, making him fly back. Ven was able to get back up and jump up high in the air, before coming down on to the ground hard, trying to slash at Sora making a large wave with his Key-blade from out the ground. Sora jumped in mid air to avoid the shockwave.

"Bring it!" Ven shouted as he attacked Sora while in the air, spinning with his Key-blade, while Sora was juggled in the air from the assault. Flying back, Sora had landed and was hurt from Ven's attack.

(I got to end this!) Sora thought as he gathered light to surround his form. Ven seeing this, dashed at him to stop what he was doing but it was too late.

"Give me Strength!" Sora yelled out as a dome of light had engulfed his form, slowly changing his black clothes. When Sora had done this, Ventus flew back from the ensuing blast of light that came from Sora. When he got a hold of his bearings, Ven saw that Sora had now a different set of clothes.

[Great...he's at his Limit. Not good.] Ven thought, getting ready to defend as Sora pulled out the Star Seeker Key-blade to his Left hand, and started charging at him. Sora used Ars Arcanum the moment he got close to attack Ven, who could only block some of the attacks but was unable to defend against the rest from hitting him.

Sora then used his Ragnarok attack on the defenseless Ventus, popping him up in the air, then blasting him back with a Mega Impact, with Star Seeker flying by itself and rapidly Slashing Ven. Ven was then dropped on the floor, badly hurt and staggering a bit, but was about to unleash his most devastating attack on him. With Sora dashing at him, Ven began to charge up light energy to his Key-blade. Ven was surrounded by multiple pillars of light spinning all at once, before letting out a war cry, spinning around with the Wayward Wind blasting everything around him, just as Sora got close.

Sora was blasted back from the attack, injuring him badly enough to drop out of his Limit form and loosing Star Seeker, he was slowly getting up to finish his attack. Ventus had the same idea, as he too was drained of almost all of his energy. Ven and Sora had a considerable distance with each other as they locked eyes with one another. Both smirking, they run up to each other to finish with one last attack.

"ITS OVER!"

Both yelled as they had attacked with their respective Key-blades as if it were in slow motion.

 **SLASH!**

 **(End Song)**

Sora and Ven had slashed at each other simultaneously with their backs to each other, while in the end of their cutting positions of their attacks. Both were breathing heavily, until Sora dropped to one knee, while holding himself up with the Kingdom Key. Then Ven stumbles a bit and drops his Wayward Wind behind him, before dropping to the glass floor on both knees.

"Hehehe...Hahahahahaha!" Ven started to laugh as he fell to his back, his body sprawled out on the floor as he closed his eyes, slightly confusing Sora as he looked back. Sora had shakily gotten back up, dispelling the Kingdom Key away as he walks to Ven's fallen form.

 **(** **Play: Ventus theme - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)**

"Hey? You ok?" Sora said worried about Ven's condition. All Ventus did was laugh lightheartedly, but Sora had detected a bit of something else in his laughter.

He sounded like he was sad...or relieved...

"Yea...I'm ok..." Ven said as he looked at Sora, who was kneeling next to him. "...You know...it kinda reminded me of the good ol' days..." Ven said offhandedly to himself mostly while addressing Sora.

"You wanna talk about it?" Sora asked of Ventus, only for him to smile sadly while looking at him.

"Next time...ok?" Ven said to him, promising him that he will talk about it at another time. Ven chuckled to himself then spoke once more.

"You're gonna do great Sora...I just know it..." Ven said as he channeled Light magic onto his hand and placed it upon Sora's Heart. Then the light was engulfing Sora, slowly making him disappear from his heart. Before the light swam into his eyes, he could have sworn he saw a tear slip out of Ven's eye.

"Stay strong...for your Friends sake..."

 **(End song)**

 **(Location: Gummi Ship - Hallway)**

Donald had just finished eating all of his food, and was walking to get some rest by going into his room that was across from Sora's room. As soon as he was about to head in his room, he was interrupted by a sound coming from Sora's room.

"Huh?" Donald turned around, seeing light flood out from the bottom of Sora's bedroom door. Growing worried, Donald had knocked at his door, hoping to find out what was wrong.

"Sora? Are you ok?"

Knock-Knock

Silence...well not entirely, there was a low humming.

Knock-Knock "Sora?" Donald asked again...but this time he grew more worried now.

"I'm coming in..." Donald says opening the door to Sora's room...until he quacked out loud seeing Sora float above his bed in mid air with a mostly predominate red and black outfit while holding a curved Black Key-blade in reverse grip with his right hand **(8)**. Then, Sora floated down to his bed while the red clothing disappeared. Donald in his shock, had gone to Sora and shook him awake, making him rub his eye with his unoccupied left hand.

"Sora, Sora wake up!" Donald said shaking him more.

"Hmm...Huh? Oh hey Donald...what happened?" Sora said to him, until he realized that he was holding something. Holding his right hand up, Sora sees the same Key-blade that Ven had used against him.

"Wow! You have a new Key-blade! That's great!" Donald said excitedly.

Smiling, Sora recalled the Wayward Wind and sat up while looking up at Donald.

"Yea...It is..." Sora said happily.

 **(** **Location: Station of Awakening)**

Ven had stayed laying down from when Sora had left. He had remembered about his friends, the way they used to battle each other, test their strengths and find weaknesses from each other. Looking up at the 'sky' within Sora's heart made him wish he was looking at the Night sky again. Seeing the Stars flicker in and out...

Then a face...so familiar to him that was slightly blurred in his eyes, was looking at him in concern...

' _Ven!'_

She had Short Blue hair and Blue Eyes as bright as the ocean as she was named after its element...

"A-Aqua?" Ven said quietly as he was slightly shocked, until he rubbed his eyes and saw who was looking over him.

Xion.

"Ven? Are you alright?" Xion said in concern while healing him. After hearing the battle happening, she assumed that Sora had to prove himself worthy of using some of Ven's power. She was right.

"Huh?...Yea, I'm ok...Thanks..." Ven said slightly sad, though trying not to show it.

"Are you sure?" Xion wanted to make sure Ven was 100% ok. He nodded, making her smile a bit at him. "Well at least you're ok...Look over there..." Xion said pointing at one end of Ven's Station. It had made a path onto the Second brightly green Station next to his. But also the Dark Station had made a similar path toward it. "Do you think that Sora will be ready for what is to come from that?" She asked him.

"Don't worry...Sora will have a long Journey ahead of him...He'll get strong enough to face any danger head on, and conquer the darkness lingering within his heart as well...I know it..." Ven said in conviction.

"And we'll be there every step of the way..." Xion said smiling at him.

"That's right!" Ven said smiling while looking up within Sora's heart.

[I won't fail everyone this time...] Ven thought as he turned his attention back to Xion, who was also looking up. For some reason...Xion's appearance changed to that of his blue haired friend Aqua.

[That's a promise...]

 **(A/N) HAHAHAHAHAHA YES I DID IT!**

 **NOW JUST READ IT AND I'LL GET BACK TO YOU ON EVERYTHING ELSE.**

 **BTW THIS WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER LOL**

 **(1) The Headache will come to play later.**

 **(2) The magic picture in KH2**

 **(3) Sora has now experienced more of a headache hehehehe...**

 **(4) Duel Stance.**

 **(5) He gains the Fire Element.**

 **(6) The Secret Boss of Kingdom Hearts 1.5.**

 **(7) Valor Wisdom And Master lol HA!**

 **(8) Sora gains Valor form and acquires The Wayward Wind.**

 **Enjoy the chapter and Have fun giving me comments on how it went ok**

 **signed, TeaMDb/#%!#Q!$%**

( _Memories_ )

 _"My Heart Belongs to Me!"_

 _"You can't turn your back against the Organization!"_

 _"This χ-blade will open a door...one that leads to all worlds! Then, Key-blade bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! And just like the legend says, the Key-blade War will **BEGIN**!"_

 _"Please...just...put an end to me..."_

 _"Tch...no one will miss me..."_

 _"Sora..."_

 _"Do I...know you?"_

 _"I've been to see him...he looks a lot like You..."_

 _"Why! Why do you have the Key-blade!?_

 _"...Shut up!"_

 **SLASH!**

 **(Location: Station of Awakening)**

"GASP!" a startled voice had abruptly woke up as that person woke up and sat up straight from the floor they were laying on. Breathing heavily, the person had seen what they were wearing. A long black coat that had the hood up concealing their features. Looking around, the person noticed that in front of him, were two Key-blades that were crisscrossing each other as they were embedded on the floor. One was White, and the other was black respectively.

"Sigh...another dream..." they said in a teenaged male voice. He got up and looked around and saw that a path was made...far away to the Dark Station that was near the three brightly lit green Stations. Narrowing his blue eyes at the path that had a bit of shadows trying and failing to come over to his Stati-no Sora's Station. Looking Down at the glass platform he was on, it had a young Sora wearing his old clothes.

Grabbing the Two Key-blades, he walked towards the edge and sees the Main Station, where another Cloaked Person with their hood down, showing her black hair, was talking to a blonde haired Boy...and it made him clench his Key-blades tightly in Anger.

Putting off his Hood, showed his equally blonde hair that was the same as the one near the girl he was talking to. Then he spoke low to himself.

"I'll figure out a way to keep my promise to you Xion..."

He knew that he will...one way or another...because...

He too was Sora...or should he say..

Roxas


	5. Chapter 4: Control

Chapter 4: Control

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, Square Enix, Kingdom Hearts, or anything within this Fiction T-T

 **(A/N) I...am...soooooo...SORRY...I shouldn't have gotten writers block over something like this...for 5 months...but, I'm back...yay... T-T**

Key:

Talking

 _Emotional Talking_

(Sora and Everyone elses Thinking)

[Ventus Thinking]

 **(Xion Thinking)**

 **{Roxas Thinking}**

 **Armored/Heartless/Nobody Talking**

 _ **Armored/Emotional/Heartless/Nobody Talking**_

( **Armored/Heartless/Nobody Thinking** )

 **Chapter 4: Control**

 _(Memories)_

 ** _# &Q?%#Y$_**

 _"Better Hurry Ventus_ ** _#$Q!#_** _or you'll never see T_ ** _-!%$Q_** _again..._ ** _$!%?_** _"_

" _Why did the Key-blade choose me? **& Q!$? **I have to know."_

 _"It means you are not whole **!#O &%**You are incomplete..."_

 _"As a Nobody **%$W!** You don't have a Right to know! **&?!$%** "_

 _"There's no way you're taking Kairi's Heart._ ** _P &%!?&M$#&Q_** _"_

 _"It's ok Aqua **#$%** Trust me, that guy in the mask is History **!%%W & **He'll never bad-mouth T- **!$?R &** again."_

 _"Now that my body is about to perish **?M$ &Q **You and I will have to join together **& %U!?#**"_

 _"I need you... to do me a favor **!$%T &Q#**"_

 _"You Should Share some of that Hatred with Sora **! &D$#%I&** He's too nice for his own good... **!#M &%?QW%**"_

 _"All those hearts that I've captured..."_

 _" **#R$ &L?!& **NO! My Heart belongs to Me!"_

 _"Kingdom Hearts... **& W!%S?**"_

 _" **&!M#%?Y &!$%#...**_ _If you try and make contact with Kingdom Hearts, the last thing you'll get is your life back._ _"_

 _"Kingdom Hearts **!%R &#? **is Light!"_

 _"Set them free."_

 _"_ _The χ-blade will be forged! **!% &W?#&?M!XS&%!%$#&LOQ?$#**_

 _ **#?Y$%sO#%B#P &?#$%!OQPW**_

 _"I'll come back to you! I Promise!"_

 _"...I Know you Will!"_

 **(Location: Station of Awakening)**

 **(Play: Roxas -** **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 ReMIX** **)**

Blue eyes opened up as Roxas had awoken from another set of dreams and memories that seem to be his own, but also not. Still wearing the Organization garb as he was laying down, Roxas had gotten up to look all around Sora's Heart from where he was standing. Stretching out the kinks in his back for sleeping on the glass surface of the Station platform, Roxas sees the two black and white Key-blades that crisscross each other as they were embedded on the glass in front of him.

The White one he acquired as a testament of his promise to his best Friend. The Oath-keeper...

The Black Key-blade on the other hand...

The one that he had acquired to take Vengeance out on the Organization...

For the supposed 'death' of his friend...For making him forget about her...

Where she 'disappeared' into Oblivion...

Just thinking about it was making him angry...something that a 'Nobody' is not supposed to feel...

 **{No...calm down...you'll get your shot at them...}** Roxas thought as he unclenched his hands at the thought as he reached out and grabbed the two Key-blades. After acquiring the two, he held them on his side as he walked to the edge of his Station, where he saw the other Stations from afar. Looking down again, like before, Roxas was watching Xion walk up to the other Station that illuminated in a green glow. He knew that she was going to talk to the other occupant that was there, silently wishing that it was him that she was going to talk to...

 **{...But I can't face her...not after what I did to her...and failing to keep my promise...no...}** Roxas thought to himself as he put his hood up, as if to hide from the shame. Looking at the Green-lit Station from afar, he see Xion talking to someone with blonde hair, but he was too far for him to see what he looked like.

 **(End Song)**

Looking around once more, Roxas sees the long pathway that curved to the Darkened Station on the other side near the Green Station. Walking to the other end of the Station where the path began, Roxas had looked down at the edging, seeing Shadows wisp around at his feet, but would part as to not touch him.

 **{I wonder what sort of darkness Sora has over there...}** Roxas speculated as he and presumably the 'others' had a path to this Dark Station. Curiosity getting the best of him, Roxas readies Oblivion on his right hand and Oath-Keeper at his left as he walks down the path to the Darkness, ready of anything unknown that he will face.

 **(Location: Station of Awakening - Ventus Station)**

 **(Play: Dive into the Heart -Destati- Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

"From what I see right now, Sora is in a place called the Land of Dragons and he's reunited with Mushu..." Xion said as she had her eyes closed and arms crossed as she was speaking to Ventus.

Rubbing his head in confusion, Ventus asks "Um...who is Mushu again?"

Opening her eyes, Xion laughs a little at Ven's confusion and elaborated. "Mushu is a friend of Sora and was a personal summon that helped in his time of need when his home world was swallowed by the darkness." Xion said, while Ven gave an 'Oh' at that information. She continued, "Since Mushu is here, I guess that means that this is the Homeworld that he was talking about." she finished saying.

"Is there anyone or anything significant that's there?" Ven questioned Xion, who had a look of concentration on her face.

"Well...there is a war going on in this world, they met a girl that's disguising herself as a boy to help out, and from what I know, the Captain there is having Sora and the others do missions for them to turn the tide in their favor...but..." Xion had said, but hesitated on saying the rest.

Ven looks at her a bit worried, wondering why she stopped. "But what, and who is the girl?" He asked her, a bit curious.

Grimacing, Xion explained. "She's going by the name Ping...but the Captain...he's really not letting up on having any faith on her ability to fight, and if he finds out that she is a girl..." Xion said leaving that sentence open for Ven to fill in on his own, making him widen his eyes.

"Oh man...that's not right..." Ven said shaking his head at the dreadful thought.

" _sigh_...but it's the custom in that world..." Xion says sadly before looking up into the darkened sky that was Sora's heart. "Sora!" she says out loud, trying to get his attention.

(Kinda Busy Here!) said Sora in his thoughts...

Speaking of Sora...

 **(Location: Land of Dragons - Mountain Trail)**

 **(Play: Fields of Honor - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

"HAH! FIRE! RAH!" Shouted Sora as he did a combination with his Kingdom Key-blade at a few Nightwalker Heartless **(1)** that were in mid air, then using his Fire magic to burn the rest that were surrounding him, making them vanish. Landing, Sora blocks from behind an attack from a Shadow Heartless that tried to sneak from the floor and pushes it aside for Mul- err..Ping...Right Ping! For Ping to take out the Heartless while it was stunned. "Ping Go!" Sora called out.

Mulan, or Ping as she wanted to be addressed for the time being, was wearing Green Samurai Armor a few sizes too big, and had her fathers sword at the ready to take out the creature that she was fast approaching. "YAH!...Oof!.." She yelled out with a large swing with her sword, destroying the heartless in one shot, but was caught off guard as she slipped and fell on the floor for putting too much force into the attack.

Goofy bashes some Shadows away, before coming to her aid, worried about her health. "Are you ok Ping?" he questioned her in worry as he covered her to allow her to get up. He sees her quickly get up and has her sword at the ready once more.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine..." She says to Goofy, who nods at her smiling before throwing his Shield at Nightwalker, before it was blasted by Donald's lightning magic. Catching the Shield, Goofy replies to her, "Come on, lets go help Donald and Sora."

"Right!" Mulan says as she runs forward with renewed determination while looking at Sora bash at a large Assault Rider Heartless **(2)** as Donald fires multiple attacks from a distance near the final leg of the Mountain Trail.

"Donald back up and Heal...Goofy! Ping! Lets go!" Sora says as Donald hangs back and heals himself and everyone else as Goofy and Ping charges at the hulking Heartless. Ping dives at it hoping to stab the large Heartless, which succeeded, but for it to shrug off the blow as if it was nothing. Backing away, she avoids a punch from the Rider, then Goofy gets in front of her to block the multiple swings of the Riders Spear.

"Somebody come quick!" Goofy says in distress as he blocked more of the swinging spear. Sora throws a potion at Goofy healing him, then jumps over him to attack the Assault Rider as it stopped. Sora bashes it back with his Key-blade, making it stumble back towards the final obstacle, the boulder wall to the Village. Sora had a bright idea now that he thought about it. So switching the Kingdom Key into the new one he got from Ven not to long ago, the Wayward Wind, and decided to react to the obstacle and the Heartless at the same time.

"Lets go! Rockshatter **(3)**!" Sora shouted as he quickly hit the heartless and the boulders with a series of fast paced strikes, before backing up and thrusting forward with the Wayward Wind, obliterating the rocks and the Heartless in the way.

 **(End Song)**

 **(Play: The Home of the Dragons - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

"Phew, that was something huh?" Sora said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead while looking back at the group of four, with Donald healing Goofy and Mulan, and Mushu hiding within Mulan's armor.

"I'll say..." a shrill voice said making the group turn to see the three guards walk up to them.

Yao, the short soldier in red armor who spoke, accompanied by Ling, a lanky tall soldier in yellow armor and Chien Po, a rather large portly soldier in blue armor. "You ain't half bad..." Yao begrudgingly complimented

"A man among men!" Ling said to the group, but mostly referring to 'Ping', which she picked up on with a 'Thanks' as the three made their way up the Village.

As they walked away, Mulan seemed a bit distraught as she held her head down. "But...the Captain..." she mutters in worry, wondering if she'll even get his approval after this.

"Captain!" Sora says seeing him walk up the path with his two guards.

Captain Li Shang was the general of the Imperial Army. He wore dark colored armor with a red cape, and his sword by his side. As he approached the group of four, since Mushu doesn't count cause he isn't fighting, he heard a comment from one of them. Goofy if memory serves him right.

"Ping sure did great!" Goofy said in all his enthusiasm.

"He sure did!" Donald said backing him up.

With how things have been going on the war, and these four turning the tide, Captain Li finally decided to relent just a little bit. "Hmm...fine. I'll let you join my troops..." he said to him, before adding "But I'm still not convinced you have what it takes to be a worthy soldier..." with some skepticism.

 **(I'm really hating how he's treating her...)** Xion said within Sora, who was also getting tired of the way he was acting.

"Why not!?" Sora shouted at Li Shang, for he too was fed up with his attitude towards Mulan. Unknown to him and everyone else, while Sora was clenching his hand into a fist, small dark sparks gathered at his hand **(4)**. He would have continued to yell at him, if Mulan didn't step in.

"It's ok Sora..." She said to him while looking directly at the Captain. "I'll find a way to show him what I'm made of."

"Just give me a chance." she finished saying with conviction, now addressing the Captain, who smirked at 'Ping's' resilience.

"That's the spirit Ping!" "Sir!"

The Captain then walked up the hill with his guards, leaving the group behind to follow. When he was gone, Ping relaxed a bit from her posture earlier and slouched a bit.

" _Sigh_...I cannot keep this up..." She says out loud to them, prompting the other three to try and console her a bit. Mushu, the small Red self proclaimed 'Guardian' Dragon, popped out her collar to talk to her.

"Girl you don't got to worry about a thing! All you need to do is jump through a few more hoops to get on this guys good side and you'll be home free!" Mushu said excitedly to her.

"Yea he'll be so impressed with you." Donald said to reassure her.

"He'll won't know what'll hit 'em." Goofy said while doing his trademark laugh at the end.

"Yea, you don't have to worry? We'll have your back ok?" Sora said to her, making her smile at him and the rest of the gang.

"Thank you...we should go to the village." Mulan said to them who nodded in agreement. As they were making their way up the mountain, Ven decided to tell Sora something.

[Sora...what was that I felt?] Ven questioned to him.

(Hm? Felt what?) Sora said confusingly at him, not understanding what he is talking about.

[Well...its just... _sigh_...never mind.] Ven relented for the time being hoping it was nothing. But whatever he felt before...didn't settle well with him.

 **(Location: Land of Dragons - Village)**

After walking for a few minutes, the group of five made it up to the top of the snow covered village. Multiple buildings were here and there as they had some hay bunched up in certain areas. Mushu was out and about while talking to the others, but more specifically Mulan.

"Okay girl! Here's your big chance! I just saw this real shady guy, and I know it's Shan-Yu." He whispered loud enough for the group to only hear.

" _Gasp!_ Shan-Yu!" Mulan said shocked that he could be here ,while everyone else flinched at the prospect of his presence so close to the village.

 **(So close!)** Xion exclaimed in worry.

[Not good...] Ven said, not liking the idea at all.

"That's the leader of the Hun army!" Sora said to Mushu quickly while adding, "We have to tell the Captain-" "-Waaaait wait-wait-wait WAIT!" Mushu cut off Sora while shaking his head and his arms back and forth. "Everybody use your heads for a second." Mushu said slowly, making everyone calm down and think.

"Now...why are we here?" he questioned the group, but gave the answer to his own question. "To make the Captain see Mulan's-I mean, Ping's talents, and bring honor to her family." He said to them as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone thought about it and nodded at what he said.

"Soooo, let's go find where Shan-Yu is, by ourselves. Then if your lucky, you can fry him up good! Though...just tracking the guy down should earn us our stars...Captain Musclehead will have to notice my girl!" Mushu said as he was excitedly rambling to them while laying out the plan. All that was left was to get the go ahead from Mulan.

She thought long and hard about it. But eventually, her resolve had hardened and the will to prove herself won out in the end. She decided to go along with Mushu's plan.

"Ok...let's go." Mulan said out loud.

"We'll help out." Sora said to her, not wanting for her to go at it alone.

"Hehe yeaaa. Now we cookin'." Mushu said rubbing his hands together. "I saw Shan-Yu go in a cave outside the Village...I say we go now and ambush him." He said, while the other agreed with his plan.

So as they discreetly walked to the end of the Village, without being noticed by the Captain, the group saw the Cave near the end of the village.

"All right...in there. That's where I saw him go. Come on." Mushu said to the group as he quickly made it to the entrance of the Cave and waved them over.

[I don't know but I smell a trap ahead.] Ven stated to Sora, being suspicious about the whole thing.

 **(I'd have to agree on this...this doesn't look like a good idea...)** Xion said, agreeing to Ven's assessment on the matter.

(Oh lighten up will ya? Besides, we need to see if he even _is_ here to begin with right?) Sora said lightheartedly, trusting Mushu's judgement as he walked with the group further into the cave. (Besides...what's the worse that can happen?) he questioned to Ven and Xion as he walked to the end of the cave.

A Dead end.

 **(End Song)**

"There is nobody here..." Donald said as he looked around the large area.

"But...That's crazy! Check again!" Mulan said a little scared that they were duped on finding Shan-Yu.

"Oh well..." Donald said let down that they didn't find anything. So turning around, Donald went back to the pathway leading to the Village. Seeing this, Goofy turned and rushed to him all the while saying "Wait for me Donald!"

"Huh?" Sora said looking back. "Hey wait up!" Sora said to them, and would have gone to the duo if the whole Cave didn't start to shake.

"What in the world!?"

"Huh!?"

But as quick the cave shook, it was quick enough to stop shaking. Then, a large Barrier flew up from the floor near the entrance blocking Donald and Goofy from reentering.

"Sora!" "Ping!" Both Donald and Goofy yelled out to them in distress, seeing them trapped within the Cave.

 **(Dance to the Death** **\- Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

"Oh great..." Sora said sarcastically as he sees multiple Shadow Heartless and an Assault Rider Heartless appear within the cave to ambush them.

[I don't want to say I told you so...] Ven said slowly to him, while leaving his statement to him open for Sora to get the idea.

(Not now Ven...) Sora said to the Blonde while summoning the Kingdom Key at his side to defend himself and Mulan, while Mulan draws her sword in front of her.

 **[Information: Defeat all of the Heartless!]**

[You're gonna need more help Sora.] Ven said in worry about the multiple heartless that are surrounding them.

(Don't worry, only as a last resort ok...) Sora said reassuringly as he backs up a bit with Mulan, while channeling ice magic in his Key-blade. **(Be careful, and call upon your power if you need help ok?)** Xion said, filled with worry about being inside an in-closed space with many enemies.

(Like I said, last resort...) "You ready Ping?" Sora said aloud, aiming dead center at most of the Heartless and the Assault Rider at the middle.

"Right! Let's do it!" Mulan charges at the Shadow Heartless at the left, slashing it in two. With a cry of 'Freeze' Sora blasted some Heartless, making them stay frozen in place while the Rider was hit with the magical Ice attack.

"Rah!" Mulan attacked more Shadows but a few ducked into the floor, bypassing her to attack Sora. The Rider that was at the back, charged at the Key-blade wielder for attacking it, while more Shadows tried to ambush her. Backing up, Mulan blocked and dodged as best as she could while slashing at Shadow or tow here and there. (I have to regroup with Sora!) She said in her mind as she slashed at another and moved away to get closer to Sora. Speaking of Sora...

"Freeze! Freeze! Hah! Back off!" Sora spammed the Blizzard ability as much as he could on the Assault Rider from a far away distance while defending from a few Shadow Heartless that got to close. A good thing too because most of the Shadows were in the line of fire of his magic attacks. With most of the Shadows taken care of, Sora turned his attention to the Rider, but then more Shadows appeared to attack him from behind. Blocking from the sneak attack, Sora countered them with a well timed strike to the many Shadow Heartless. Mulan charged in and attacked one from behind Sora and destroyed it as well.

"Thank-AH!" Sora was cutoff from a fire attack by the Assault Rider and flew back, while Mulan was pushed back roughly by the Riders charge attack.

"Sora!" "Ping!" Goofy and Donald said witnessing the attack, wishing they could do something without this barrier in the way.

As the Assault Rider moved slowly towards Sora, who got up in pain but was still able to fight, Mulan slashed at the rider from behind, but wouldn't budge from the attack. Feeling the blade hit it, the Rider kicked Mulan hard in the chest, making her fly back hitting the wall in pain.

"Hey!" Sora shouted, and rushed at the Rider, who started to spin its spear to slice Sora into confetti. He blocked most of the attacks but was caught off guard at the final hit that he tripped up ad flew up in the air. Using an aerial recovery, Sora bashed the Heartless on its head multiple times. "This is It!" he shouted as he slashed at the Rider hard, causing it to drop its weapon and slouch horribly on its legs. As Sora landed, Mulan ran through the Rider, destroying it.

"You're ok!" Sora said happily, as Mulan held up a potion and used it on Sora to alleviate the damage done to him.

"No problem-Watch Out!" Mulan suddenly shouted as she pushed Sora out the way, as well as getting out of harms way from the Two new Assault Riders that appeared to finish the job.

 **(You have got to be kidding me...)** Xion said in irritation.

"Ok that's it...Mulan, don't freak out ok?" Sora said as he gathered light into his form. (You ready Ven!)

[Ready as I'll ever be.] Ven replied back to him.

"Wait what?" Mulan said hastily wondering what Sora was up to.

"Give me strength!"

 **FLASH**

Mulan had to cover her eyes a bit from the bright light that came off of Sora so suddenly, and began to hear slashing and grunts from either the two monsters or Sora himself that she couldn't tell. When she did open her eyes, she saw Sora with a similar outfit from earlier, but with a more dominant red color and little black here and there. He had, with what she could make out with how fast Sora seem to go with his attacks, two strange symbols on the knees of his pants, all the while holding the same black weapon from earlier in a reverse grip. (What am I doing gawking at him...I should help!) so with that in mind, shaking her head, Mulan rose and charged at the Assault Riders while Sora dodged left and right and attacked at their sides. "Yahhh!" Mulan had attacked the other Rider a few times before she was forced to dodge out the way from the spear it held.

"Hah! Rah! Gotcha!" Sora shouted as he used the Wayward Wind and his superior speed to attack one Rider and avoid the other in a spectacular fashion. Jumping in the air to avoid the Fire blast from behind, Sora concentrated on the one in front of him to bash repeatedly on the Riders head before coming down with a vicious slam to the ground with the Key-blade, making a shockwave popping the Rider up, then crashing to the floor in a crumpled heap. Sora turned to the other Assault Rider to quickly dodge out the way.

"You ok?" Sora questioned Mulan as he unintentionally twirled the Key-blade a bit in his hand **(5)**.

"I'm ok...Lets end this now!" Mulan said determined to get out of here. So without any other words, Sora and Mulan charged again, this time in a flurry of slashes that was already too much for the one conscious Assault Rider that was trying and failing to attack the two. Sora then sent a wave on the floor, popping up the other Rider, then Mulan jumped in the air and slashed the defenseless Heartless, destroying it. "It's over!" Sora said as he threw the Wayward Wind at the final Rider that was attempting to get up only for it to be destroyed by Sora single Strike raid.

 **(End Song)**

 **(Play: The Home of the Dragons - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

"Phew...it's done..." Mulan said as she wiped her head from the sweat that built up a little bit from the fighting.

"Good going Ping! You were amazing." Sora complimented her on her fighting skills as she smiled.

 **(She was really great out there.)** Xion mentioned in Sora's mind.

[I'll say. She did fantastic.] Ven said very impressed with how she fought against the Heartless.

Then a big flash near the cave entrance had shattered the barrier that was keeping Goofy and Donald out. They both were surprised but were able to get to Sora and Mulan.

"You okay?" Goofy asked them both in worry. Sora responded back as he held his hands behind his head and allowing the Drive form to dissipate.

"Hehehe, yea thanks to Ping." He said giving more praise to her making her blush a bit from it. Both Donald and Goofy nodded happily at the admission, even though Mulan would have been too modest to give herself any credit. Calming down Sora said, "C'mon! It's Time we report to the Captain!" as he jogged to the entrance followed by everyone else.

"But Shan-Yu wasn't here." Mulan said as they moved out the dead end. Mushu had popped his head out of Mulan's collar and retorted, "Oh please! That Hun is Old news! We're gonna tell the Captain how Dozens of Heartless stormed the caves, and Ping with you guys help took out every single one of 'em!" He said as he was already liking the plan that he said.

They slowed to a good walk as they moved out of the cave, chuckling at Mushu's comment, until Goofy said something.

"Mmm... _sniff_ , _sniff sniff_...do you guys smells somethin' funny?" He asked the gang as they moved closer, a little confused at his comment. Until...

 **(End Song)**

 **(Play: Hesitation** **\- Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

 **(Location: Land of Dragons - Village)**

...They came upon the village burned down to base, scorched and blackened from the fire that they weren't able to defend it from. Sora looked on with sadness and anger for what he was witnessing.

[It was Shan-Yu! He did this as a distraction!] Ven said angrily as he saw the what was left with the Village.

 **(Oh no! The people!)** Xion gasped out loud within Sora's mind, making him all the more sad and angry, not only to himself but to Shan-Yu and his army. Sora looked around some more as he allowed the sight to be committed to memory.

Mulan had moved forward also, wanting to get a good look at the destruction as well, but was surprised to see Captain Li Shang on the floor, sitting up near the destroyed wall, holding his right side, that was slightly bleeding.

"Captain!" Mulan shouted, gaining the attention of Donald, Goofy, and Sora who was clenching his hands in a fist unconsciously. As they ran to check on Li Shang, said Captain was trying to get up.

"Don't overdo it Captain!" Sora said to him hoping he won't do anything rash.

"It's just a scratch...ugh!" He said to them but he was in so much pain that he had to take a knee, making them draw closer to him.

"Captain, the enemy...where did they go?" Mulan said in a rougher voice to mask her actual tone.

"They...went to the summit..." Li Shang grunted out as he was able to say the location of the enemy to Ping.

"We'll stop them..." Mulan said determinedly to him.

"It kinda is our fault..." Goofy said bummed out about the whole thing while Mulan agreed. But there was one who thought differently...

"...You mean MY fault." Mushu said on the ground as he put the blame on himself. To which Donald and the others denied wholeheartedly.

"Shan-Yu and the Heartless did this, not us!" Sora said to Mushu, not wanting him to blame himself. It succeeded as Mushu smiled a bit at this. Sora then got on one knee to address Li Shang. "Captain, if you track down the villagers, we'll handle this." Sora said reassuringly to him as the Captain nodded.

 **(End Song)**

Sora then turned back around to look at the destroyed Village, letting the scene burn into his memory as his friends were attending to the Captain. He then clenched his hand in a fist hard, unknowingly tapping into a force that he always fights against.

The Darkness...

His hand had engulfed into a small dark flame, as he felt anger for what Shan-Yu did...

[...Sora...]

All those people, now without homes...or maybe their lives...

 **(Sora...calm down...)**

(He won't get away...) Sora thought angrily, seemingly in a trance as he was ignoring the two within his heart.

[SORA! Look at your arm! Calm Down!] Ven shouted, breaking Sora out of his trance and making him look at his right arm as he lifted it up. Shocked, he held his right arm close to him as he calmed down, allowing the darkness to recede.

(W-what...what was that?) Sora said, slightly scared at what he was doing before without realizing it.

[I've seen this before back then...the Darkness...but I didn't think much of it before...Sora you need to be very careful.] Ven warned to Sora, who was visibly shaken from what he felt.

(...Was this what you were talking about Xion?) **(6)** Sora questioned from when they talked from their first encounter.

 **(Yes...please Sora...resist whatever temptation the Darkness will try to give to you...)** Xion said very worried at what was happening.

Sora nodded in agreement and turned to the gang waiting patiently for Sora, who thankfully didn't see what was happening from before. "Let's go..." Sora said as they made their way up to the Summit. But as he walked up the snowy path, he couldn't help but wonder to himself.

(The Darkness...where did it come from?) **(7)**

 **(Location: Station of Awakening - Ventus Station)**

 **(Play: Dive into the Heart -Destati- Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

"That wasn't good...at all..." Ven said as he looked at Xion with worry as she was looking up within Sora's heart.

"I know...I don't like it either...but it's something that Sora has to deal with after all..." Xion said as she had remembered their conversation about Sora's powers. Ven though, didn't like it at all.

"Grr...why did it have to be this one though- huh?" Ven had said frustrated at the concept of Sora making any contact with _Him_ , until he say something in the distance very far away from the Darkened Station.

Out in to the Dark corners of Sora's heart, something was moving, thing is...

He didn't know what it was.

"What are you-" Xion noticed why Ven had stopped and looked in the same direction he was, getting her answer as she noticed something move, with a white object from afar. "What is that?" She said as she squinted her eyes.

"I don't know...but things just got more complicated..." Ven said as he looked at the Station again, but was now noticeably less visible as it got darker.

 **(Location: Station of Awakening - Path to Dark Station)**

What Xion and Ven saw, was Roxas with his hood up and them noticing the Oath-keeper from such a distance. As he was getting closer, with each step he took, Roxas saw the shadows on the floor wisp away to leave enough space for him to step into the floor. He was prepared for anything though. That was why he kept Oath-keeper and Oblivion at the ready, not taking any chances if he would see Heartless or Nobodies here.

 **{I am a bit surprised though...usually something would have attacked me by now as usual...}** Roxas thought to himself as that usually happened whenever he was off doing something that pertained to the Key-blade.

You know, like...now...?

Now...?

Right Now!

No sooner as he thought that, the shadows started to gather from behind him, and from the sides, ready to engulf him.

 **(Play: Fragments of Sorrow - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

Without even turning around, Roxas dashed forward, avoiding the Darkness from swallowing him on the path.

"Tch...should have never pushed my luck..." He said to himself as he looked back to see more of the shadows clump together, before shooting out into multiple tendrils to grab him. Jumping short, then dodging the few left and right, then swinging his Key-blades around to break off the ones that got close, Roxas landed closer near the Darkened Station.

"Maybe I should go back...whatever is attacking me doesn't want me here..." **{But...I'm so close...}** Roxas had contemplated his options carefully, until he had to dodge again from a large swipe of the Darkness, by jumping up high and then slashing it off. Landing again, he decides to make a break for it...

 **(End Song)**

 **(Location: Station of Awakening - Ventus Station)**

Xion was a bit startled that she wasn't able to see the object, but she had a funny feeling that she recognize it somewhat by just the shape alone.

It looked like a white Key-blade...

Which means...

"Xion?"

"Huh? Yes Ven?" Xion said slightly startled as she was so deep in thought.

(Uh...Guys...a little help!?) Sora asked a bit frantically from the outside.

"You were so out of it, I was calling you for like 2 minutes." Ven said to her a bit worried.

"Oh...I'm sorry. It's just..." She says while looking at the Darkened Station, to see it even more darker than usual. Turning back, Xion replies to Ven, "I think we should focus on the task at hand..." she said to him.

"Right...Sora?" Ven called out to said boy within his heart.

(Limit please!) Sora said to them.

"Ok! Ready?" Xion said as she channeled light energy into her hand.

 **(Location: Land of Dragons - Summit)**

 **(Dance to the Death** **\- Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

"LIGHT"

 **FLASH**

Using his drive ability again, Sora transformed into his Limit form.

Why?

Well because of the ENOROMUS swarm of Rapid Thruster Heartless and at least 4 Bolt Tower Heartless on the Summit that were controlled by the vicious Shan-Yu.

Their numbers were getting cut down nearly every few seconds as Sora and the gang had separated to do more damage to the Heartless. Sora though was getting tired of all these Heartless swarming him left, right and every other direction that he decided to not hold back.

"Speed trap! Aero Blade!" Sora shouted as he held another Rapid Thruster and started to quickly demolish the other Heartless around him. Landing he starts bashing the other Heartless around, destroying them quickly with Ars Arcanum. Ducking a bit to avoid a sting attack from the Thruster, he grabs it and performs another Speed trap on the others, destroying them too.

"AH!" Sora yelled out in pain as he was caught off guard by the lone Blot Tower from a far away distance shocking him with a bolt electricity from the top of its towering body. Gritting his teeth, Sora struggled until he was able to reverse the power of the Bolt attack and strike back at the Tower with its own move. When it made contact, The Bolt Tower exploded, taking many of the Rapid Thruster Heartless with it.

 **(End Song)**

When that happened, most, if not all of the Heartless disappeared from the fight, leaving Sora and the gang to regroup at the middle ground of the Summit.

"Is everyone alright?" Sora said as they got together after the battle they were just in.

Before Mulan, Donald or goofy could even respond, a loud Screech of the hawk Hayabusa was heard as it circled Shan-Yu. Then, more Rapid Thrusters appeared side by side.

"Oh great...more?" Sora said as he and the others ready themselves for another battle.

"RAAHH!" Shan-Yu's voive echoed throughout the Summit as he charged down with the Heartless by his side.

"...Get ready..." Mulan said holding out her sword, but saw Yao, Ling and Chien Po appear with a large Rocket firework. She then looked up at the large rock formation that had years of snow build up on its side. And then, she had an idea...

"Sorry!" She shoves Yao out the way at took aim at the top of the mountain. But one problem...

"Uh..flint, flint...I need something..." Mulan says looking around to strike a match or use some...sort of...fire..."Huh...?" She looks dead at Mushu and reaches for him.

"Huh, no! Hey! Wait a Sec-gah!" Mushu said but was grabbed by Mulan, before she squeezed him, making him burp out some fire on the fuse. She ducks, but forgets about Mushu, who was on the head of the Rocket.

 **BOOM**

"YOU'RE GOIng the...wrong...wayyyy!" Mushu screamed as the rocket made contact with the snowy rock formation, making all of the snow come down hard behind Shan-Yu.

"Captain?" Sora questioned out loud as he sees Captain Li Shang appear with two guards.

Mulan, hearing Sora, looks back startled that the Captain is there. She runs to them and yells out "Look out!" from the on coming avalanche.

Shan-Yu, looks back at the Snow that was quickly descending and makes a break for it. Unfortunately, the snow was faster and swallowed him up without ever stopping its descent to the bottom.

Seeing this everyone runs down and to the side as quickly as possible, with Sora being last looking at what had happened to Shan-Yu in shock.

[SORA-]

 **(-MOVE!)**

"Get out of the way!" Donald and Goofy shouted as Sora dived out of the way at the last moment, allowing the snow to go over the mountain ledge into the very bottom.

"Phew...that was close. Thanks guys." Sora said out loud to Donald and Goofy, but also inward to Ven and Xion.

Doing his trademark laugh, Goofy said "Don't mention it Sora..." happy that Sora got out of that situation unscathed.

"Can't have you turning into a popsicle, right Sora? Hehehe..." Donald chuckled as well as Sora and Goofy. Not that far from them though, Li Shang and Ping got up from their escape of the avalanche.

"Thanks Ping..." he said gratefully to her.

"It...was nothing..." She said quickly using her "guy voice" to disguise herself again. They both got up from where they were and dusted themselves off.

"I never should have doubted you. From now on you have my trust." He said now convinced that 'Ping' was a great soldier.

"T-thank you Captain!" Mulan said shocked that he finally acknowledged her.

 **(Oh, you have got to be kidding, now he says this...)** Xion, overhearing his, was irritated that it took _'THIS'_ to make him see that she was a great Soldier. Sora shook his head at that a bit, but couldn't fault her for feeling that way. Then Mushu popped out of the snow near Mulan, not knowing that the Captain was there and started to ramble as he shook the snow away.

"First she uses me as a lighter, then she uses me as a Cannon ball. The head ancestors are gonna hear about this. You know what, that's it. I give up. I can't take this no more." He said holding his head while look at Mulan and walking to her. "C'mon Mulan, let's quit this charade and go home Girl."

" _Mushu!_ " Mulan, now exposed, whispered harshly to him while eyeing the Captain.

Li shang, glaring at the dragon, started to talk aloud. "Mulan...a Woman? Here! It can't be!" He said now glaring at Mulan.

Sora heard this motioned for Donald and Goofy to follow. "Ping! Captain!" He said as they ran to them. Goofy was first to respond on there well being with an "Oh boy, you're ok!" but after that, the captain rounded to them and started to glare at them too.

"You all knew didn't you? You knew 'Ping' was really a woman in disguise!" He accused them, in which they couldn't lie about because it was true.

"I can't believe you lied to me." He said in a harsh whisper as he walked away at a certain distance. Then he continued. "The punishment for High treason and Dishonoring the Imperial Army..." He said a bit hesitant, but bit out as he had no choice, "...is Death." He said without turning.

[No...] Ven said sadly at the words and the would be fate for Mulan. Xion though, was oddly quiet.

"Get out of my sight...Now. You're all dismissed." He said to them.

"But...Captain..." Sora said as he dropped out of his Limit Form.

"My Debt, is repaid..." He said as he walked away from them with his Soldiers who looked onward. "The Emperor is waiting! Move out!" He commanded, and they did just that, away from the Summit.

Sora and the others went to the downtrodden Mulan, who was looking down at the snow sadly with Mushu on her shoulder.

"Mulan...I blew it." Mushu said sadly, but Mulan shook her head not wanting Mushu to blame himself. Mulan stood quietly as she decided to take off the bulky armor that weighed her down.

As this was happening, Sora asked a question in his mind. (Xion..you ok?) he asked her to see why she was so quiet.

 **(...How could he do that to her...after doing everything for them...)** Xion said quietly, mad that the Captain made a decision like that after risking her life for them.

(I don't know...) Sora said getting a little angry, but had to calm down. (I wish I knew.) He said looking at Mulan, who now had a beige tunic and brown pants, as she was letting her top-knot down into her jaw length black hair. Turning around she addressed the group.

"Thank you everyone. Sorry I got you into trouble." Mulan said to them as she was free to no longer hide herself.

"It's no big deal. So uh, Mulan...what are you gonna do now?" Sora asked her. (Run away hopefully to avoid being executed perhaps?) Sora thought to himself.

Mulan walks slow to leave the Summit, replying to Sora's question. "I'm going Home." Shocking them. Just like that. With no fear whatsoever.

"Man, your daddy's gonna be steamed as a chicken dumpling." Mushu said to her, prompting her to shake her head.

"Well, if its all the same to you..." Sora said while grabbing Goofy and Donald comically. "...We'll take our share of the blame too." He said not wanting her to go at this alone.

"Thanks, you're all wonderful friends." She said gratefully.

They walked with her, comforting her that everything will be alright as they exited the Summit. But as they were halfway out the Ridge, the Hayabusa screeched down the cliff side landing on a mound of snow, before a hand popped out and then the rest, to reveal Shan-Yu.

"rrRRAAHHHH!" he roars out loud, alerting his presence to the group of four.

"Shan-Yu!" Mulan said surprised.

"He's alive!" Sora said shocked, but also very angry at this. The bad guys just couldn't stay down can't they.

 **(No way!)** Xion said astonished at how resilient the man was.

[How!?] Ven said also surprised at his tenacity to keep going and do more harm.

"He's heading for the Imperial City! We've got to warn Shang!" She says, now scared that the guards are not prepared that Shan-Yu will win. Nodding to Sora and the gang, they all make their way down as quickly as they could to the city.

 **[Timeskip: 15 Minutes Later]**

 **(Location: Land of Dragons - Imperial Square)**

Taking the time to bypass some Heartless, and going through some obstacles like the Mountain trail, Sora and the Gang were able to finally catch up to the remaining army, with Li Shang at the very front.

"Shang!" Mulan called out to him, making him stop in place with all his guards. as Sora and Mulan caught up to him, Mulan decided to give him to bad news.

"Shan-Yu is alive! He's headed this way!" She revealed to him and to the rest of the troops. Shang though, was skeptical of the whole thing.

"And why should I believe you this time?" He said as he glared at her.

[Why is he so stubborn?] Ven breathed out in disbelief at his remark.

"But...she's telling you the truth!" Sora said to him angry at him too, growing frustrated at his attitude. But as they were going to continue on the back and forth, Donald quacks in surprise as he hears a familiar screech of a Hawk circling around near one of the buildings. This prompted Li Shang to look around and notice a familiar figure on the very top of the before jumping down.

Shan-Yu.

Shocked, Li Shang commanded in a clear voice, "Guard the palace! Do not let the enemy get anywhere near the Emperor!" He said as some had moved to do just that. That was until some of the Soldiers walked slow, making him bark out "That's an order!" Before everyone was shocked that the soldiers turned into Nightwalker Heartless.

 **(What in the- That's new?)** Xion said surprised at the turn of events.

Getting in front of the Captain to protect him, Sora said to him, "Captain! We'll secure the courtyard and you'll save the Emperor!"

"That's an Order!" Donald said to him, making Li Shang nod in agreement before running off.

 **(Play: Fields of Honor - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

 **[Information: Defeat all of the Heartless!]**

Everyone got ready to battle as Sora, Mulan, Donald and Goofy took out their weapons while they were surrounded by Heartless.

[Don't waste time! End this as quickly as possible!] Ven urged Sora as they saw four Bolt tower Heartless appear. Then Sora got an idea.

"Mulan, Mushu...I got an idea, just follow my lead..." Sora said to them as Mulan looked at him with her sword in a reverse grip with Mushu grinning as he popped out her sleeve.

"Right!" "You got it!" Mulan and Mushu said respectively as Sora got back to back with her.

"Guys! Get back a sec!" Sora said to Donald and Goofy, which they did to provide back up incase of anything.

"Mushu I need fire! You ready-" "I'll handle this! HAH!" Mushu said cutting off Sora at the mention of needing fire, and scorched all the Heartless around them. Then Sora grabbed Mulan by the hand and swung her, and getting the idea, she used the momentum to attack the Heartless without letting go. Mushu also used his fire to surround Mulan to cause extra damage without hurting her.

"Haa! Yaaah!" Mulan had used her Heat lance attack, in combination with Sora's Key-blade attacks to quickly destroy the Nightwalker heartless, before going to the Bolt Tower Heartless and repeating the same thing at their weak point.

"Go Mushu!" Mulan shouted as the dragon jumped out of her sleeve and shot multiple fire balls up in the air, before it made it's trip back down.

"WOO! I'm on Fire!" Mushu said as he landed on Mulan's shoulder while the fire came down and destroyed the rest of the Heartless. **(8)**

"The Emperor is in danger!" Mulan said as she and the rest of the gang ran up the steps in urgency.

"No time to lose. Let's go!" Sora responded as he kept up with her making it up to the Palace gates.

 **(End Song)**

They skidded to a halt at what they were able to see Shan-Yu lift up his blade, then point it at the Emperor, who stood calmly at the situation he was in.

"Now you'll bow to me..." Shan-Yu said menacingly to the old Emperor. He then turns his head to look at the familar group of four that arrived, esspecially the girl who looked strikingly loke the Soldier that nearly killed him back at the Summit. His distraction though will cost him, as Li Shang hopped down from a great height to get the drop on Shan-Yu and attack him with two blows to the face, knocking him away from the Emporer. As that happened, Li Shang secured the Emporer and got through the large double doors of the palace, all the while looking back at the gang with a bit of a glare.

 **(Play: Vim and Vigor -** **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

Sora and the gang quickly move around Shan-Yu to block him from ever getting to the Emperor. Shan-Yu get up from the attack to see the group in front of the large double doors, denying him the satisfaction of getting to the Emperor.

"This Ends now!" Mulan said as she brandished her Sword in front of her.

"Right Now!" Sora said as he fell in his stance with the Kingdom Key, smirking at the War Mongerer, finally getting the chance to fight him.

"...Hehehehe...HeHAH **AHAHA** " Shan-Yu chuckled a bit, before he was surrounded by a bit of Dark Aura, then he continued to laugh louder as he fell into a stance with his curved sword as Nightwalker Heartless appear behind him.

 **[Information: Defeat Shan-Yu while guarding the gates!]**

"Lets Go!" Sora said as they rushed at Shan-Yu and the Heartless. As Sora swung his Key-blade at Shan-Yu, Shan-Yu clashed back with his sword, now pushing their weight forward to to decide who was stronger. Mulan and the others had to attack the Nightwalkers that were rushing to attack the large doors.

"Guh! You can't Harm me!" Shan-Yu said to Sora, as he pushed back a bit more, but was losing ground as Sora used his feat of strength to make him walk back during this clash. Then Sora pushed a bit maing Shan-Yu stumble. He then jumped over a wild swing from Shan-Yu before swinging his Key-blade at him making him stumble back more.

"Yahh!" Mulan dashed at some heartless with her flame covered sword destroying them, all the while Donald and Goofy were working in tandem together by blocking and counter attacking with the shield and magic respectively. Donald then jumped up and used his Lightning attack to stun some Nightwalkers before they got to the large doors. Goofy then threw his shield at them, making them disappear. Mulan then sliced some that were not affected by Donald's attack and destroyed them too.

Sora and Shan-Yu were dueling in a vicious sword fight that even though more Heartless appeared, they actively avoided them at all cost or get caught in the crossfire. Sora gritted his teeth as he avoided another swipe of Shan-Yu's blade, but then dashed right back into the fray by bashing him left and right with the Kingdom Key. But then Shan-Yu tried to swing upward at Sora. As if it was in sow motion, the sword barely missed Sora's chin before everything went back at regular speed, with Sora backing up, and Shan-Yu grinning wildly.

"Huh!? _Grrrr_..." Sora growled at Shan-Yu before he unconsciously triggered more darkness to appear in his left arm.

[Sora! No!] Ven shouted him in distress, knocking Sora out of his anger and making him glance at his arm in a bit of fear before he made the darkness dissipate into nothing again. Sora looked back, only to dodge from a leaping Shan-Yu who tried to slice him in two with is sword. **(9)**

Mulan, seeing how Sora was having a bit of trouble with Shan-Yu, decided to come to the Key-blade wielders aid.

"Donald! Goofy! I'm going to help Sora! Please guard the gates!" Mulan said, getting a "You betcha!" and "We got it." from the two as Mulan ran to Sora, slicing a few Nightwalker Heartless that were carrying some fireworks. This gave her an idea.

"Mushu?" she asked of the little dragon, who popped up and looked at the scattered fireworks also gaining an idea.

"Ha! Already ahead of you sister!" Mushu said as he scurried off quickly as Mulan ran at the Hun army leader.

"RAAHH!" Shan-Yu shouted as he came down again on Sora, who was in his Limit form, with his sword missing the teen again, but not without cracking the concrete floor with his power. Sora then threw his Key-blade at Shan-Yu's back, making him stumble in pain. Then the Hun leader looked back, angrily and dashed at the seemingly unarmed Sora with his sword held high and swung down at the glaring teenager.

 **CLANG**

Shan-Yu gained a look of surprise as Sora was able to block with the same weapon he threw at him. Before he could continue, he was kicked in the face hard by Mulan, knocking him back towards the stairs.

"GrrrRRR **RRR..** " Shan-Yu growled as he saw the girl standing defiantly with the spikey haired teen next to her. And that is when he finally recognized her face.

"You...the soldier from the Mountains..." **(10)** Shan-Yu said angrily remembering the near death experience he had from that avalanche. Roaring loudly, Shan-Yu dashed at them with his massive sword and swung at them in a wide arc, but Sora and Mulan backed away from the swipe and went in to attack at his sides. Shan-Yu was then hit multiple times making him stumble back, but tried to thrust his sword forward towards the two blocking his way at the gates, where there were no more Heartless thanks to Donald and Goofy, and missed Mulan and Sora again.

Seeing as how he was surrounded, with his back turned to the large doors where Donald and Goofy were, and facing Sora and Mulan who were at the stairs of the palace.

"Grrr! You took away my Victory! HYAH!" Shan-Yu roared out as he slashed at Mulan who ducked and backed away from him and went near Sora.

"You got any ideas?" Sora asked Mulan, and would have answered him until her face lit up a bit when she saw Mushu carrying a large bundle at the gates near Donald and Goofy.

"Yea, we just keep him occupied for a bit longer." Mulan said as she and Sora rushed at him, attacking his sides and parrying his attacks left and right. But then Shan-Yu got the upper hand for a brief moment by kicking Sora a bit of distance away disarming Mulan of her sword.

 **(Sora! Are you ok?)** Xion asked as he got up a bit slowly. He nodded before they heard what Shan-Yu was saying, which made Xion furious.

 **(Sora...switch with me...)** Xion demanded and Sora, wholeheartedly agreed with her.

 **FLASH**

Mulan slowly got up, without her sword, and glared at the menacing Hun army leader, who decided to taunt her.

"You see! You cannot defeat me! You are nothing but a girl!" He shouted at her then swung his sword down at her.

 **CLANG**

Again his sword was stopped by the oversized Key, but what shocked him was that it wasn't the same boy who stopped his attack.

But this time...

It was another girl in a black coat...

With piercing blue eyes glaring at him with anger...

He was then hit in the gut by the coat wearing girl's knee, then was knocked away by the girls weapon.

Mulan, slightly shocked at what was happening, was helped up by the other girl who wielded the same Key-like weapon just like Sora.

"Wha-" "-Don't worry. Fight now, explain later ok?" Xion cutoff Mulan who looked like she was about to babble a bit, but relented after seeing a lot of things happen so far. She tried reaching for her sword, but realized that she didn't have it on her. Then they both looked at Shan-Yu who was even angrier than before, but then noticed that Mushu was waving with the big bundle all the way where Donald and Goofy were at the gates, signaling that he was ready.

"Can you use the ice attack like Sora can?" Mulan whispered to Xion, who nodded at her. "Good, when I say 'now', aim at his feet." She finished as she tries to dig around her person, only to pull out a green cloth that she held in her hand, which prompt Shan-Yu to laugh at her 'apparent misfortune'.

"Hehehehe, Looks like your out of ideas! GRAH!" Shan-Yu said as he thrust his blade at her, only for Mulan to expand the cloth to be shredded in the middle, grab the blade safely with the cloth, and twist the blade out his hand painfully and grabbing it pointing at him.

"Not quite! Ready Mushu?" Mulan said as she called out to the little dragon, making Shan-Yu look back in shock.

"I am READY BABY!" Mushu yelled out in excitement as he ripped the bundle on his back to reveal a Very Large Firework Rocket strapped on his back. Mushu lit up a match and handed it behind him to either Donald or Goofy to take. "Light Me!" he said to one of them, which Donald took and lit the fuse.

"Grrr...RAAH!" Shan-Yu growled as he turned back to Mulan and tried to attack her, but wasn't expecting the girl to use his sword like a pole vault to kick himin the face hard, and then seep him off his feet, making him fall on his back painfully.

"NOW!" Mulan shouted as Xion pointed the Kingdom Key at his feet.

"Freeze!" She yelled as she froze his feet to the ground.

Then the Rocket blasted in great speed towards Shan-Yu, who tried to get out of the way, and failed as he looked at his feet and saw the ice incasing them. He looks angrily at the girl in the coat for a brief moment, before the rocket collided with him sending him all the way to the guard post building above the Imperial square, screaming all the way through until he was caught in the explosion, sending many fireworks to go off within the rocket, thus ending the tyranny of the Hun Army Leader, Shan-Yu. **(11)**

 **(End Song)**

"Phew, Man I ain't never doing that again..." Mushu said as he was able to escape being strapped on the rocket by grabbing on the hilt of Shan-Yu's sword that was still stuck on the ground. The whole group had decided to watch the fireworks that were going off in the distance as Mushu slithered in front of them, now deciding to brag about their success.

"Now that's what I call burning some hunny-bun! AW Yea! Mulan's the Best! Mulan's the Best! No wait a minute-I'M the best! Mushu's the Best! Mushu's the best!" Mushu said loudly as he pranced around the group making them laugh.

Mulan then looked over at Xion, smirking at her with her hands on her hips and asked her. "So, I guess I'm not the only one that tried to hide huh?" Making Xion laugh sheepishly at her.

"Hehe, well it's a bit more complicated than that." Xion said, giving her a brief explanation about how she herself and Sora are one and the same, but different people at the same time and even reverting back to Sora again since her timw was 'up' in a sense.

 **(Location: Land of Dragons - Palace Rooftop)**

"Golly, Looks like Sora didn't need my help after all..." **(12)** A high pitched voice said from the roof of one of the buildings at the Palace. On the roof were two occupants with similar attire. The famed or infamous Black Organization coat that were on the two people on the roof. One was worn by a tall muscular Male figure, while the other...

Was worn by a comically short person, with two big round ears that somehow, the hood of the coat perfectly shaped on the person's head.

"But you saw it didn't you? The girl that took Sora's place during the battle?" The tall one said in a deeper voice compared to the other voice.

"Yea...the one you said that you forgot, but somehow started to remember? Xion, right?" the short one said as he saw the many people below and then witnessed the Emperor pay respects to the woman that saved their lives.

"Yes...it's strange...but knowing that she's alive is...I guess you can say, reassuring..." The tall one said trying to choose his words carefully.

"Gosh, Its not everyday that you get a second chance at life you know...right Riku?" the short one addressed the now named 'Riku', who sighed at that.

" _Sigh_...your Majesty, until I can find a way to reverse this... _curse_ , you should refer to me as... _Ansem_." Riku said to short royal, making him sigh sadly at his remark.

Then the short one was upbeat again, giving him a retort. "And I thought I told you to refer to me as Mickey. You know how I don't like formalities that much." The now reveled Mickey said, trying to cheer him up with friendly banter, which was working a bit. Then they both saw Sora open a Keyhole to a new world. After hearing their goodbyes to the Emperor, Captain, and Mulan, they see Sora, Donald and Goofy run quickly to the Gummi ship that was waiting for them in the nearby checkpoint.

"Looks like they are on the move..." Riku said, with Mickey nodding in agreement. Then Mickey turned to Riku in complete seriousness. "You know what to do. Remember your mission..." He said to Riku, who nodded and opened a Corridor to Darkness, before saying to Mickey.

"Pease, continue to watch over Sora for me..." He said to the King, almost pleading to him.

"Don't worry about a thing Riku. I'll watch over him for you." Mickey said, reassuring Riku, as he walked into the Portal, before it closed. Mickey then took out his Star Shard, and Teleported in a flash of light to the new world and would aid Sora and his friends throughout his adventure.

 **(A/N) HAHAHAHAHAHA YES I DID IT! OMG I cannot believe that it took me so long to even do this. I hope that you enjoy this, and hope it doesn't take me another 5 months to do the next one. So enjoy.**

 **OH Also, there will be a conversation on trying to control or reject the darkness within Sora. so look out for that ok**

 **BTW THIS NOW MY LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER TYPED LOL**

 **(1) Nightwalkers who are based off of Chinese hopping Vampires in Folklore.**

 **(2) Assault Riders are based off of Minotaurs**

 **(3) Rockshatter is an actual command attack when near the boulders in the Land of Dragons**

 **(4) The small bit of darkness**

 **(5) Him twirling the Key-blade in Valor form is reminiscent of Ventus' idle pose when he twirls his Key-blade when standing still.**

 **(6) The conversation in chapter 1 between Sora and Xion.**

 **(7) I had to add that quote from BBS, especially with how everything was played out.**

 **(8) Sora and Mulan's Trinity Limit attack.**

 **(9) Also had to add that similar scene, with was from the Terra vs Aqua fight in BBS.**

 **(10) That is a Direct quote from the Mulan movie.**

 **(11) The death scene of Shan-Yu also take from the movie, with tweaks here and there lol.**

 **(12) This is a reference for when Mickey steps in to help out in major boss battles if Sora is knocked out.**

 **Like, leave a comment, Follow, Fav, flame, all that Stuff. Any feedback is good feedback for me.**

 **Yours Truly, your not Dead TeaMDbzN#% &PQOS%#QYS$-**

 **(Location: Station of Awakening - Dark Station)**

Darkness...

Darkness all around...

Surrounding the entire area...

Covering the glass floor and obscuring what was outside the Station...

That was all Roxas saw...and honestly...

It was kinda boring...

"Well...I'm here...what now?" Roxas said out loud as he had Oath-keeper and Oblivion at the ready, as every now and then, he swore he heard something near him.

Looking some more, he realized that around the Station's edges, the Darkness made everything darker than normal. To him, that was the signal to be prepared. But he wasn't expecting this. One lone Shadow Heartless appeared. Just as usual as it twitched in to existence, as its Yellow eyes looked at him.

That's it...

 **(Play: Fragments of Sorrow - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

 **{Seriously? That is Sora's heartless...a Shadow?}** Roxas thought amusingly before he noticed it hunch what little of its body to the ground to channel something on the floor. Then that is when he saw it.

More Shadow Heartless appearing near the first, it went from one, to three, to five all the way up to fifteen.

That is when he decided to take this seriously.

 **[Information: Defeat the Heartless!]**

Dashing up to one, Roxas slashed one with Oblivion, then attacked three more with a combination of his Key-blades before dashing back, charging Light energy into them.

"Roah!" He dashed with a cross slash attack taking five heartless down. With six left, he twirled the Key-blades onto himself, charging them again as he was surrounded by five heartless.

"Take that!" he unleashed a full circle slash to obliterate five of the heartless at once, leaving only one left. If he had looked at when he destroyed them, he would have seen that they weren't releasing any hearts at all...only their bodies were splattered all over the Darkened glass floor.

Dashing again, Roxas tries to slash at it, only for it to recede to the ground and appear farther away to repeat the same process of making fourteen Shadows.

Now with Fifteen shadows again, Roxas does the same again, dashing at one, but fakes by going in another direction, and slashes at two heartless who couldn't defend in time. Then he slashed at two more to get closer to the one who keeps falling back. He blocks an attack from a shadow then jumped to avoid another, but used this to barrel forward and spin with his Key-blades to destroy four heartless in one attack to the floor. He then individually attacked the five other Shadows, with the fifth one being destroyed with one thrusting attack from his Oath-keeper.

Looking at the lone heartless he makes a dash at it again, only for it to stay where it is and get sliced in two.

 **(End Song)**

 **{That's it?...Tch...this was a waste then...}** Roxas thought to himself as he decided to walk away to the pathway back to his Station.

Only for the Darkness to Block his path.

"Oh C'mon! I don't have time for this!" He said frustrated, so he starts to hack at the Darkness that was an obstacle to his return, not realizing that all the pieces of the Heartless that he slain...

Was floating up in the air...

Gathering...

Forming...

Into an entity that was familiar, yet strange into the Heart of Sora...

And Roxas will be the first to witness it...

 _ **WHOOSSHH**_

"Huh?" Roxas said out loud as he stopped his attack at the dark barrier and turned around at the noise. He saw a dark orb float up before attracting more of the darkness surrounding it, making the orb bigger.

The dark orb then dissipated revealing a dark figure in a fetal position before it spread its arms and legs out to stretch. The figure then floated down do the darkened glass floor.

When Roxas saw the figure land, he noticed something about the dark figure.

It looked nothing like Sora...

Instead the person looked to be about his height, with what looked like a black and red organic looking suit, with a more muscular build than most people. A silver helmet with a dark glass going over his entire head, hiding his features.

"Are you Sora's darkness?..." Roxas asked as he held Oath-keeper and Oblivion at his sides. The question he asked the figure made him look around curiously, before looking back at him.

" **Sora huh**?" the figure said in a rough voice...to which Roxas concluded...

It was Sora's voice...just in a more darker tone.

" **So that's the kids name...** " he said as he looked over at Roxas.

 **{Odd, so does that mean he sees himself as someone else?...}** Roxas thought to himself, before he interrupted his train of thought by asking a question.

"So what's your name?" Roxas questioned, prompting the dark figure to tilt his head at him, before giving a retort.

" **Isn't polite to give out your name when introducing yourself to others?** " he said sarcastically to him.

Gritting his teeth at the cheeky remark, Roxas would have told him off, but curiosity won out and he grunted out his name.

"Roxas..."

" **Roxas huh...you know...you sound an awful lot like _someone_ I used to know...** " he said as he slowly held out his right hand, before he conjured up a weapon in his hand that shocked Roxas.

It was a Key-Blade!

It was predominantly black and red, with the teeth looking like the cogs of a gear, with the handle being similar in design. Then he fell in a stance similar to that Riku guy he fought back then, with the sword up, horizontally and his free hand up.

Falling into his stance, he prepares to fight the unknown Masked teen with his Key-blades at the ready.

" **Oh by the way...I never really gave you my name in return...** " He said to Roxas, who was glaring at him.

" **The name's Vanitas.** "


	6. Chapter 5: Lurking in the Dark

Chapter 5: Lurking in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, Square Enix, Kingdom Hearts, or anything within this Fiction

Key:

Talking

 _Emotional Talking_

(Sora and Everyone elses Thinking)

[Ventus Thinking]

 **[Vanitas Thinking]**

 **(Xion Thinking)**

 **{Roxas Thinking}**

 **Armored/Heartless/Nobody Talking**

 _ **Armored/Emotional/Heartless/Nobody Talking**_

( **Armored/Heartless/Nobody Thinking** )

 **Chapter 5: Lurking in the Dark**

 **(Location:** **The World that Never Was - Where Nothing Gathers)**

 **(Play: Organization XIII - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

There was large white room that held different varying sizes of white chairs within the World that Never Was' Castle. There were Thirteen chairs in total, with four of them being occupied by four men wearing Black coats with their hoods up.

The four that occupied the chairs were Members I, II, III and IX, all sitting in their respective heights, with Number I at the very top.

" **Gentlemen, it has come to my attention that Sora's little group has made his way past the first world...** " The leader said in a deep voice to the other three occupants in the room.

" **Well that's just great...the kids living up to our expectations. See, Xaldin _(1)_ I knew the kid will pull through.** " The obnoxious voice coming from Organization member II Xigbar as he looked at the Member III, revealing his name aloud.

" **That maybe...but the boy still needs to traverse through many other worlds...I still don't believe that he has the fortitude to complete his journey...** " The sophisticated voice of Member III Xaldin said as he as looking at Xigbar unemotionally, literally.

" **I don't know, with the way he was fighting all those other Nobodies back at Hollow Bastion, it's making me think twice about me or the rest of the Organization confronting him...** " The nervous young voice coming from Member IX said as he threw his two cents in to the conversation.

" **Pfft...** **as if...while he's off enjoying his _'little'_ adventure, you're gonna have to run into him sooner or later and get the drop on him kiddo...** " Xigbar said to IX as said member tried to make himself as small as possible.

" **Well...I don't really think-** " "- **He is right.** " IX was cutoff by the Leader. " **The Key-blades chosen will have to confront us one way or another...It is only a matter of when...You will go to the world of Olympus and meet him and his group there...** " The Leader said to IX specifically, making him mutter 'me and my big mouth' under his breath.

" **Here, take this with you...** " Xigbar said as he then pulled out a small flash card and lazily threw it at IX, making him comically juggle it in his hands before gripping it tightly. " **Memorize it well. That way you'll know what to do when its your time...Oh and try to mention 'Roxas' to him...might stir him up a bit.** " he said to IX as he was reading the card, mumbling at the words that were written on it.

" **As Demyx _(2)_ does his part, you Xaldin will finish taking care of the Disgruntled Prince, and make sure you use his emotions so that he falls into the darkness.** " The Leader said, revealing IX's name, but also making Xaldin respond.

" **That way, when he succumbs to the darkness lingering in his heart and becomes a Heartless, his Nobody will be used for the betterment of the Organization.** " Xaldin stated to the Leader.

" **Exactly...you have your missions...** " The Leader said gaining the attention of Xaldin and Demyx.

" **Now Go!** " He ordered them as Xaldin disappeared in a Corridor of Darkness. Demyx on the other hand.

" **Oh man...I'm not even sure I could do this...but I'll try it...** " Demyx said reluctantly as he too disappeared through a Corridor of darkness.

" **So Boss-man, what do you suggest we do now that little miss ' _Poppet_ ' is back from wherever she came from? I mean...she could ruin the whole plan...**" Xigbar said now that he and the Leader were alone talking in the meeting room.

" **Even with Xion's reemergence into the world, she will not be able to alter any plan that she herself had a hand in...in fact, even though she or the Key-blades chosen doesn't realize it, they too are furthering our goals with all the Heartless they slay...** " the Leader said to Xigbar, as he was reminded of their encounter back at Hollow Bastion.

" **I'm not so sure. With the little time she started to spend with the kid, I think ' _Poppet_** **' grew a bit of a backbone now that she isn't ours to control.** " Xigbar said as he crossed his arms while skeptically addressing the leader of what he was able to witness.

" **It makes little difference...whether she is in our control or not. Soon, she will be dealt with, in time...** " The leader stated in complete confidence to Xigbar.

" _ **Siiigh**_ **...suit yourself, hope it doesn't come back to bite us in the end, so I'm not taking any chances when it's my turn. See ya!** " Xigbar said as he retreated into the Corridor of Darkness, as the Leaders' hooded head turned to see him disappear.

Breathing in deeply, The Leader closes his eyes as he meditated on his chair on the future, but also on something that has been nagging him in the back of his mind ever since he gained what little memories he had of former member XIV...

( **Ever since Xion had been brought back into the land of existence, even more of my memories have been resurfacing into the forefront of my mind...** ) He thought to himself as he slouched a bit while he rubbed his forehead with his left hand, trying to alleviate his headache without taking off the hood. Stopping himself, he sat up straight again, and extended his right hand. He then channeled his power make an Ethereal Blade appear in his right hand. Clenching the hand a bit, sparks started to appear on the red blade, before he made it abruptly disappear. He stared at his right hand, before opening a Corridor of Darkness, slowly retreating from the meeting room to go else where, but not without leaving without one thought.

( **Why does my mind wander now...to the thought of... _those two?_** ) **(3)**

 **(Location: Gummi Ship - Sora's room)**

 **(Play: A Twinkle in the Sky - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

"Phew, that was tough..." Sora said as he eased up by laying on his bed in the Gummi Ship after going through another Keyhole to open up another world.

(Which is stupid...I already opened up a Keyhole back at Mulans' world...why do I have to do so again?) Sora complained to himself, not really expecting an answer.

He got one anyway.

 **(Maybe it's just another test for you to overcome to get you stronger...well that is what I think...)** Xion said to him, hopefully to cheer him up. It was kinda working...then Ven put his foot in his mouth.

[We didn't have to go through that while using the Lanes Between **(4)** though...] Ven said out loud without realizing, causing Sora to sulk dramatically.

(Aww...you had an easier way and didn't tell me?) Sora said exaggerating his sadness to Ven.

[Sorry Sora, but even if you knew how to use them to your advantage, that would still leave everyone else on the ship exposed to after effects of the Lanes. It's not as bad as the Corridors of Darkness that Xion mentioned to me before, but you would need some type of protection like the Armor we used to wear.] **(5)** Ven explained to Sora, and Xion who listened in, all the while lightly touching the shoulder armor with his fingers.

(Aww...ah well...) Sora said lightheartedly before he grew serious and looked at his open hand, before he clenched it a bit and asked a question to Xion and Ven.

(Guys...we need to talk about what happened...with, you know...the darkness...) Sora said quietly to them, making them take this seriously as well.

 **(I think we should talk about it in here Sora...)** Xion said to him soothingly to Sora, making him nod and doing just that. With a flash Sora was back at the Station of Awakening.

 **(Location: Station of Awakening)**

 **(Play: Dive into the Heart -Destati- Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

Sora had got up again from the glass floor of his station and saw Xion at the beginning of the path to Vens station. Walking up to her, they both nodded at each other and went to talk to Ven at his Station.

They were able to reach Vens station and saw Ventus staring at the Darkened Station. Sora noticed that the Dark station wasn't visible anymore and had a large dark shadow, blocking his view of the station completely. Ven sees them and motions for them to come closer to them as he stood by his pathway to the Dark Station.

"Um...why is the that Station like that?" Sora pointed out as he questioned out loud to either Xion or Ven. Ven was the one to respond.

"I think the darkness grew a bit stronger as you experienced those emotions you had back at the Land of Dragons." Ven said as he looked at the station in worry.

"That's not all...apparently we saw...well 'something' make its way to the Station from very far off..." Xion said, a little hesitant but mentioned it anyway. She speculated to herself on what, or more specifically 'who' went over to the dark station.

It was only logical that Roxas would go...question was...

Why would he go?

But she can't mention this to them...as his friend she wasn't at liberty to say...only Sora has to figure it out himself, or if Roxas or someone else told him outright...

But with this darkness inside Sora only raises more questions.

"Maybe we should check it out?" Sora said lowly, kind of questioning himself for even suggesting it in the first place.

"No way! There is no way that you'll be confronting _Him_ at this point, your not ready to face that Darkness!" Ven said in a rush to Sora, who had a bit of a startled expression as he looked at Ven. Xion had agreed but would have told him in a different way.

"I agree with Ven...but there is something more to this is there, like why you said that the Darkness is connected to you, but looks like Sora?" Xion said as she saw the troubled look on Vens' face as he held his chest with his right hand where his heart was.

 **(End Song)**

 **(** **Play: Ventus theme - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep)**

Ven had looked at Sora, then at the Station that has been plaguing his mind for some time now. He didn't show it, but when he first saw Sora as he was now then what he looked like ten years ago as a child made him tense a little. The way Sora looked now definitely reminded Ven of _Him_. He didn't want to mention it, but every time he thought of an unprepared Sora facing the Darkness that was held within his own Heart, he was afraid that he would succumb and...

It made him shudder just thinking about it...imagining Soras image with sickly yellow eyes and jet black hair, all the while maliciously smirking at him.

"...It's just...I don't want you to take that chance with how unprepared as you are." Ven said but then saw the look on Soras' face and elaborated further. "It's not that I'm doubting your abilities, I just think you're gravely underestimating the darkness...I know it took everything I had and more to defeat it...and in the end it nearly cost me my heart..." Ven said as he looked down as he clenched at his chest with his hand. He then looked at Sora. "I don't want you to fall like I did...you still have a lot to do. Not only for your friends, but for the rest of the worlds that you save." Ven said to him as Sora had nodded understandably at what he was saying.

 **(End Song)**

"But, I do believe that you deserve to know what you will deal with, when the time comes." Ven said as he looked at both Sora and Xion.

"You're gonna talk about your connection to the darkness aren't you?" Xion questioned Ven as he nodded his head at her.

"Yea...let me tell you about my story of how I was facing my darkness ten years ago..." Ven started gaining the attention of Sora and Xion.

"The Darkness named Vanitas..."

 **(Location: Station of Awakening - D &rk$%# -Vanitas Station)**

( _Previously_ )

 _"So what's your name?" Roxas questioned, prompting the dark figure to tilt his protected head at him, before giving a retort._

 _" **Isn't polite to give out your name when introducing yourself to others?** " he said sarcastically to him._

 _Gritting his teeth at the cheeky remark, Roxas would have told him off, but curiosity won out and he grunted out his name._

 _"Roxas..."_

 **(Play: Enter the Darkness - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep)**

 _" **Roxas huh...you know...you sound an awful lot like someone I used to know...** " he said as he slowly held out his right hand, before he conjured up a weapon in his hand that shocked Roxas._

 _It was a Key-Blade!_

 _It was predominantly black and red, with the teeth looking like the cogs of a gear, with the handle being similar in design. Then he fell in a stance similar to that Riku guy he fought back then, with the sword up, horizontally and his free hand up._

 _Falling into his stance, he prepares to fight the unknown Masked teen with his Key-blades at the ready._

 _" **Oh by the way...I never really gave you my name in return...** " He said to Roxas, who was glaring at him._

 _" **The name's Vanitas.** "_

( _Now_ )

" **I hope you can entertain me for the time being...I don't like to be bored.** " The now named Vanitas said to the Hooded Roxas as they brandish their Key-blades in their respective stances.

 **[Information: Defeat Vanitas!]**

"Take that!" Roxas had wasted no time by charging his Key-blade with light energy and twirling his weapons inward and he unleashed a full circle slash, reaching the black and red Key-blade wielder, causing his image to stay in plac-wait? What!?

" **Too slow...** " Vanitas muttered loud enough for Roxas to hear from behind as he reappeared behind him and attacked with a vicious downward slash, making Roxas yell in pain from the ice that sprouted up from the floor off Vanitas' attack. Roxas recovered enough to see Vanitas walk to the side without shifting from his stance, making Roxas dash in a flash of light. He curved to try and get around Vanitas, but that didn't make said person stop as he hopped back away from Roxas. Vanitas disappeared again, leaving an afterimage, causing Roxas to stop. But he was hit hard from the quick rotating slash in front of him by Vanitas knocking him back in pain again.

" **Tch...pathetic...** " Vanitas said to Roxas as he ran to the Hooded teen, before Roxas in a burst of speed, dashed at Vanitas.

" **Wha-** " "RAH! HA!" Roxas had started to slash at Vanitas with a series of hits with Oath-keeper and Oblivion before backing up and running through the black and red wearing teen with a trail of light, making Vanitas yell in pain. " **Go! YAH!** " Vanitas shot out a slow moving Firaga shot in front of him, before he left an afterimage again, appearing next to Roxas slashing at him once, where he moved as quick as he could making him miss, and then again in a backflip slash where he made a wave of cutting energy. Roxas had to move out of the way from those attacks but had to also move from the energy slash that seemed to follow his direction. The Firaga shot then exploded into four smaller Fira shots that picked up in speed and rushed at Roxas, making him dash away from the oncoming attacks.

" **Show me anguish!** " Vanitas said, with his sadistic personality showing, as he surrounded himself in a solid black orb that looked like it was made from Reflectga energy **(6)**. Roxas would have rushed at him but thought otherwise as he saw something dark pulse out from the orb.

He saw what it was! It was Vanitas in an all black silhouette charging at him. But the Orb was still active!

"No time..." Roxas moved out of the way from the silhouettes attack, then it froze in the final position it was in. Then another came doing a different attack. He dashed out of the way again. Then another. Then another... " **Gotcha!** " Vanitas, the real one, broke the reflectga orb that encased him and thrust his Key-blade at Roxas, making him fly back.

"Hrrahh!" Roxas yelled as he flipped back in mid air and threw Oblivion and Oath-keeper at Vanitas, making them spin like a buzz saw, causing the dark entity to shout in pain. Roxas repeated the attack again while rotating around him, before recalling the Key-blades to his hands and barrel rolling with the two weapons towards Vanitas.

Vanitas had quickly shifted his being into the floor to avoid the attack, just as Roxas had mad contact with the floor trying to slash at him. Vanitas left a trail of fire as he maneuvered around Roxas who was trying to find him. **[Perfect...]** Vanitas thought to himself as he quickly got behind Roxas as part of the floor.

 **{Where is he?}** Roxas thought until he felt something coming from behind. Quickly turning, his instinct told him to move. " **Suffer!** " Vanitas sprung up from below the floor, barely missing Roxas as he was spinning with his Key-blade while causing multiple Firaga attacks to erupt like a volcano. Roxas had dashed at Vanitas again, but this time adding light magic to his attacks. With each swing of his Key-blades, thin pillars of light with 'Nobody' emblems would follow and make contact with Vanitas, making him grit his teeth trying to fight the pain.

" **Darkness waits...** " Vanitas had dashed around Roxas leaving a visible trail of dark energy trying to box him in, but Roxas won't allow himself to fall for the attack. Roxas charged light energy again, making four light pillars surround him as he twirled his key-blades again like earlier.

"Take that!" " **Go- Guh!** " Roxas had made the circle slash again hitting Vanitas as he unleashed a row of black spikes to try and crush him, only for the light pillars to rip right through them and the slash to hit him again. Roxas then threw Oblivion at Vanitas, hitting him and making him fall to the floor with Oblivion spinning in the air before it impaled the ground next to him, with the Void Gear disappearing from his grip.

 **(End Song)**

 **(Location: Station of Awakening - Ventus Station ~ Earlier)**

 **(** **Play: Ventus theme - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep)**

"Man...I never would have thought you would have to go through all of that..." Xion said to Ventus. Sora nodded in agreement as he saw Ven have a relived look on his face as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Yea...he's the reason why I'm even here in the first place...and now...he's here because of me too...I'm sorry Sora..." Ven apologized to him but Sora shook his head good naturedly at him.

"No...You don't have anything to be sorry for...none of this is your fault anyway...It was that Old guy Xeha-something that caused you to be like this in the first place...and besides, this was over ten years now...he's probably kicked the bucket by now. **(7)** " Sora said to Ventus, making him chuckle at Sora, not even attempting to correct how to pronounce his 'Old' Master's name.

"Yea, well...I feel like he has some back-up plans or something...I just hope my friends are ok..." Ven said as he looked down a bit, remembering the last time he and his friends last saw each other...

Fighting for their lives in that barren wasteland...with all those Key-blades...

"You don't have to worry Ven...I'm sure that they are alright." Xion said laying a hand on Ven's left shoulder. The way that she was to him made Ven think of his blue haired friend Aqua, who would do the same familial action to reassure him of anything that might go wrong. It also solidified his thoughts when he saw Xion's image faze back and forth between hers and Aqua's before settling on her own.

 **(End Song)**

"She's right, don't worry Ven, things will be alright. You'll see them again. What was their names again? Aqua and Te-LOOK OUT!" Sora said but screamed as he pushed Ven and Xion to the side, and brought out the Kingdom Key to block a light pillar that came out of the Dark Station behind Ventus. Sora struggled a bit before he forced the direction of the light pillar to the side, away from Him, Ven and Xion. Before it dissipated he caught the symbol on top of the light pillar.

A Nobody Symbol!

"Guys are you ok?" Sora runs up to Xion and Ven, with Xion helping Ven up a bit. Ven had saw what Sora deflected and was keenly aware about what that particular attack was.

"What was that?" Xion said out loud looking in the direction of where the light pillar disappeared to.

"I don't know-" "-It looked like someone casted the 'Faith' attack **(8)**...question is...who?" Ven said, interrupting Sora, as he looked directly at the Dark Station with worry. Sora and Xion looked over at the Station as well, also worried as they thought the same thing.

What is going on over there?

 **(Location: Station of Awakening - Vanitas Station)**

"Sigh...finally..." Roxas murmured to himself as he slowly walks to grab Oblivion... but he stopped as he heard something.

It was laughter?

From Vanitas?

" **Hehe...hehehehe...** " Vanitas laughed as he sat up, holding the right side of his face as he chuckled. Roxas was on edge but he was still ready...holding Oath-keeper at the ready he saw something else happening.

Part of the glass helmet cracked on the right side of his face, exposing a lock of jet black spikey hair, but the rest was still covered by his hand.

" **Hehehehe...It's been so long since I had good fight...dare I say that you're just as good as I am...I hope you are stronger than that?** " Vanitas said to him as he lowered his hand, exposing his right eye...unnaturally yellow.

"Tch...get real...look which one of us is winning..." Roxas said purposely to him, using the exact same sentence that he used against that Riku guy he remember fighting. He was also irritated that this guy was brushing off the power between the two and saying that to his face.

" **Ah but that's the thing...are you? Are you really winning? With the way this fight was going others would say you are but...there has to be an underlying reason as to why...right?** " Vanitas said to him, confusing him a bit until he thought about it.

"I would say that your holding back...but then I would call your bluff..." Roxas speculated as he held Oath-keeper with his left hand tightly. Vanitas chuckled again as he looked at the Oblivion Key-blade next to him in a bit of curiosity.

" **Hmm...I wonder?** " Vanitas murmured to himself as he grabbed the hilt of Oblivion that was stuck on the floor with his right hand and pulled it out. Then he started to chuckle again.

"Hey! Give that back!" Roxas shouted at him and would have ran to him, if he didn't do the unexpected thing.

Vanitas threw oblivion back at him without any care!

"Huh!?" Roxas caught Oblivion, almost dropping it, but he stared at Vanitas making sure that he wouldn't try anything. "What was that for?" Roxas said angrily at him as he stared away at Roxas, before looking at him again, seemingly smug at the situation.

 **(Play: Organization XIII - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

" **Tell me...have you been having dreams? Or memories that weren't your own? That you feel as if you had done something...but you know in your...hehe ' _heart_ ' that you didn't?**" Vanitas questioned Roxas, while putting a little emphasis on the word 'heart', making Roxas tense at that like he knew something...

" **Oh the silent treatment huh? I guess that is expected...I mean after all...those dreams do come with a lot of...well let's say 'emotional baggage' for _someone_ like you to comprehend...** " Vanitas said in a mocking voice at that last part, making Roxas slightly flinch. Vanitas picked up on that and kept going.

" **I started to get some of those dreams too...I used to hear some of the things that I saw...bits and pieces...places...people...names...it took a while for me to put some together before and during our little fight...** " Vanitas trailed off a bit as Roxas was slightly shaking a bit.

" **Tell me...how's a 'Nobody' like you gonna keep your promise? You already failed once...** " Vanitas declared as Roxas growled in anger at the black and red wearing teen.

" **Oh? Anger? Now isn't that weird? I thought nature intended for you to not experience those things...** " Vanitas mockingly said to him, making Roxas growl louder.

" **Hahahaha...but you see, you and me...we are a lot alike...nature gave us the short end of the stick for far too long...and the hands of fate has given us a second chance...and with it we can take back our lives again...isn't that what you want Roxas?** " Vanitas said to him, causing Roxas to stop and think about what he said...before Roxas scoffed at what he was saying.

"Why do you even care anyway...it's not like none of this matters...we'll still be stuck within Sora's heart anyway...and speaking of that...what in the world are you supposed to be? You look nothing like a Heartless...or even Sora's Heartless for that matter?" Roxas questioned as he was tense and ready to fight again at a moments notice.

" **Ah now that...is the question I was hoping for...but let me say this. Those other people in this kids heart...The Girl and her, ' _companion_ '...you saw them too haven't you?**" Vanitas said, making Roxas stand straighter as he looked away, seemingly in the direction that his friend was, before looking back at Vanitas who had his arms crossed.

"...yea, Xion...and that guy she talks to-" " **Ventus...** " Vanitas cutoff Roxas as he was visibly scowling with his exposed right eye.

" **Ventus...the little idiot just couldn't stay down couldn't he...hehehe But I have to say though...if it wasn't for his presence within...'Sora' was it? I wouldn't be here...** " Vanitas shook his head as he relaxed a bit. Roxas...slightly confused at him but won't let up incase he attacked again. "What do you mean?" Roxas questioned him.

" **Well...if you must know...I'm actually the physical manifestation of Ventus' dark half, and that idiot was actually strong enough to beat me...make me disappear...I was gone...but at least I took solace in the fact that Ventus will not recover from our little _'ordeal'._** " Vanitas said as Roxas was still confused at what he was hearing.

" **But I guess Ventus decided to do what our ' _Old_ ' master was planning on doing and put his heart into someone else...(9)**" Vanitas rambled a bit as Roxas filed that little bit of information in the back of his head.

" **Fast forward ten or so years give or take and from what I remember...Poor little Sora finds out that his ' _Girlfriends_ ' heart was inside him...and the only way to get it out...**" Vanitas holds out his right hand, making Roxas fall into his stance, only to see Vanitas thumb the left side of his chest and make 'click' sound with his mouth. " **Hehehe...if you guessed unlock his heart to save the girl...you guess right...and he did...but forgot one little detail...** " Vanitas said letting the sentence hang out for Roxas to answer.

"Ventus...he forgot that Ventus was in his Heart...and by doing so-" " **-Exposed the darkness within his own heart to the other two if my memory serves me right...** " Vanitas interrupted Roxas as he thought about how all that happened.

 **{That's right but...Kairi can't be corrupted by the darkness(10)...no matter how little it is...But Sora and Ventus...}** Roxas thought to himself speculating more on how the entity was before him with the story he was telling.

" **And with Sora exposing his heart to the darkness...he inadvertently did three things...One, he became a Heartless...two,** **he created you...his Nobody** **...and three, he recreated 'Me'...** " Vanitas said to Roxas, making him slightly shocked at the revelation.

 **(End Song)**

" **You see where I'm going with this? Little Sora gave his heart to the darkness inside him, and all that was left in his heart, was me...I woke up, weak and fragile...but I saw the darkness from within...it felt good. So much so that I wanted more...and I would have taken over his Heart too-** " "-If Kairi hadn't banished the darkness within him...I know because I saw the Memories, way before I even I came here..." Roxas had cutoff Vanitas who was looking up at the darkened sky of Soras' heart in slight anger.

"But that doesn't explain why you are still here...You should be gone..." Roxas told him, causing Vanitas to chuckle a bit.

 **(Play: The Key - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep)**

" **You would be right...I would have vanished again...if I hadn't did this...** " Vanitas said as he raised the palm of his right hand up, and what shocked Roxas was what popped out of his hand.

From Vanitas' hand morphed the Head of a Shadow Heartless!

Then he rotated the palm of his hand down and morphed more of the Shadow Heartless' body and held it by its neck, making it twitch slightly...

"What in the World..." Roxas breathed out in astonishment as he saw the Heartless within his grasp, looking limp without even moving. Its normally bright yellow eyes were dull, making it look as if it was a toy that was shut off. Then he notice something about it. "That's Sora's Heartless isn't it!?" Roxas said loudly to Vanitas, as he laughed loudly at him, then sucked up the Heartless within his body again.

" **HeHAHAhaha...you got that right...I wasn't taking any chances when that girl tried to bring him back...The darkness receded into the far corners of his heart, ready to be expelled from him at a moments notice. And I would have vanished again...had I not did the only thing I could do to ensure my survival...I merged with his Heartless...** " Vanitas said as he looked at his hand, then clenched it. Then, multiple dark shadows quickly wrapped around Roxas and squeezed him, making him shout painfully and drop both his Key-blades.

"AH! Guh! Grrr...Get! Off!" Roxas yelled at the restrains on him and to Vanitas who was controlling them. Then Roxas looked at Vanitas walked closer to him.

" **You see, you should never let your guard down in a place like this you know...With my merging with the Heartless in this Kids heart, my power has grown significantly stronger than how I have been years ago...** " Vanitas said as he stood in front of the struggling Roxas, who growled at him more.

" **But with my merging has drawbacks as well...the heartless' primal instinct override my previous negative emotions that I used to call upon(11)...but I still have my sense of self...my free will to do as I please...but I still want something I need...something you don't have...** " Vanitas said cryptically to Roxas, who was gritting his teeth trying to struggle more.

"Guh-and...what would t-that...be?" Roxas said as he tried to concentrate on the energy inside himself and try to channel light magic without Vanitas knowing.

Vanitas looks at Roxas with his only exposed eye in a bit amusement, before indulging his curiosity.

" **You see, its very simple...I need a heart of Pure Light...and there in lies the problem I have with you...** " Vanitas revealed to Roxas, who stood straighter as he looked at Vanitas in shock.

"W-what-" " **-You see, my purpose won't be complete if I don't have strong Heart of Pure Light to oppose my own Dark Heart...I had thought about using Ventus again with how strong his Light is now after many years, but then I realized that there is an even stronger light that is brighter than his...** " Vanitas said as he then pointed at Roxas. " **You are just a body with a conscious...an extension of Sora and his Heart...that I know due to the memories at least...but you're slowly and steadily growing your own heart...but it's been tainted slightly with the darkness and I don't want** **that...though you can be useful on later...** " Vanitas said as he clenched his hand more, using the darkness to squeeze Roxas more, making him cringe in pain, but not vocally give him the pleasure to hear how much it was hurting him.

" **But the girl on the other hand...she might actually be more of some use...after all, being around the Kid and that Idiot all the time might actually give off a lot of light that I can use to complete my purpose...** " Vanitas said, getting a rise out of Roxas, who thrashed about more, but was kept still with the darkness constricting him.

 **(End Song)**

"AGHH!" Roxas yelled out in pain as he was held more by the darkness. Vanitas got in Roxas hooded covered face and started to mock him some more.

" **Hehehe, what's the matter? Gonna cry about it?** " Vanitas said to him but was unprepared for what Roxas did next.

It was if it was in slow-motion, but was over in a flash. Roxas lunged forward, with his hood coming off showing a familiar head of blonde short spiky hair, shocking Vanitas greatly, until he was in great pain as Roxas connected a Head-butt to Vanitas' protected head, cracking it in several places making the entire right side of his face and hair exposed.

Vanitas flew back a significant distance as the glass shards almost went into his eye and fell all on the floor. Roxas was running on autopilot as he was released from the darkness and picked up the fallen Key-blades, Oblivion and Oath-keeper, aggressively while glaring hard at Vanitas.

 **(Play: The Other Promise - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix)**

"You Leave Her Out Of This!" Roxas yelled at him in anger as he ran forward with the Key-blades dragging on the floor with sparks flying in back of him.

 **[He looks just like him!]** Vanitas though in astonishment as he brought back the Void Gear Key-blade to defend himself as Roxas got closer and swung Oblivion, making it crash with his Key-blade. He couldn't stop Roxas from hitting him with Oath-keeper, making him recoil in pain. Vanitas left an after image to get some space as he was trying to clear out his face of any shards of glass left from the helmet, but Roxas was hot on his trail. Roxas swung again with Vanitas parrying the attacks left and right. Vanitas would have attacked more, but Roxas was attacking wildly, spinning and lunging with his Key-blades. Roxas bashed and swung repeatedly against the Void Gear, Vanitas blocking while trying to regain his sight on his right eye some more, but Roxas then kicked Vanitas hard in the stomach, making him back away near the edge.

Breathing hard Roxas angrily said " _You won't lay one finger on her, I still have a promise I need to keep_... _I already lost her once..._ " he growled out as he held out his Key-blades and began to float above the floor. A spell circle appeared below him, cutting away the darkness on the floor revealing a bit of the picture on the glass surface, showing some red here and there. 'Nobody' light pillars sprung from the ground all around him as he floated higher. Vanitas looked on in surprise as he backed away slowly.

" _AND YOU WON"T TAKE HER AWAY! RAHH!_ " Roxas shouted as he hunched over, allowing the hood of his coat to go back on his head, spun around and shot Light in to the air, breaking away all of the darkness around the station, revealing a twilight sky within Sora's Heart **(12)**.

Sora, Ventus and Xion all looked on in astonishment from Ven's station as they had already wrapped up their conversation to look at what was happening over at the Dark Station now illuminated showing a surprising sight. A battle damaged black and red wearing Key-blade wielder holding the right side of his face with his Helmet having spider web cracks all over, signifying it was broken, with a floating Organization member with two black and white Key-blades spinning behind him.

 **(R-Roxas...)** Xion thought shocked at what she was looking at as her eyes watered a bit.

"Come on!" Roxas shouted as multiple light orbs shot out to try and hit Vanitas, with two or three hitting, but Vanitas kept leaving after images behind to avoid any more hits. The few that hit, made dark wisps appear on his body.

 **[No...not now!** **]** Vanitas thought as he was finally able to get some type of ground away from Roxas as he landed and finished, which didn't help as he had thought as he tried to move again, only for his right leg to break apart into darkness on the floor. " **Ugh...why?** " Vanitas said as he looked down at his leg, then looked up at Roxas, as he was hunched over walking slowly over to him. But past him, were three people that were watching, and he got a clear look at them. This is what he gets for fooling around, but he had an idea to make up for his mistake.

 **(End Song)**

"What in the world is going on!" Sora shouted as he along with Ven got closer to the edge without going to the pathway. He stopped short when he got a good look at the person that was clad in black and red. "That's Vanitas isn't it!" Sora said to Ven, who scowled and nodded at Sora's question.

"Yea, that's definitely him...But who is the other guy?" Ven said as he held a bit of satisfaction that someone was actually beating him. Maybe he didn't have to worry after all...as long as this other guy is on their side there is...

"I don't know...but I feel like I should..." Sora said as he looked on at the dual Key-blade wielder. Xion, was oddly quiet at what was going on, making Sora look over at her. "Xion?" Sora called but no answer.

Roxas got closer while he had Oblivion and Oath-keeper at his sides wide, as he angrily looked at Vanitas who was crouched and had one leg that was fading into darkness. But then he heard chuckling again.

That same.

Annoying.

CHUCKLE!

"What are you laughing at!" Roxas shouted at Vanitas, who looked up but didn't look at Roxas at all. Vanitas held his chest with his left as he was holding himself up with his right while crouching.

" **Hehehe...it looks like we have an audience...** " Vanitas pointed with his left hand past Roxas, who scoffed at him...but after a while curiosity won out and he turned slowly to the left. And he was able to see clearly who was watching him.

 **(Play: Tears of the Light - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep)**

He already saw Sora, back when he was at Twilight Town, but now he was in respectable clothing that actually fit him.

The Blonde hair boy next to Sora shocked him on how identical he himself looked like him. Nearly wearing the same clothes as he once wore, but with subtle differences, like the shirt being half black half white.

It was the girl that was slightly farther back that made him tense. Her short black hair with her electric blue eyes. The identical Organization cloak that she wore...It made him want to cry, finally seeing her up close.

 **{Xion...}** Roxas though sadly, but then he sees he reacting to something and running to him. But was stopped by the other two. He was not expecting what was to happen next.

Xion had looked at Roxas, her sadness coming in waves, but her eyes widened when she saw movement coming from the down Key-bearer behind him. Trying to run past Sora and Ven, but was held back, she yelled at Roxas. "Watch out behind you!"

It all happened to fast, as Roxas was impaled by a small tendril of Darkness from the front of his cloak, on the right side of his chest, causing him to lock up in pain, and drop his Key-blades, making them disappear.

Xion gasped out loud as she shed a few tears and held her mouth with both her hands. Ven had widened his eyes at the action in anger as he looked at Vanitas. Sora had gritted his teeth as he clenched his hands.

Roxas was shaking slightly as he looked down to see the dark tendril through his body. he tried to touch it, but his hands were too shaky to reach. Then the tendril vanished, making him back up in pain as looked down, and saw no hole. He was in tremendous amount of pain though as he backed up more, getting closer to the edge. He was able to finally hold his chest, but he was looking at Xion all the while.

Vanitas looked as Roxas backed up, then looked at everyones reactions, specifically the girl that was tearing up. He mockingly held his right hand up to them, making Sora, Xion, and Ventus look at him, until he conjured a Firaga in his hand, and threw it at Roxas, who couldn't defend himself, causing him to fall off the Station, head first.

"NOO!" Xion didn't even know she screamed in distress as she jumped off Ven's Station to try and rescue Roxas.

 **(End Song)**

"Xion wait-" "-No Sora! She'll be fine..." Sora yelled to her and was about to jump down after her, but Ven held him back as he too wanted to do the same thing. They both looked at Vanitas, who was very loudly laughing in the middle of his Station at what was happening.

" **HEHAHAHAHAHahaha...Now wasn't that fun! I know I sure had fun...Hehehehe...Oh...would you look at that...** " Vanitas says as he looked down, noticing that his body was breaking down into darkness again. He then looked at Sora. " **Hehehe...I hope you'll be better entertainment next time I come back...It might be sooner than you think...** " Vanitas said loudly for Sora and Ventus to hear. Then his body broke down more, making the color on him to be inky black like a Shadow heartless would.

" **I'll see you later...kid...** " Vanitas said as he finally broke apart to be a form of massless darkness covering the glass floor of his Station. If you were able to see what it would look like, it would be similar to Sora's Station, except predominantly red with his Picture with the Void Gear in hand, without his mask, showing off his spiky black hair. But Sora and Ven couldn't see it, now that the Darkness had returned once again to cover the floor, and hang over the Station like an ominous fog.

Sora and Ven were quiet, Ven holding his Heart as he looked on scowled at where Vanitas was previously, while Sora was looking down into the vast darkness, hoping that Xion was ok.

"What are we gonna do?" Sora asked Ven as he stilled looked down.

"I'll stay and look to see if Xion will be ok...she wouldn't have done that for no good reason..." Ven said as he looked at Sora, who started to fade a little. "...And it looks like you are gonna wake up." Ven said making Sora get surprised, but he went to reassure him that everything will be alright. "Don't worry, I'll check up on you the minute that Xion is safe ok...and I'll watch out for whatever Vanitas would do to ok?" Ven said making Sora calm down and nod at him. Then he disappeared into the waking world, leaving Ven alone on his Station.

" _sigh..._ " Ven had sighed as he looked at the Vanitas' station. [Why did you have to do this now...couldn't leave well enough alone couldn't you?] Ven thought as he stood at the edge of his station, looking for any sign of the wayward girl.

 **(With Roxas)**

Roxas, unconscious to the world, was still falling. Not knowing that he was nearly falling to the darkness below. He would have continued to fall if he didn't have a friend who desperately tried to save him by falling with him.

 **(Almost...there...)** Xion said as she had picked up speed, close to Roxas, and had reached out to grab him.

 **(Got ya!)** Getting behind him, Xion, in a flash of light, transformed into her Armored form with wing thrusters, grabbed Roxas and flew off high to where she knew he could be safe.

The lone station that she always sees far away from others...

His Station.

 **(Five minutes later)**

It took time but it was there that Roxas, being carried by the Armored Xion, had finally landed on Roxas' station, which looked like Sora's old one, and gently laid him on the floor in the middle.

 **(Play: Musique pour la Tristesse de Xion - Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)**

Dispelling the armor away, Xion had looked over at Roxas' still form. He was breathing, but he was hurt bad.

 **(Oh...Roxas...)** She thought sadly at him as she gently took off his hood, revealing his features to her. His eyes were closed, due to being unconscious, but it looked as if he was sleeping peacefully. Xion casted a Curaga spell on him, to make sure that no internal damage was left unchecked. She laid his head on her lap as she slowly rubbed his hair, all the while releasing a few tears from her eyes.

"I...almost lost you...Roxas..." She cried silently as some tears landed on his coat, but one tear landed on his cheek. "I wish I could speak to you...but it's not time yet...you haven't fully accepted Sora..." She said to him.

"...Xi...on..." Roxas murmured in his sleep, causing Xion to laugh/cry a bit at him.

"But...I think I'll stay here for a little while longer..." Xion said as she continued to rub his head gently, hopefully to give him a peacful sleep.

 **(End Song)**

 **(Next Morning - Courtyard Outside B- !%$ &\- Castle)**

Sora was worried, but he couldn't show it to Donald and Goofy. After he woke up he hadn't heard anything from Ven about Xion. He hoped that she was alright. But right now he had to do his duty to the world. But first...

"Whoa...that is a big castle!" Sora said very impressed with the way it looks.

"Gawrsh I'll say, its very pretty." Goofy said liking the architecture.

"And very big on the outside...I wonder what the inside looks like?" Donald said as he looked up the castle, the around the courtyard.

Nodding, Sora responds to them, "Yup, lets go see what's inside, and hopefully we don't run into any Heartless ok guys?" he finished.

They both nodded in agreement as they walked up to the doors of the castle.

[Stay calm Sora, and don't worry, I'll keep you updated ok?] Ven said to him, hoping that it would work, which it did.

(Thanks Ven...well, here goes...) Sora said as he opened the large doors for the next adventure.

 **(** **A/N) WOOOOO YEAAA! I DID IT AGAIN BABY! OMG I cannot believe that it took a whole lot shorter to even do this. I hope that you enjoy this.**

 **Be Honest...I got to you did I?**

 **Did I get to you?**

 **Them feels at the end. T-T**

 **(1) Xaldin's name revealed. obviously**

 **(2) Demyx's name revealed.**

 **(3) I'll leave that up for you to decide...**

 **(4) This is true in a sense...all the BBS characters had to do was beat the world they visited then go on to the next. No side quests like the gummi missions.**

 **(5) The Corridors of Darkness and the Lanes Between can cause an effect to the body without protection. Don't believe me...Xehanort Report II**

 **(6) The Vanitas remnant orb attack...thought it would be cool if he actually did it.**

 **(7) Ven, Xion and Sora don't truly know what happened to Xehanort. So they speculated that he died cause he's old...lol**

 **(8) Look up the Faith magic Command. It looks like that.**

 **(9) Don't you find it funny that Ventus did what Xehanort did but without the evil possession in the mix? I sure do.**

 **(10) Since Kairi is a Princess of Hearts, she can never be a Heartless. But she can be exposed to it, which created Naminé cause her heart was not in her body when it happened.**

 **(11) This was kinda tricky without confusing you...so I'll just say this...Vanitas cannot use Unversed, because the power of a Heartless is stronger. Does it make him unique...no (cough *Ansem SoD* cough) but it definitely makes him a cross between a Somebody and a Heartless. More somebody though.**

 **(12) Roxas Limit break Magic hour**

 **Like, leave a comment, Follow, Fav, flame, all that Stuff. Any feedback is good feedback for me.**

 **Yours Truly, TeaMDbzN#% &PQOS%#QYS$-**

 **K%$UI!P!OKQ}**

 **(Location:** **The World that Never Was - Memory's Skyscraper)**

 **(Play: Organization XIII - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

Walking down a desolate street of the World that Never was, the Leader of the Organization had his hood up as he softly rubbed his forehead from the memories that kept resurfacing. He stopped at the bottom of the tall Skyscraper in the middle of the street, now fully palming his head with his left hand in irritation.

 _(Memories)_

 ** _W% &!$_**

 _Hey! Mister Master **$*! & **Oh c'mon you don't even know your pal **! &%WU& **Please tell me the amnesia was just a sick joke! **& %!*(? **_

_**%P! {Q & **Forget this talk of doors and the Heart of all worlds._ ** _!? & _**_That place must not be defiled!_ ** _# &Q?%#Y$_**

 _ **(%!$** Hey...you're not _Terra ** _! &$w_** _? Right? **# &Q?%#Y$**_

Xehanort _...those thoughts are best left forgotten_ ** _W% &!$_**

 _(End Memories)_

"... **These memories continue to plague me**... **Memories of people, that I know**... **but have forgotten**... **but those names**..." The Leader said as he continued to hold his forehead, but allowed the memories to play in his head more.

 _(Memories)_

 ** _! &%WU& _**_Tell me, what ails you. Can you speak? What is your name? **& QOP%**_

 **P! %?** X-Xeha...nort... **PQ)!**

 _This'll teach you! Get out of my Heart! ** &!?*&**_

 _ **P#! &$ **Terra!_

 _(End Memories)_

It started to rain in the area, with a light drizzle hitting the floor and the black coat the Leader wore. Now though, he let his left hand go down away from his head as he was now assaulted by more memories.

 _(Memories)_

 _ **! &$w **Terra's Heart has been extinguished_ ** _! &$ _**_smothered by the darkness within him! **O$! &**_

 _My name is Master Aqua **! &$w **Now return my friends Heart, or pay the price!_ ** _! &$w_**

 ** _#4 !? &W _**_Your_ _body submits, your heart succumbs **%7!?** So why does your mind Resist!? **& $QAI$!**_

 _(End Memories)_

 **(End Song)**

 **(Play: Dismiss - Kingdom Hearts - Birth By Sleep)**

" **Xehanort...Terra...those are not my names...I, am just a mere Shell...** " Looking up, the Leader of the Organization had looked around and saw that multiple Neo-Shadows had appeared to surround him. He had thought that maybe now that more of these memories were resurfacing from even before his apparent past as a Somebody, that he could jog his memories more with the fight that he will have.

" **Pitiful Heartless...** " He said as he held his hands at his side, and made them crackle with electricity. Seeing the one on his left make a move towards him, he immediately swung his left at him, making an Ethereal blade, and destroying the Heartless, making its heart float up and away.

More Neo-Shadow had rushed at him, but he decided to not allow them to even touch him. He teleported to the top of the stairs and created two large Electrified Orbs and blasted the majority away.

" **Begone!** " He yelled deeply as he obliterated most of the Neo-Shadows away. Some took to the sides and avoided as he stood at the top of the stairs of the Memory Skyscraper. They quickly got close to attack him, but he was faster. With a Force of power, the Leader had conjured a solid Reflectga wall, stopping them.

" **Guard!** " He said, a few destroyed, with their hearts floating away. Some of them were even too stunned to move. Then more memories began to resurface some more.

 _(Memories)_

 _You see how powerless you are to save them! **& ?! &%** Savor that rage and despair...Let it Empower You!_ ** _O$! &!?_**

 _ **%SGT!** You will pay Xehanort! Was my Master-no my Father **Q*! )?!** not enough for you?_

 _Leave my Friends Alone!_ ** _O$! &_**

 ** _?!GW#A_** _Yes_ _boy that's it, more! **Q#)! &** __Let your whole Heart blacken with Anger! **QW* &%**_

 _(End Memories)_

( **Anger...Rage...those are the source of that fueled their Hearts...** ) Looking back up again, the Leader had decided to end this now. Teleporting again, this time to the street to be purposely surrounded by the Neo-Shadows, made another Ethereal Blade in his other hand, and began to slaughter all of the Heartless left and right with a series of spins, and swings of the blades. It was if he was performing a dance, deadly enough for all who was in his way, and it was.

 **(End Song)**

Stopping in the middle of the street, the Leader had realized that with is fighting, the hood had come down off his head, revealing his long spikey white hair with his dark skin. The Leader had looked up, to the oddly Heart shaped moon with his dark yellow eyes, before he pulled his hood up to hide his features once more.

( **Those emotions...they too are the source of your power as well...isn't it?** ) He said thinking about the Heart shaped moon. Until he saw one last set of memories.

 _(Memories)_

 _ **Q) &!?C$ **Admirably Done. I knew this was a Journey you could make **&!KAQI! ** over the Unseen wall that divides Darkness and Light..._

 _(End Memories)_

" **I am that wall that divides Darkness and Light...** " He said as he stood there in the middle of the street. Then he decided to what he was tried to do before he got here. It made him hesitant...oddly enough, it was something he himself never did, but what he was going to do now...made him very hesitant.

He conjured an Ethereal blade at his out stretched right hand, and added more power that what he would normally do. The familiar ache in his hand started as sparks of electricity had slowly but surely morphed the Ethereal Blade into something else. Something familiar.

 **SHING**

And it was done...he was able to do what he had set out to do...He knew what he had just did. His weapon of choice had changed into something that his past was more familiar to. Something he knew that he had, but was reluctant to bring out. So he dispelled what he brought out, before walking away, back to the Castle, back to his chambers, to seclude himself for the time being and think of what he could do now. Because what he had summoned in his hands, wasn't just any ordinary weapon...

It was a Key-Blade...


	7. Chapter 6: Uninvited Guests

Chapter 6: Uninvited Guests

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, Square Enix, Kingdom Hearts, or anything within this Fiction

Key:

Talking

 _Emotional Talking_

(Sora and Everyone elses Thinking)

[Ventus Thinking]

 **[Vanitas Thinking]**

 **(Xion Thinking)**

 **{Roxas Thinking}**

 **Armored/Heartless/Nobody Talking**

 _ **Armored/Emotional/Heartless/Nobody Talking**_

( **Armored/Heartless/Nobody Thinking)**

 **Chapter 6: Uninvited Guests**

 **(Location: The World that Never Was - Unknown Location)**

 **(Play: Sacred Moon -** **Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix)**

It was the next day in the World that Never Was as the Leader of the Organization teleported to a secret area far from the 'Castle that Never Was' after his reflection of what had happened yesterday. He stood in the middle of his little project that he had been working on for a long time now. He was in a large room of sorts, white in color and blue accents here and there with what looked like a giant marble seat at the end of the room in the middle of the wall. The seat itself had a giant Nobody symbol, with more spikes accompanying it all around it.

At the left side of the large chair, was a tall mannequin with what looked like blue armor on it being propped up. It was branded with a single Nobody emblem centered on the torso, Nobody emblem-esque thorns protruding from its greaves, and Nobody emblem-esque thorns wrapping around its boots. Its crown and shoulder pad are gold, while the rest of the armor is colored in light shades of blue and silver. It has two silver belts on its waist and white feathers on its right shoulder in place of a spiked pauldron. The faceplate is beak-like in structure and it also has clawed gauntlets. Right next to it was another article of clothing that was propped up as well. But unlike the Armor, this was a unique Organization cloak that was of his design. Unlike the rest of the cloaks, this was white in color with various 'Nobody' sigils all over in black coloring. **(1)**

The Leader had only stared at the armor as he walked to it for a bit, before laying a hand in the Nobody symbol in the center of its chest. Looking at the armor, he no longer had to contemplate on its mysterious origin.

" **It is only fitting that a 'Nobody' such as I would be able to locate this Armor many years ago...and will soon be used for a much better purpose.** " He said out loud as he looked at the Armor in calculative wonder. **(2)**

He turned around from the armor and began walking back to the center of the room. Looking up, there was an open roof allowing him to see the stars in the sky. And the yellow object of his desire.

Kingdom Hearts...

His very own creation...

" **Soon...Soon you shall be completed...** " He said as he looks at the Heart shaped moon in the sky, gesturing to it with his arms wide, " **And then we shall fulfill our purpose together!** " He said as he continued to look on at 'Kingdom Hearts' as the room he was standing on was revealed to any and all who saw it. For what he was standing on...

Was the cockpit to a Giant Mechanical Dragon. **(3)**

 **(End Song)**

 **(Location: Beast's Castle - Parlor)**

After going inside the castle, Sora and the gang had looked all around the interior of the Entrance hall and was amazed at the beautiful structure that they saw. Then they were met with something very familiar, loud animalistic roars. They had come to the conclusion that this castle might belong to Beast. But when they saw some Heartless make their way to the door at the right side, they were already at edge. Going to it, Donald duck stuck his head inside the room and saw an ordinary room, with a fire place and shelves with books and expensive plates for show. But no Heartless.

"Heyyy, where did it go?" Donald said but something else caught his eye. A glowing Rose in a small glass casing. With that, the three when inside the Parlor, Sora and Goofy checking for Heartless, and Donald to grab the really shiny Rose. He was so close too.

Just a few inches a way...

Closer...

Clos-HOLY MOTHER OF DISNEY! A HEARTLESS!

"Found it!" Donald quacked out, backing away in fright as Sora had walked forward and saw Shadow Heartless appear all around him and the gang. Sora summoned a different Key-blade that might help in this situation. Being red in color, it was stylized into a small Dragon breathing fire outward to create the blade half of the Key-blade. It was the Hidden Dragon.

 **(Play: Dance of the Daring - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

 **[Information: Defeat the Heartless!]**

More heartless were appearing to surround them, making Sora, Donald and Goofy go back to back to back with each other. Sora had a plan with the surrounding Heartless making a circle around them.

"Guys...I got an idea." whispered Sora as the Shadow Heartless got closer. "When I say now, jump out of the circle and attack from outside ok?" He said as he channeled magic into his Key-blade. They nodded in confirmation, just as the Heartless got too close.

"NOW!" Shouted Sora as he twirled the Hidden Dragon, now cloaked in fire as Donald and Goofy had jumped high and away from the surrounding Heartless, landing out of the circle. And then the beat down began.

"HA! HIYA! FIRE!" Sora constantly used his Fire magic to make it rotate around him as the Heartless were burned. Donald and Goofy hit a few Heartless that were not in the circle with their weapons into the inferno that was Sora.

Many were disappearing left and right as Sora spammed his Fire magic until he got tired. Donald used his Lightning magic to shock more Heartless in their place, while Goofy swung his shield at them to destroy them. There was a large gap left from all that was left of the Heartless, prompting Donald and Goofy to run next to Sora who was swinging his Key-blade back and forth to take care of some stray Heartless. Goofy rammed a Shadow away and Donald lit one on fire, destroying it. Sora, Donald and Goofy now were side to side as they backed away from the last remaining Heartless, unknowingly getting closer to the Rose encased in the small glass.

 **(End Song)**

"Man, give me a break..." Sora said as he saw even more Shadows come forth as if they didn't lose any to begin with. Slouching, Sora spoke aloud, "Aw, c'mon, enough already!" he exasperatedly replied to himself.

"Somebody Help Us!" Donald quacked out loud as he was tired of being surrounded.

 **BAM**

The sound of the parlor doors opening loudly caught the attention of Sora, Donald and Goofy along with the rest of the Heartless. The Doors slammed against the walls, as if it was almost ripped from its hinges, by a very large, furry Beast that was over eight feet tall. Donning a royal purple cape with a shredded green pants, with small horns on its head, the Beast walked forward to the rest of the Heartless, with a scowl permanently glued to his face. The majority of the Shadow Heartless crept away, leaving some behind.

 **"Rrrr...GrrAAAHH!"** Beast roared and growled as he swiped away at some of the remaining Heartless with his arms, making them disappear, leaving him alone with the three others, and his 'prize'.

"Hehe, just in time!" Sora said as he raised his right hand up to greet the approaching Beast. But the Beast wasn't even remotely paying attention to him as he smacked Sora away really hard.

"Gah!"

 **CRASH-SHATTER**

"AGH!" Sora was flung at a glass bureau filled with priceless ornaments, and smashed into it back first, breaking the glass before he fell on the floor holding his head. Donald and Goofy were shocked at what happened that they weren't able to move out of the way from Beast doing the same thing to them, only with them just hitting the floor further away.

 **(Play: Hesitation - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

All that really mattered to Beast was the glowing Rose that was in the glass casing, so grabbing it like if it were a life line Beast walked out the Parlor with the Rose in hand without even looking at the Gang that was on the floor.

The first to recover was Donald who immediately ran to Sora, who cradled his neck in his hand after crashing into the bureau. Donald had to carefully walk to Sora as there was scattered glass everywhere, but got to him none the less and got Sora to sit up slowly. Goofy got up second but was slightly rattled from hitting his head. his eyes rolling around his head comically before he got up slowly from the ground.

"Sora here. You'll be ok..." Donald said as he gave Sora a potion, healing him from the damage that he sustained from Beast. Sora had groaned a bit, his back and neck hurting, but was now ok thanks to the potion. "Thanks Donald, man...he hits hard..." Sora said as he rubbed the back of his head. Donald agreed while rubbing his beak. Donald helped up Sora as they looked at where Beast left and walked to the door, and Goofy had walked up to them, a little worried about the two.

"Sora, Donald, you ok?" Goofy said in worry as he too rubbed his head.

"We're good don't worry about us...what about you?" Sora said to Goofy as he smiled in a reassuring way.

"Aww you don't need to worry 'bout me, I'll be ok." Goofy said as he looked at the door Beast left out of. "Gee, do ya think he maybe forgot who we are?" Goofy asked out loud.

"With this many Heartless around, something must be up." Sora said as he looked around a bit. Nothing out of the ordinary so far...

"Ohh, why did he have to go and do that?" Donald said as he rubbed his face, still slightly in pain but he could handle it. He was the first to go out the door, followed by Goofy and Sora, with Sora lingering back a bit.

Sora had looked back at the destroyed bureau while rubbing his neck with his right hand. (Yeesh, he could've just told me to move...instead of doing that...) He said in a bit of anger while unconsciously channeling a bit of Darkness in his left hand. He calmed down though as he walked out the parlor and into the Main Hallway. He saw Donald look up at the right staircase with his arms crossed, with a look on his face.

 **(End Song)**

 **(Play:** **Waltz of the Damned** **\- Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

"Donald what is it?" Sora asked as the Duck looked at Sora then back at the staircase.

"I don't know, but..." Donald pointed at the stairs on the right, "I just know I saw a lady at the top of those stairs..." Donald had finished saying, with all three looking up at the stairs.

"Well," Goofy started. "If the Beast is here in the Castle, that lady musta been Belle, right?" Goofy had speculated to them.

"Yeah maybe so." Sora said in agreement. "Belle might even know what happened to the Beast too..." Sora ended as he crossed his arms.

"Well c'mon and let's go find her!" Goofy said enthusiastically, with Sora and Donald nodding together. So, running up the stairs, and by passing some Heartless who were too slow to follow, Sora and the Gang had made it to the hallway.

They stopped until they were halfway to the end of the hallway, to the last door, until Sora shushed the gang and started to tip toe to the final door. They were directly in front of the door until they heard a muffled voice on the other side.

 **(End Song)**

" _Oh, what am I going to do?_ "

The voice was noticeably feminine and laced with worry, but Sora was still skeptical. So Sora motioned to Donald about the door, where he nodded and moved back a few feet.

(What is he doing?) Sora thought in confusion, until it hit him like a sack of bricks.

"No Donald wai-" But it was too late as Donald got a running start at the door to brake it open, but the door was unexpectedly opened, causing Donald to fall forward in front of a shocked but very happy woman.

"Heyyy! Who opened the door?" Donald said slightly miffed as Sora and Goofy looked on from the doorway. When he looked up, he was surprised to see-

"Oh, I'm so happy you're here!" The woman said while reaching down and grabbing the duck, then hugging him happily. "Oh Donald!" She said, as Donald was flailing about, muttering things like 'let me down' and 'let go of me' as the woman looked at the door and saw two more familiar faces. "Sora! Goofy! she said to them.

Grinning a bit at the familiar woman, Sora looked over on who the woman was. It has been quite some time since they last saw Belle. She wore a blue and white dress with her long brown hair tied together in the back of her head to show off her blue eyes.

"Put me down! Put me Down!" Donald said frantically. Belle let go of her hug, all the while Donald had comically spun his eyes around as if he was dizzy.

"Hehehe..." Sora laughed a bit at the small reunion but then he thought about what had happened with Xion. (Xion...I hope she's ok...) Sora thought, but decided that he needs to find out what happened with Beast first. And Belle may know for sure.

 **(Location: Station of Awakening - Ventus Station)**

 **(Play: Dive into the Heart -Destati- Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

Meanwhile, Ventus had been looking around wherever he could access within Soras' Heart to find Xion. All there was were nothing but the glass floor that showed off the pictures. He never really looked at them all that much, seeing as though that they would be the same in some fashion. He had looked over at the Dark Station a.k.a Vanitas' Station, and realized that after the whole thing with whoever he was fighting with and Xion diving after said person, made it clear that Xion would avoid Vanitas as much as possible.

So here he was, standing at the edge of his Station of Awakening, looking down at the dark abyss below, scanning for any trace of Xion to come up and return. He was getting antsy on whether or not she was ok after diving after the other person with the Organization coat on. Making up his mind, Ventus quickly touched the armor on his left shoulder, and in a flash of light he was cover from head to toe with his Key-blade Armor. Its color ranged from a teal color with gold and red accents with his helmet having large spiked 'ears' with a black visor for him to see through. He then summons the Wayward Wind Key-blade, twirls it a bit before throwing it up in the air where it transformed into a large Glider **(4)** , with the glider resembling the Key-blade, with thrusters at the bottom and its teeth as the wings.

Hopping on the Key-blade Glider Ventus shot downward into the abyss, keeping close to the pillar that was the Station of Awakening in hopes of finding Xion. Unknown to Ven, Vanitas had saw the whole thing.

 **(End Song)**

 **(Location: Station of Awakening - Vanitas Station)**

 **(Play: Xehanort theme - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep)**

While only camouflaged with the darkness in his Station with only his shadowed covered head sticking out and his yellow eyes looking on, Vanitas saw Ven fly down to look for the elusive girl that went after Roxas after injuring him.

 **"Heh..."** Vanitas scoffed a bit, before looking at the path to Roxas' Station. Slowly, but steadily reforming back into his body again with the help of the shadows, fixing any damage he had to look unmarred and unscathed. The helmet was no longer cracked as well.

 **"I don't have that much power now, but it should be enough to keep me stable like last time..."** Vanitas murmured to himself as he grasped his chest slightly with his hand. He walked towards the path but stops short and looks at the incomplete path that had only a few stepping tiles to Sora's station. Feeling a bit of darkness surge into his Station, he sees the tiles extend even more, drawing closer to Sora's Station **(5)**. Smirking, Vanitas thinks to himself. **[The more Sora feels the Darkness inside of him, the easier it will be to make direct contact with his heart...]** He chuckles to himself at that as he continues onward to the path that connects to Roxas Station to pay him a little visit. If he's right that girl must have saved him after he knocked him off the edge of his Station. He decides that he'll take his walk slow, maybe make an ominous appearance. He was very good at keeping quiet and covering his tracks unlike Ven.

 **(End Song)**

 **(With Ventus)**

He's been circling for about five minutes trying to find even a glimpse of Xion with no success. And since he saw no sign of her, he was getting extremely worried for her safety.

" **Sigh...where could she be?** " Ven said aloud as he looked through the visor of his helmet around the bottom, but got irritated. Rubbing his head, Ven looked up and was about to let out noise of frustration, but stopped as he looked in a bit of awe as he noticed a path from Vanitas' Station, going far into the other bright Station...

" **Wait a sec!** **I know now.** " Ven said as he started to remember from less than a day ago.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _"That wasn't good...at all..." Ven said as he looked at Xion with worry as she was looking up within Sora's heart._

 _"I know...I don't like it either...but it's something that Sora has to deal with after all..." Xion said as she had remembered their conversation about Sora's powers. Ven though, didn't like it at all._

 _"Grr...why did it have to be this one though- huh?" Ven had said frustrated at the concept of Sora making any contact with Him, until he saw something in the distance very far away from the Darkened Station._

 _Out in to the Dark corners of Sora's heart, something was moving, thing is..._

 _He didn't know what it was._

 _*FLASHBACK END_ * **(6)**

" **That's it...that mean that guy she saved must have came from over there. I might get some clue as at what's going on.** " Ven said as he decided to make a detour to the Other Station and fly over to it.

 **(Location: Station of Awakening - Roxas Station)**

 **(Play: Roxas -** **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

Xion had Roxas' head on her lap still as he slept away from the last encounter with Vanitas. With what he went through, especially after that grueling battle, she didn't have the heart to wake him so she could give him a hug. She also felt a little selfish, doing this and making Sora and Ven worry over her. Despite that she was justified in doing so...she should have explained who this was that made her jump off the station to save him. But all these emotions that she was experiencing at the moment made her do things that were irrational that she went on instinct.

She has been feeling a lot lately...

"I really missed you Roxas..." Xion said in a low voice as she smiled a small smile to him. "I wish we could reconnect again..." She smiles sadly to him. "But, I wont be able to until I prove to myself that I could fully be accepted by you again...I hope you can forgive me for what I put you through..." Xion said as she had shed a tear for him.

"Hehehe, I guess this is what it's like to have a heart huh?" Xion chuckled to herself as she rubbed Roxas' head some more before finally, and reluctantly setting his head down. She put his Hood back up to hopefully keep him comfortable as she stands up fully to leave and go back to where Ven is. He must be worried about her...

"..mm..."

Xion had heard the slight groan coming from Roxas as he unconsciously moved his right hand on his chest. The same spot where he was hurt from the sneak attack from Vanitas.

 ** _WHOOSH_**

" **Xion!** " A voice said that accompanied the wind for above for a brief moment, causing Xion to turn and look up at an armored figure hopping off a giant glider while landing near her, the glider disappearing.

 **FLASH**

"Xion! You're ok!" Ven revealed himself to her as he had a relieved look on his face. Xion had nodded her head to him, but also had a look of regret for making him worry. Ven walked up to her while also looking around this particular station, that's when he spotted the cloaked teenager with his hood up, concealing his face.

Seeing Ven look at Roxas, she turned back and looked at him as well, regret in her eyes as she tries to look away from Ven.

 **(End Song)**

 **(Play: Musique pour la Tristesse de Xion - Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)**

"Hey, who is he? Is he the guy from before?" Ven asked as he stood next to Xion, who was hiding her face away from Ven. He sees her look down at his question in silence, which got Ven worried.

"Hey...are you ok?" Ven said cautiously at Xion as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"...I'm sorry I made you worry." Xion said quietly as she looked up slightly from staring at Roxas. "I-I know I should have said something ahead of time, but when I finally saw him..." Xion had grabbed the left side of her chest. "...I froze. I was so happy to finally see him, but I was sad as well. Knowing that I caused him his greatest pain." Xion said as her eyes became misty from the unshed tears that where surfacing. She looked over at Ven to continue. "But when I saw that he was hurt, something inside just snapped...I acted without thinking, and I made you and Sora worry." She said as she looked down and away from Ven's worried face.

"Hey don't worry about it..." Ven said as he went in front of her as he grabbed her shoulders gently with both hands. "You were only looking out for a friend right?" At this, Xion nodded. "Well I would have done the same thing too. In fact I have as well." Ven said as he gestured to himself with his right hand, while trying to reassure Xion. "You don't have to worry about it, ok?" Ven said to her, hoping that she doesn't beat herself up over it. Seeing her nod, he then asks a question.

Well he would have. But he was interrupted by the sound of clapping...

 **(End Song)**

 **(Play: Organization XIII - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

" **Aww, isn't that special**..." said Vanitas as he clapped from his side of the Station walkway. The Shadows wisp around him as he chuckled at Ventus and Xion. Ventus instinctively got in front of Xion, while summoning the Wayward Wind Key-blade with a scowl on his face. " **Heh, I would have thought you would be happy to see me... _Ventus_.** " Vanitas said as he gestures to himself while saying his name with obvious venom in his voice, making Ventus growl low to himself.

"What do you want?" Ven said a little loud to Vanitas, which made him put his index finger to his face covered helmet and mockingly shushed him.

" **Shhh...You wouldn't want to wake the 'baby' now would you?** " Vanitas said to him while lazily pointing at Roxas. Xion bristled at the comment towards Roxas. Before she was mad at him. Now she was down right furious. She summons the Kingdom key, and would have rushed at him hadn't Ventus held her back behind him with his right hand that held his Key-blade.

"Xion, please calm down." " **You know, its pretty funny now that I think about it...** " Vanitas said immediately after Ven's comment to Xion. Vanitas had his right hand rubbing his helmet covered chin, mocking that he was thinking hard about something. " **I mean look at you...standing there acting all angry...** " He said to them as he shakes his head at them in disappointment. " **...** **Tch, knowing very well I'm trying to rile you up, hehehe, I guess _Ventus_ gullibility rubbed off on you huh?** " Vanitas said to them condescendingly as he crossed his arms at them while not moving from the spot he was standing on.

Ven was about to say a comment to Vanitas, until he saw something that made him quickly look down and back up to Vanitas. Standing up straight, he recalled the Wayward Wind, which surprised Xion at his action. "Wait what are you doing? He might attack us-" Xion said quickly. "-He won't." Ven said cutting off Xion as he walked towards Vanitas, who chuckled a bit at his supposed bravery.

"As a matter a fact, you can't...isn't that right?" Ventus said in full confidence as he stood right in front of Vanitas, and all the while Vanitas was chuckling more and more at Ven.

" **Hehehehe, I guess you're not that stupid after all huh?** " Vanitas said as he uncrossed his arms, then to prove Ventus right, he hooked a punch forward and was stopped by an unseen barrier. Vanitas then looked at Roxas' prone figure laying on the floor. " **Tch, I guess the kids got spunk, denying me from coming here...I guess he figured I try something, but all I was gonna do was drop in and look at my handy work.** " Vanitas said then he looked at Xion. " **So...how did I do?** " He said, making Xion scowl at him more.

"What are you doing here?" Xion said as she got in front of Roxas, despite knowing that Vanitas can't enter.

" **What? I can't visit an old _friend_?** " Vanitas said, with his arms up a bit as he looks at Ventus.

"I'm not a friend of yours..." Ven said as he held both arms at his side, balling his hands into a fist as he talked to the Masked teen.

" **Really? I thought that you would have jumped at the chance to make some new ones?** " Vanitas said as he tilted his head at him. " **I mean look at you, you are down two of them-** " He was cut off by Ven, failing to hit him with his Key-blade as it bounced off the barrier keeping Vanitas away from the Station.

"Don't you _dare_...mention them in front of me, _you_ don't have a right..." Ven said low in anger as he was slightly breathing heavy. He calmed down immediately and walked away from Vanitas.

" **Fine. Leave. But tell me, where was this rage when the _Master_ had asked of you...you know if you had only listened to the Old man none of this would have happened.** " Vanitas said to him as Ven had his back turned to him as he was beside Xion.

"I don't need that kind of power. I do well with my friends supporting me. You should know that first hand when I beat you last time." Ven said to him as he looked back at Vanitas.

" **Heh, that maybe true, but look at where that got you...** " Vanitas said as he tried to get Ventus riled up again, but to no avail. Looking at Roxas' prone body that was slightly shivering while clutching his chest, Vanitas felt a small surge within his body that made him chuckle silently to himself. **(7)** Shaking his head, he said " **Well, I guess I saw all that I can see. Maybe next time we meet will be different.** " Vanitas said as he turned and walked away to his station. Ven and Xion watched carefully as he walked a bit before he suddenly stopped and turned halfway to see them again. Then he opened a Corridor of Darkness, while saying one last remark.

" **By the way...You never told me you had a twin _Ventus_ , hehehe...**" Vanitas said as he walked away and entering the portal, leaving a wide eyed Xion and slightly confused Ventus.

"What did he mean by that?" Ven said to himself in suspicion as he was looking at where Vanitas disappeared to.

Xion on the other hand was nearly cursing Vanitas' name at what he had said. She really didn't want to divulge anything that had to do with Roxas, despite being within a few feet of him, but for Vanitas to throw out that comment made her realize that he might try to cement a wedge between her and the rest of her friends by keeping a secret from them. But it wasn't her place to talk about someone else. But, she could at least let Ventus know who he is...

 **(End Song)**

 **(Play: Dive into the Heart -Destati- Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

"Well, it doesn't matter what he says, but now what are we going to do with him gone?" Xion said as she asked Ventus quietly, as to not intentionally wake Roxas up from his much needed slumber.

"I don't know, I don't feel comfortable leaving this guy alone with Vanitas lurking around here." Ventus said to Xion as he looked at the hooded teen on the ground. "Who is he by the way, I know you are friends, but you don't seem comfortable talking about it...' Ventus said to Xion, who slightly flinched at his question.

"He's...he's one of my friends from the Organization. Someone I trust..." Xion said quietly to Ventus before continuing, "...but I doubt the same could be said for me, not after what had happened. I'm sorry Ven but I think its best to not talk about it..." Xion said as she moved slightly away from him and toward the edge of Roxas' station.

Looking at Xion, Ven had a made a face of understanding. He himself was still wary of mentioning his Old Master for the bad memories that it brought him. He could at least guess at why Xion was uncomfortable with talking about it, what he remembered from her mentioning in passing, her friends not being apart of the Organization anymore.

They most likely had a falling out...But how was he here?

Walking up to Xion, he asks her. "Hey, you can take your time telling me and Sora about it ok?" He says as he lays a hand on her shoulder, making her turn to him with a small frown on her face. "But I have to ask, how is it that he is here within Sora's Heart? Is he connected to Sora like Vanitas and I are?" He finished asking as he sees her small smile ruefully at how close he was at figuring it out.

"A lot more than you know Ven, a lot more...We should go, but I don't want to leave him here..." Xion said as both of them looked over at Roxas again. They would have debated on it more if the sound of cutting wind caught there attention. They looked up and saw two Key-Blades twirling down from above, then embedding themselves near the base of Roxas' feet crisscrossing together.

The Oath-Keeper, and Oblivion...

"I think something tells me that he'll be protected for now Xion, we should go." Ven said as he looked at her, until she hesitantly nodded at Ven. Both Ventus and Xion donned their respective Armors, Xion having her wing-thrusters to fly and Ventus with his Key-Blade glider, flew back to their Station of Awakening.

 **(End Song)**

 **(Location: Beast's Castle - West Wing)**

 **(Play: Dance of the Daring - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

"This whole castle sucks!" Sora said out loud as he swung at another Statue-come-to-life **(8)** as more Heartless appeared in the castle. "Rah! Fire!" Sora attacked again after the Gargoyle Heartless was too stunned to do anything. It was sent back as Goofy had the bright idea to ride his shield and run over the Heartless, making it crumble to dust. That was the thing that was getting on his nerves for the past while. Other than Belle, who so graciously helped with whatever info she could give, having to stave off many other objects that came to life literally minutes after had gotten annoying. But what else can go wrong right?

Wrong! They had to fight a Possessed Door **(9)** of all things that were keeping the rest of the occupants in the castle as hostages. After beating the door with his Key-blade, they were slightly shocked at what was inside. Turns out it was a Clock named Cogsworth, a Candlestick named Lumiere, and a Teapot and cup named Mrs. Potts and Chip respectively. They had along with Beast, who is a prince on top of that, been cursed by an Enchantress to punish Beast for his cold heartedness.

It was one thing to deal with talking Wardrobes, Clocks, Candlesticks and Teapots that were friendly. It was a Whole other thing when most of the objects within Beasts Castle get possessed by Heartless and start relentlessly attacking them non stop!

"I got it!" Donald shocked a couple of Heartless and a Large body Heartless before Sora and Goofy had sprinted toward them and destroyed the stunned monsters. Sora got behind the stunned Large body and took a big swing at it, effectively destroying it.

 **(End Song)**

Breathing a bit heavy after running and fighting a bit, Sora had wonder if Cogsworth was ok during all this. Goofy was hiding him on his person and was glad that he could defend the small clock with all this fighting going on.

"My word! I'll say, hopefully we can talk to the master and get everything straightened out." Cogsworth said as he walked to the door leading into Beasts room.

"Yea, maybe if talk to Beast, we could find out what was wrong with him from before." Sora said as he regained his breath and started to walk towards the end of the hall to Beasts room.

 **(Sora!)** [Sora!] Two sets of voices rang in Sora's thoughts, perking him up a bit.

(Hey! You guys are ok!) Sora happily thought as he got closer to the door.

[Yea, say? Who lives in this castle anyway?] Ven said in a little curiosity after only knowing that they entered the castle when he left to find Xion.

 **(Yea? The castle looks familiar...)** Xion said as she tried to remember where she had seen this castle.

(Oh, this place is where Beast lives but its crawling with Heartless and other things.) Sora said in a bit of annoyance at the 'other things' that he mentioned.

 **(Wait? You mean this is Beast's Castle?)** Xion questioned as she remembered her time coming to the castle with Roxas.

[You know who lives here?] Ven asks Xion, and would have talked a bit more but Sora interrupted them.

(Wait, hold that thought ok.) Sora says as he hears something on the other side of the door. He goes to the Donald and Goofy, Cogsworth being behind the latter, and quietly shushes them while leaning closer to the door, all the while holding the door knob.

 _"I've had enough of strength. There's only one thing I want-"_

 _" **What? To love, and be loved in return? Who could ever 'Love' a Beast?** "_

 _" **GRRWAAAAARR!** "_

This prompted Sora to quickly open the door and entered with his friends in tow, all brandishing there weapons, Sora decided to bring out the Kingdom Key this time, and saw a rather tall person wearing an Organization cloak with their arms behind them. They also saw Beast, hunched over while breathing a bit heavily.

" **See? She has accomplices...** " He said ominously as the cloaked figure glides back to Beasts side and slowly stretches out his left hand on front of him to create a barrier behind Beast and himself. He then disappears in a Corridor of Darkness.

 **(Oh no...)** Xion said low, but was heard by Ven and Sora.

[You recognize him right?] Ven said to her as Sora cautiously walked up to Beast with his friends behind him.

"Hey? Uh, Prince?" Sora said he got a little closer to Beast but stopped as he saw him shaking. "Uh Oh..." Sora murmured to himself.

"Grrr **RROOOOAARRRR!** " Beast lets out an angry roar, making Sora and the others back away an fright.

"Oh Dear! Master!" Cogsworth exclaimed in worry for the Prince.

 **(Sora look out!)** Xion said as Sora and the gang scattered from Beast lunging at them with a swipe of his large claws. Getting behind him, Sora and the others fall into their stances, with Cogsworth getting behind Goofy for protection.

 **(Play: Tension Rising - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

 **"GRRAAAAAHH!"** Beast lets out an angry roar as he spun around and glared at the group before him, letting out his claws as he readied himself to fight.

 **[Information: Help Beast come to his senses!]**

"Please Master, control yourself!" Cogsworth said as he tried to placate the Beast, which seemed to work a bit. Sora, Donald and Goofy still had their weapons ready in defense, slowly backing away but as Beast saw this, he snarled at them causing them to scatter as he swiped at them. Sora backs away from another swipe of Beasts claws and hesitated on attacking. Donald sent a weak jolt of electricity to stun the Beast, which served to anger him greatly as he tried to attack Donald. Donald was able to avoid hits as he shuffled back and forth until Sora and Goofy jumped in and made Beast back away with a snarl.

 **[He almost hurt your friends...]** A voice that sounded much like his own said in his mind, and he agreed with it, with an angry look on his face. **(10)**

"That's it. Prince or not, I'm knocking some sense into you!" Sora said as he rushed forward with his Key-Blade and clashed with Beasts claws.

"Please don't hurt him!" Cogsworth said in worry and fright. Donald charged after Sora to help him, and Goofy got in front of COgsworth as he made his way towards Beast.

 **"RAAAHHH!"** Beast roared again as he slashed at Sora again, only for the Key-Blade wielder to dodge and hit him with his Kingdom Key. "Back off!" Sora shouted as he made Beast stumble back from the hits from his Key-Blade. Donald sent another jolt of lightning at Beast but he seemed a little unaffected until he was rammed from his side by Goofy, making him back away more.

"Good job guys." Sora said as he stood with Goofy and Donald, readying themselves again. Goofy nodded at him as he prepared to defend again from Beasts attacks.

"Let's go!" Sora rushed again with Donald and Goofy behind him, as he attacked Beast, with Beast swiping to counter his strikes. Goofy would use his shield to block strikes aimed at Sora when he would be unable to block from the relentless attacks, and Donald would use more lightning magic to stun Beast long enough to slow his attacks down. Sora jumped now to attack while spinning around Beasts wild attacks.

"Hah! Rah!" Sora yelled out as he landed a particularly hard hitting strike at Beasts forehead making him Roar loud in pain as he held his head.

[Sora, you need to calm him down!] Ven said to him.

 **(Now's your chance!)** Xion said as well.

 **[Information: Help Cogsworth gather energy with enough successive Charges!]**

(I got it!) Sora said determinedly as he then charged a lot of light energy into his Key-Blade, then transferred that power to Cogsworth. Then he spun the Key-Blade and pointed at Beast.

"Please Master, please! Compose yourself!" Cogsworth implored to the Beast.

"Light!" Sora shouted as he blasted Beast with the Light magic, unlocking Beasts mind from the rage he was exuding as Cogsworth was talking to Beast, finally calming him down.

 **(End Song)**

"Ughh, Cogsworth...what happened?" Beast said as he was on his knees as he was exhausted from the all the rage he felt. He slowly got up to look down at Cogsworth, as he tried to explain what was going on, and failing to do so with his stuttering.

(Well at least he's calm now...) Sora thought to Xion and Ven as they too agreed about that.

[Yea, now we could figure out who Beast was talking to before. It was definitely an Organization Member.] Ven said to sora and Xion, who also though was possible as well.

 **(Yea, I was able to catch a bit of what he said. He sounded familiar. He had his hood up, but I know it was a member as well.)** Xion said, convinced that it was. Sora nodded at this as he got back into reality, just as he heard that Beast acknowledged that he put his staff in the dungeon. So now he decided to ask the question.

"Who was that guy you were talking to? The one in the Black coat?" Sora questioned Beast, as he looked down thinking. Until it came to him in a short gasp. Looking up he revealed his name.

"Xaldin...that's his name." Beast said as he started to clenched his hands in anger.

 **(Oh no...he's high up on the Organization being number III!)** Xion said in worry.

[That's not good...] Ven stated low to Sora and Xion, also worried.

"He came from the darkness..." Beast continued as he started to snarl a little. "He...used my anger to control me!" He started to hunch forward now. "He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain- and turned it into Rage!" But, then he caught himself. He started to stare into his hands, as if he was ashamed of himself. "There was nothing I could do...I could no longer see the truth." Beast said sadly. But then Goofy decided to lift his spirits.

"Well, I'll be. that must be why you threw all of your friends down there into the dungeon. You wanted to make sure that you didn't want to hurt 'em, right?" Goofy said to Beast, assured that he had done so to defend his friends from himself.

"Was that it? Was it to protect them?" Beast said to himself, a little doubtful of himself of even doing that.

"Sure, we know your good inside." Goofy said in absolute confidence in the Beast. Donald and Sora had also nodded in agreement with Goofy's statement.

(He has really bad confidence issues because of the curse...) Sora thought as Goofy tried consoling Beast.

[Curse?] Ven said to Sora in confusion. To which Sora said that he'll explain later. Just in time too cause he sort of spaced out when Cogsworth was also trying to explain how good Beast is, but when he mentioned Belle...

" _Belle!_ " Beast gasped out, but then he started to sulk now at the realization. "I've mistreated her...I've mistreated her and been so selfish." Beast said sadly about what he had to have done to her.

"But she didn't mention anything like that at all..." Sora said to Beast, where the latter hunched more Beating himself up more.

"She'd never tell anyone of my cruelty...She's too good." Beast said, a hint of something in his voice as he said the last sentence.

"You see, I'm afraid he judges himself far too Harshly." Cogsworth said loudly as he covers his mouth away from Beast, not even attempting to lower his voice.

[You can say that again...] Ven muttered to himself.

 **(I agree.)** Xion said as she nodded her head a little.

"Well why don't you just talk to her?" Sora said to him, hoping that at least talking would set things straight.

"B-but-" Beast hesitated.

"No excuses! C'mon, we'll go with you." Sora said, prompting Beast to nod his head, making him smile as they made their way out to the west wing hallway, and off to see Belle.

 **(Timeskip: Several Minutes Later)**

 **(Location: Beasts Castle - East Wing Hallway)**

 **(Play:** **Waltz of the Damned** **\- Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

[Whoa! I never thought that Beast and the others were cursed cause of that.] Ven said, surprised that an Enchantress had done so to Beast after hearing it from Sora.

It took a while to explain it too, since Sora, Beast and the others had to take down wave after wave of Heartless from the West Wing of the castle to the East Wing. Beast, true to his nature, fought like a wild animal as he roared and slashed at the Heartless that would invade his home. Nothing would stand in his way in getting to Belle.

Thank Disney that he is on their side now...

 **(Yea, it's so cruel...)** Xion said disapproving of the method to change the Prince into a Beast, and then hurting the others within the castle that were affiliated with him. She had at least an understanding on why he transformed into this Beast now, since the last time she was there as part of the Organization, she was a bit, 'preoccupied' at the time. **(11)**

(I know right. Now hold on a second, hopefully Belle can talk some sense into Beast.) Sora thought to Ven and Xion, who mentally nodded to him as they entered Belle's room.

Only to find the Wardrobe there in the middle of the room.

"Oh! Master!" The Wardrobe addressed Beast who entered the room last.

"Everybody's safe now." Donald assured the Wardrobe, who was relieved at the news, saying "Thank you" to them.

"Where's Belle?" Beast getting straight to the point as he questioned the Wardrobe.

"Why, she left in a hurry. Something about going after this 'Man in Black'-" "-WH **AT!** " Beast interrupted the Wardrobe with a roar, with everyone else surprised at what they had heard. "Why doesn't she do as she's told?" Beast said as he growled to himself and towards her at the danger Bell just put herself into.

The Wardrobe turned around facing away from Beast, all the while shaking her head. "Temper, temper! Her spirit is what makes Belle so special."

"We better go find her then!" Sora said as he and the others quickly open the door and sprint out to the East Wing hallway. Luckily for them, the statues didn't come to life and attack them this time.

 **(Why would Belle do that? She could get hurt!)** Xion said to both as she was worried for the young lady.

(I don't know, but we have to make sure she's alright!) Sora thought in urgency to Xion.

 **(End Song)**

They were able to make it to main Hallway, until they heard Belle's voice.

 _"I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!"_

She was talking to him!

"Belle! Where are you?" Beast said out loud as he and the others looked around, trying to find Belle. There was silence for a bout two seconds until...

 _"Beast! Help! I'm in the ballroom!"_

A wave of fear swept over Beast as he ran towards the door to the Ballroom with Sora, Donald and Goofy beside him. And that's when he saw it.

Belle was running! Running towards the balcony!

"Belle!" Beast shouted as Sora and the others got inside the ballroom.

"I'm alright!" She said as she opened the door to the balcony. She closed it just in time as a new Heartless floated down from above.

It was in the shape of a Massive Possessor, but the key difference was that it was covered in chains and had tipped orange spikes. The 'Possessor' twitched as it faced the gang, until it suddenly swooped down and melded into the floor. It then spread the darkness into the Ballroom floor, making everyone look around in a bit of fear, with Donald Duck jumping off the ground into Goofy's arms.

[It's corrupting the floor of the Ballroom!] Ven exclaimed out to Sora in worry.

 **(It's a Shadow Stalker be very careful!)** Xion warned Sora as he backed away slightly.

The, now named, Shadow Stalker then appeared above ground again, and with an unearthly wail, the walls and finally the ceiling were finally consumed by the darkness until even the chandelier no longer had its gold luster anymore.

 **(Play: Dance to the Death** **\- Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

 **[No Information]**

"Lets go!" Sora shouted as he and the rest of the gang charged at the Shadow Stalker. It Floated back and became one with the glass doors behind it, making Sora and the others stop a bit. The image of a cackling Possessor was on the glass before it shot out waves of lightning at the group.

"Crap! Scatter!" Sora shouted as he and Beast jumped away to the left and Donald and Goofy jumped to the right, with the lightning dissipating. The Shadow Stalker then popped out of the window, then floated up to the center of the ballroom before merging with the chandelier. The Chandelier turned an eerie dark blue before smashing down to the floor, making Sora and the others run towards it to attack the Heartless. The Heartless then made the candle lights on the chandelier throw out two sets of fire beams at the group as it rotated. Donald got behind Goofy, who blocked the fire as he was getting closer to Sora and Beast. Sora and Beast started to slash at the Chandelier, with Beast on the ground clawing at it for damage, and Sora jumping high to attack the top.

"Hah! Rah! Release! **(12)** " Sora said as he slashed at it before shooting at the Heartless with the Key-Blades' release ability, knocking the Shadow Stalker out of the Chandelier and returning it to normal. Goofy threw his shield at the Possessor like a boomerang, knocking it towards Beast.

"GrrRR **RRAAAAH!** " Beast with a roar, swiped and clawed at the Possessor, before he slashed upward into the air. Donald Duck then used his Lightning three times, the last one making the Possessor slam into the floor. The heartless then melded into the floor.

"Where did it go?" Donald asked in confusion, with Beast growling as he looked around.

"Keep your eye-WAHH!" Sora said before screaming as he was swallowed into the ground, making everyone look at the last place he was before a mouth opened up and spat Sora up into the air, causing some damage. Beast caught Sora as he fell and put him back on his feet. Shaking his head, Sora gave a warning to the group, "Guys be careful, this thing can use what ever it touches even the floor!" He said as he notices the Shadow Stalker go to one of the pillars in the ballroom, making all the pillars come to life as spikes.

"Lets get it out of there!" Sora shouted as he ran at the one pillar that had the Possessors face on it while dodging spike drops from the others pillars that were near it. Goofy blocked his left while Donald stunned a right spiked pillar as Sora and Beast attacked the face of the Possessed pillar. Beast roared once more as he viciously swiped at the Possessor and Sora slashed at it with his Kingdom Key, before switching it with Star Seeker as he performed an air combo. With a shout of Release once more, Sora banished the shadow Stalker from the pillar, making it float around outside again.

Beast wasted no time as he jumped on the Heartless, making it fall all the while clawing it before it crashed to the floor. Donald used his lightning to keep it in place as Sora and Goofy charged at the Heartless. Sora goes high for an air combo with more slashes as Goofy hits low with the edge of his shield. Sora then made one final slash downward making the Shadow Stalker flinch wildly from the pain.

 **(End Song)**

"Uh, is that supposed to do that?" Sora said out loud to Xion, Ventus, Donald, Goofy and Beats as he saw the Shadow Stalker twitch more, then massive shadows seeped out of its mouth, making an orb of pure darkness surround the Shadow Stalker.

[That's not good...] Ven said to Sora as they witnessed the orb shudder a bit, before it rose slightly off the ground before breaking away revealing the Heartless' new, and more powerful form, scaring the wits out of Donald and Goofy.

 **(A Dark Thorn!)** Xion had gasped out in surprise.

It was easily larger than all of them combined, standing at least a solid 10 feet, with its long mane of fiery orange hair and orange horns on its head. It then roared loud, with its dark lanky body being covered in teal vein like marks as it stretched its arms wide looking more imposing and feral than before as it showed its red claws on its hands and feet.

 **(Play: Desire for All That is Lost -** **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

 **[No Information]**

Then the Heartless hunched over as Sora and the others readied themselves against it...

But then it backed up and Vanished!

[Sora you have to be on guard! It could be anywhere!] Ven said in a bit of fright at seeing the Heartless disappear.

(Don't worry, I got it!) Sora thought as he looked down at where the Dark Thorn was, and saw the shadowed ground glow a low purple and saw a slight shimmer. **(13)**

"Guys! Follow my lead!" Sora shouted at he leapt at the shimmer a few feet away from him and swung his Key-blade at it, actually hitting it! He heard a roar before hearing the crunching sounds of it moving to the left, but Goofy blocked behind him as a small projectile of a Possessor Heartless came at him unsuccessfully. Sora switched the Star Seeker with the Wayward Wind to give him a speed boost, and charged at the shimmer again with Beast following behind him and started to attack again on opposite sides of each other. Every once in a while, Goofy and Donald would defend Sora and Beast from the Possessor projectiles that would go off at random to hit them, but Sora felt he needed to move away and he did. Ducking under a swipe he jumped high onto the chandelier and forcibly stomped on it to make it fall all the way down to the Ballroom floor.

"Guys! back up!" He shouted at his friends, who got the idea and moved as far back as possible, as he spun around the chain holding the chandelier, before gaining enough momentum to spin it around the Ballroom, hitting the Dark Thorn before releasing his hold on his makeshift weapon.

 **(Good thinking Sora!)** Xion said with praise, as she witnessed Sora and Beast charge at it again with Donald and Goofy trailing behind him.

(Thanks! But we still got more to go!) Sora said to her as he attacked at the now visible Dark Thorn, who attacked back more feral than before, and was able to grab Sora and quickly throw him on the higher level of the Ballroom.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy yelled out, but had to dodge another projectile from hitting them. Beast, despite being worried for the boy, kept slashing at the Dark Thorn wildly, prompting it to charge head on to Beast and attack back with its own vicious swipes, with Beast swiftly evading the attacks.

Sora had got up from the floor on the higher platform, rubbing the back of his head as tried to fight off the pain from being thrown back first into a wall. Grabbing on to the banister of the platform, he sees Donald use lightning magic at the Dark Thorn, all the while being defended by Goofy from behind from the possessor projectiles. He even sees Beast keeping up with the Heartless as he tried to swipe at it more.

Breathing heavy, Sora had an odd feeling that he was being watched as he looked at his left and saw the Hooded Xaldin looking at Sora from the far end of the platform with his arms behind his back. Gritting his teeth, Sora unconsciously channeled more darkness into his left hand.

 **(..ora...calm...own..)** [S...ra...] It was muffled, but ultimately drowned out.

 **[He should pay...]** The much louder voice from before said, to which he agreed once more.

(He should...) Sora thought darkly as he channeled a bit more of the darkness, and unknowingly to him, his eyes became slightly brighter from their deep blue color. **(14)**

 **[Go ahead, embrace it...]** His voice said as he looked at his left hand as if he was lost in his own world, but was brought back by multiple shouts. By Ven, Xion and by Donald and Goofy.

[Sora!] **(Sora!)** Ven and Xion shouted gaining his attention.

"Somebody come quick!" Goofy said as he was hurt from one of the stray projectiles.

"It turned invisible again!" Donald quacked out in frustration.

(Oh No! I gotta help them!) Sora thought clearly, as he got to his senses, unknowingly returning to normal again, and jumped off the second platform and on to the chandelier and stomped down once more to make it fall to the ground.

"Guys! Move out the way!" Sora shouted as he spun once more to gain more momentum and started to spin the chandelier again to hit the Dark Thorn.

When Sora shouted to them, Goofy, Beast and Donald had opted to hop on the chandelier with him, where they saw the Dark Thorn turn visible after being brutally hit over and over. They jumped off the chandelier and readied themselves again.

"Sorry I got hung up guys..." Sora said quickly as he threw up two potions for Goofy and Donald, as Donald used his own potions to heal Sora and Beast. They backed away once more as they saw the Dark Thorn move side to side while moving forward slightly.

(Xion, Ven. I'm sorry about what happened, but I gotta end this now!) Sora thought to them, as he channeled light magic to his heart.

Ven and Xion both nodded at each other within his heart and decided that Ven will help with his Drive form in this battle.

"Light!"

 **FLASH**

As the light died down, Sora had revealed his Valor form to the Heartless and to Beast who was slightly confused, but otherwise uncaring since it will help with defeating the monster in front of them.

"Lets go!" Sora shouted out as he and the rest charged at the Heartless, just as the Dark Thorn had made a short dash at Sora with its claws out. Sora countered with a Sliding dash with his Kingdom Key, making the attacks collide and forcing them back some. Beast, spared no time and simply jumped high and started to relentlessly attack the Dark Thorn on all sides. Sora and Donald ran close with Goofy behind them defending from the stray possessor projectiles, and started to attack the heartless once more.

"Yah! Rah! Bring it! Donald now!" Sora shouted as he slashed quickly at the body of the Heartless that was too preoccupied at Beast, but when it was about to slash at him, Donald used his lightning magic to stun the Heartless a bit before they got out the way. Beast then shoulder tackled the Heartless a few feet away stumbling back hard.

[This is It!] **(Take it down!)** Ven and Xion said to Sora as he dashed forward with blinding speed, twirling his Key-blade before finally ending the Dark Thorn with a finishing blow.

"Its Over!"

 **SLASH**

 **(End Song)**

The Dark Thorn recoiled from the attack, slightly backing up before it hunched over in pain from the final slash that landed on it. Sora and the others waited while in their stances as they saw the Dark Thorn shake a bit, before it roared loud into the air as shadows broke from its body and making light shine through, breaking away and making the Dark Thorn disappear. With the Heartless gone, everything within the ballroom returned back to normal. Sora then dropped out of his drive form, making his red clothes black once more.

"Ha! We did it!" Sora said triumphantly with Donald and Goofy also celebrating as well. They would have continued too, if they weren't interrupted by a different voice.

" **So you think.** " The older voice said, making everyone turn around. It was the Hooded Organizaton member Xaldin!

 **(Its him!)** Xion exclaimed in all seriousness, but also resignation.

" **I know you hear me, Traitors. Don't worry, you _Both_ will get what is coming to you. That, I assure you.** " Xaldin said in his drawl monotone voice as if it were fact.

"Grrr! Xaldin!" Beast snarled as he rushed at the cloaked Nobody, with Sora and his friends not far behind.

" **Farewell...** " Xaldin said as he disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness, making them stop in their tracks as they saw the portal close, leaving them alone in the ballroom.

"Sigh...What does he want here?" Beast asked in a calm tone, holding back his anger for now.

"He's a member of Organization XIII, ever heard of Nobodies?" Sora asked Beast as he turned around. He then went on a minute long explanation on the Organization, the nobodies that they control, and the plan that would have turned Beast into a Heartless to control his Nobody, which was explained by Goofy with his insight on the whole matter.

Then Belle made her presence known as she came back inside the ballroom from the balcony, making Her and Beast have their moment. Then Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Chip came along the ballroom and talked about how Beast must find love before the rose loses its last petal. If he were to find love and be loved in return, the spell keeping everyone the way they are will be broken. It was then that Sora had his Key-blade automatically summoned to his hand after figuring out that the Rose was the key to unlocking the path to the next world. So after unlocking it in front of all the on lookers within the Ballroom, Beast and Belle, after having their chat, had decided to ask Sora what happened.

"The Gate is open!" Donald quacked out loud to Beast.

"Do you have to go?" Belle asked, slightly sad at them leaving. Sora nodded at them with a quick 'Yeah' as Goofy said "Now no more arguin', okay?" making Beast scratch the side of his face in embarrassment.

"We'll see to it." "Take care dears." "You're welcome here anytime." Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Cogsworth said respectively.

"If you hear anything about Riku or the King, the Heartless, the Organization- anything at all- let us know!" Sora said to Belle and Beast, to which they nodded. They hoped that after today, they would get a few steps closer to stopping the Heartless and Nobodies from advancing to the other worlds like this one.

"Ok, we gotta go. Take care guys. We'll see you later!" said Sora, as he, Donald and Goofy quickly left the Ballroom, and castle all together, with Beast and the others waving goodbye to them. After they left the castle, they hopped on the Gummi Ship, where they flew off into the sky once more.

 **(Location: Gummi Ship - Sora's room)**

 **(Play: A Twinkle in the Sky - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

(Alright, another world down.) Sora thought as he rested on the bed after flying out of Beast's castle.

[Yea, too bad we were gone for like half of that...] Ven mumbled a bit at the end.

 **(Sorry about that you guys...)** Xion said starting to apologize, but Sora and Ven wouldn't have any of it by interrupting her saying things like 'Don't worry about it' or "Its ok' and 'We understand', making her smile at how quick they were to cheer her up.

(Guys, we have to find some way for me to not accidently use the darkness...its actually starting to worry me with how much its been popping up lately.) Sora said with worry as he looked at his left hand as he clenched it, remembering the dark shroud that enveloped his hand multiple times so far.

[Well, maybe you can keep using your drives? I have noticed that you use a lot of light magic along with one of us helping you...] Ven said as a suggestion to Sora.

 **(That might work, and maybe some breathing exercises to keep you calm.)** Xion said to Sora, making him nod his head.

(Yea, I noticed that I've been getting more and more angry for some reason...) Sora speculated but decided to put it to bed for the time being, by going to bed.

(Don't worry about it for now guys, let's rest cause we still have more to come tomorrow.) Sora said, ready to sleep.

[Right, you'll need your strength for tomorrow.] Ven agreed as he Xion decided to not disturb him after what he had to go through throughout the day.

 **(Night Sora.)** [Night Sora.] Xion and Ven said, making a sleepy Sora say night back.

 **(End Song)**

They definitely need to get all the rest they can get for what will come tomorrow. Because unknown to them, in the Dark corners of Sora's heart...

Vanitas heard everything...

And even though it wasn't shown...

He had a sinister smirk on his face as he saw more of his Darkness connecting to Sora's heart.

 **(A/N) YES I DID IT! OMG it took me so long to even do this Again... I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and hope it doesn't take me another 5 months (AGAIN!) to do the next one. T-T (I'm SORRY) So enjoy.**

 **Damn writers block...and college...and family issues...Anyway ONWARD:**

 **(1) Xemnas' descriptions of his Key-Blade Armor and unique Organization Black and white Cloak.**

 **(2) It was said that Xehanort cast aside his Armor when traveling through the realms to feel the Darkness, Xemnas must have found it somehow,(Luck or through Xehanorts memory) and will use it to operate his Ship.**

 **(3) The Dragon that he will use at the end of the game.**

 **(4) Ventus' description of his Key-Blade Armor and Key-Blade Glider.**

 **(5) Vanitas' path is drawing closer to Sora's main Station of Awakening.**

 **(6) Flash back of what had happened in the previous chapter.**

 **(7) That will be explained in time. hehehe**

 **(8) Gargoyle Knight/Warrior Heartless.**

 **(9) The Thresholder Heartless.**

 **(10) Guess who is trying to influence Sora hahaha.**

 **(11) During Xions' time when she was at Beast's Castle, she was more worried about her not being able to use her Key-Blade around Roxas then anything else...that and she was you know, having trouble understanding emotions still.**

 **(12) The Release command when fighting the Shadow stalker Heartless.**

 **(13) Whenever the Dark Thorn was invisible, you could lock on to it still, but even when you did, in gameplay you could still see where it would step, leaving a light purple ripple on the floor, and since 'Lock on' isn't a thing I guess, Sora has to pay attention to his surroundings.**

 **(14) Think of Sora's normally Dark blue eyes, slowly but surely get brighter...like Rikus Cyan blue...and maybe getting brighter like idk...Yellow? Maybe?**

 **So how did you like that? Leave a Like, a comment, Follow, Fav, flame, all that Stuff. Any feedback is good feedback for me. and hopefully I don't Take ANOTHER 5 MONTHS...srry...**

 **Oh BTW I'm skipping any and All interactions with Pooh...**

 **I'm Serious...**

 **Sincerely, TeaMDbzNaruto**

 **(Location: Roxas Station of Awakening)**

Roxas lied still in the middle of his station even after everything that had happened to him. Despite being healed by Xion, he was still unresponsive. Only a slight twitch of his fingers as if he was trying to grab something would happen.

But then he slowly raised his right arm, struggling as he did so, as his fingers twitched again.

And as all this was happening...

Vanitas was at the pathway from his own Station, with his arms crossed as he looked on at the prone teen in amusement.

" **Hehehe, the Kid's got a little fight in him...** " Vanitas commented as he looked on at Roxas slowly bring out something in his hand.

" **I guess that's why it doesn't hurt to have a bit of a...' _Back-up plan'_ now does it? Hehehe...**" Vanitas chuckled as he stared at Roxas finally bringing out a different Key-Blade.

It looked more like a curved sword despite retaining it's Key-Blade look. It had a more Sharper edge than most while possessing a Black and White motif. It had thorns and a spikes in certain areas, as well as having a Nobody stylized chain and emblem with the handle being a checkerboard pattern. But above all else, it was swirling with Light and Dark Magic.

Two opposing sides, Light and Dark, became one in the form of a Key-Blade.

And as all this happened, Roxas finally opened his eyes...

But it wasn't full of life like when he made friends with Axel and Xion, or Anger and confusion towards Organization XIII and DiZ.

No, his eyes are dead looking. Like when he first woke up in front of the mansion in Twilight Town when he was found by Xemnas.

His Eyes are dull...

His Eyes are blank...

And Vanitas was smirking at this...

Why? Because...

 **Roxas' eyes, are Yellow.**


End file.
